A Tangled Engagement
by RangerGiselle
Summary: Lady Alice Trevelyan agreed to the marriage of alliance with King Alistair because she believed it would help her family's secret agenda: to help runaway mages and other apostates learn to survive free of the Circle. But before the wedding, she needs to attend this Conclave thing first. This is a ride-along, and involves three love interests (Cullen, Alistair, and Jowan).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Conclave

Alice Trevelyan closed to the door to her bedroom and leaned her back against it, heaving a sigh of relief. "I can't believe my parents want me to marry that man." Kicking off her silk slippers, relaxation spread through her as she curled her stockinged toes in plush rug.

"Was he really that awful?" her best friend asked from where he sat on her bed.

She walked to the vanity and sat down, glimpsing her long honey blonde hair and green eyes in the mirror before she turned to face her friend. "No, he wasn't bad, really. He was kind, and handsome enough, just...sort of awkward, I guess, and he rambled a lot. I get it, Ferelden needs an heir, and marrying into the Trevelyans would gain him an alliance with Ostwick and solidify his position with the Chantry. _That's_ what King Alistair wants, not me."

He scoffed. "Alice, you don't give yourself enough credit. Yes, I'm sure your family's political and religious connections are probably what first attracted his attention, but the man would have to be blind not to be want you. You're beautiful."

She looked up at him and smiled. His brown hair and deep blue eyes watched her with concern. "Thanks, but you're my friend, you kind of have to say that. I wonder what _His Majesty_ would think if he knew my family's secret?"

He chuckled. "If you don't want to marry him, Alice, maybe you should tell him about it."

"Oh, that would go over well. Yes, let me just tell the man who trained as a templar, I remind you, that my family serves as a secret way station for the Mage Underground. I'm sure that wouldn't cause any problems."

He grinned. "None whatsoever. Alright, so maybe I'm just not keen on the idea of you leaving Ostwick to go live in Ferelden. I won't even be able to see you once you move, what with my personal history with the king."

She moved to sit next to him on the bed, placing a reassuring hand on his knee. "I'm sorry we had to hide you while he was here. Once I know him better, I can try to bring it up. You're not a bad person, Jowan, hopefully he can see that."

"Good luck with that; I'll forever be the blood mage who poisoned his uncle," he responded, shaking his head. "No, he'll never forgive me. Him or the templars, for that matter. I shudder to think how close they came to making me Tranquil." Jowan placed his own hand on top of hers, and met her gaze. "I'm eternally grateful for your family saving me and giving me a second chance, but Alice...are you sure you want to go through with this marriage?"

She paused, then nodded. "I think so. I mean, when I become queen, think of all the good I'll be able to do! I always assumed I would help the mages by protecting them directly, not through a marriage of alliance, but it's still an opportunity. I could make a real impact on the lives of mages in Ferelden, maybe everywhere."

"Yes, that's great for the mages, but what about _your_ happiness?"

Her head dropped, and she didn't have an answer to that. "At least I have this Conclave thing to distract me from the engagement. They were already talking about having the wedding as soon as possible, but this will delay it for a bit."

He smiled. "Peace talks between mages and the Chantry. It's a hope we all share," Jowan commented. "They think you're going to support the Chantry's efforts, but I'm glad to know you're really on our side."

"I'll admit, I'm a little nervous representing the family like this, but I guess it's good practice. I'm going to be doing a lot more things like this soon, I suppose. I wish you were going, Jowan. It would be nice to have a friend there."

"You know I'd go if I could," his brow crinkled. "But that's the very reason why you're attending, the hope that one day you and I can stand side by side as equals."

"You're _better_ than most of the people that will be there, Jowan, never doubt that. You've helped my family's cause and done a lot over the years that you should be proud of. You're an amazing person."

"Aw, but you're my friend, and you _have_ to say that," he teased. "Well, with a little luck, this Conclave thing will get results, and you can help the mages without having to marry Alistair."

"Then wish me luck."

Pain. A prickling mix of numbness and a pulling tension, stemming from her arm, reminding her of the time she'd accidently been hit with a lightning spell. Alice opened her eyes, and found herself lying face down on a rocky surface. The damp pool under her body smelled foul, like rot and decay, and small shards of stone bit their way into her skin.

She moved to push herself up, and that's when she saw it. _Oh, Maker, there's something on my hand,_ she thought, and attempted to brush it away. _It hurts, get it off!_ But after a couple attempts, she realized the glowing green energy seemed to be coming _from_ her. _Magic? But I'm not a mage. Ugh, my head. What happened?_

She looked around her, but her surroundings made even less sense. She stood, squinting, trying to get a better idea of her location. Green smoke swirled around her in a disorienting miasma. Glowing embers blew in the harsh wind from unseen fires. _I need to get out of this place._

No sooner had the thought occurred to her, than she heard it, a skittering sound. _What was that?_ She backed away, slowly at first, until she saw them. Eyes gleaming with malice in the dark, dozens of them. She fled, blind panic driving her forward, splashing through shallow pools that threatened to trip her, but she kept going.

Her eyes watered in the wind, dust and debris making it hard to see, but she caught a glimpse of something ahead. Something _glowing_. It was away from those _things_ chasing her and as good a direction as any right now in this confusing place. That is, until she reached the near vertical rise of what looked to be the remnants of a broken bridge.

She could now tell that the glow she had seen before was the figure of a woman, beckoning to her. Alice climbed, the skittering and chirping sounds from behind her adding an adrenaline-fueled speed she doubt she would have been capable of otherwise. She forced herself to keep moving, but the creatures were closing in. _Maker, are those...spiders? Climb, Alice!_ Closer still, she could almost reach the glowing woman's outstretched hand, her pursuers nearly at her heels when she...stepped forward, leaving the green swirling world behind her.

Her vision blurred and she felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her head spinning, she took one step, then a second, and collapsed in the dirt.

The sharp pain of being dragged to her feet by a shackled arm woke her, and she gasped. "Where am I? Let go of me."

Her guards marched her forward out of what she now realized was a cell, and forced her to her knees.

"You'll stay there if you know what's good for you. Seeker Cassandra has questions, and you'd better have answers."

She decided it was better to comply for now. She had no weapon, and her wrists were shackled together with a bar in the middle, which would make it nearly impossible to even wield one if she managed to get it. _I'd better have answers about what? I don't even know where this is._

Alice examined her surroundings, hoping for some clue as to where she had been taken. The room was small, with stone walls and lit by torches. _No help there._ The guards were dressed in similar livery, but she didn't recognize it. Their uniforms bore a sun symbol, so...some kind of Chantry branch, perhaps? The guard had said "Seeker Cassandra". _Was he talking about a Seeker of Truth?_ It could be that her family's dealings with the Chantry and the Templar Order might help her here, but without knowing who this organization was, it was probably best to keep her identity to herself for now.

The door burst open, the daylight blinding her for a moment and two women entered, both wearing armor. When the door shut and she could see again, she noticed the first had a metal breastplate that shined dully in the torchlight, and wore her hair wrapped in a braid around her head. The other had a hood, short red locks peeking out from underneath, and was wearing a long mail tabard.

The dark-haired woman walked to her, scowling, and stood behind her. "Tell us one reason we shouldn't kill you now." _She's Nevarran...no, they couldn't have taken me that far, could they? I was in Haven the last I knew._

"Careful, Cassandra, we need her," the other woman said in a lilting accent that Alice recognized as Orlesian.

 _Not Nevarra then._ Alice didn't remember either of the women from the Conclave, but clearly the dark-haired woman was the aforementioned "Seeker Cassandra". _And they need me? Good, I can stir things up a bit._

"If you're done deciding my guilt already, you might as well go ahead and tell me what it is you think I've done," Alice said.

The scowling woman in the metal breastplate leaned forward. "This is no joke, the Conclave is destroyed; everyone who attended is dead. Except for you."

"What?!" Alice exclaimed. "No, that's not possible..." she exhaled, shock hitting her. _Shit, the peace talks; so much for an easy solution. Maybe I_ should _tell them what I know. Not that anything I remember makes any sense._

"Explain _this,"_ Cassandra continued, grabbing her left hand and holding it up. The green energy from before pulsed, the shooting pain returning like the sting of a dozen bees, pulling her muscles tighter. Alice cried out from the pain of it, yanking her hand back.

Gasping, cradling the arm in a protective hunch, she answered, "I...can't. I have no idea how it got there." Cassandra took an angry step toward her, but the red-haired woman put a hand out, a gesture to which the other woman responded.

The gentle lilting voice asked, "What do you remember of what happened?"

"I remember...running. I was being chased, and then there was a woman."

"A woman?" she said, seeming surprised.

"Yes...she reached out to me, I got the impression she wanted to help me, but then…" Alice groaned in frustration, the rest of the memory escaping her. "Ugh, why can't I remember?"

Cassandra pulled her up by the arm again, and said to the red-haired woman, "Go to the forward camp, Leliana, I'll take her to the rift." _So the other one is named Leliana. Where have I heard that name before?_

"I'd rather go with Leliana, if it's all the same; she's nicer," Alice commented, but she was given little choice in the matter, as Cassandra pulled on her shackles, dragging her forward through the door. Considering the alternative meant staying in the jail, she allowed herself to be led outside, hearing Leliana's feminine chuckle behind her as she exited.

 _There's snow on the ground, so still close to Haven, hopefully. These buildings seem like the type that were near the Temple of Sacred Ashes and..._ she looked upward, and her assessment of her whereabouts came to a halt. "Maker's Breath, what is _that_?" Alice whispered.

"We call it the Breach, a massive rift into the world of demons, and it grows larger with each passing hour. The explosion at the Conclave caused this one, the largest rift, as well as the others."

"There are more of those things?" Alice asked, shaking her head.

Cassandra nods. "The Breach may grow until it swallows the world, and it appears your mark is connected. Each time the Breach expands, so does the mark, and it is killing you."

 _I'm...going to die?_ Alice thought, looking down at the mark. _And here I thought a loveless marriage was the worst thing that could happen to me. I'm sorry, Jowan. Looks like I managed to fail you and the other mages twice._

"We must act," Cassandra asserted. "Your mark may be the key to stopping this."

She barely finished speaking, when Alice nodded emphatically. "I'm in, I'll do whatever I can."

Cassandra paused, her lips parting a little in surprise, and Alice could have sworn she almost saw the hint of a smile on the angry woman's face, before she turned away to lead her down a pathway strewn with debris and bodies. _So many bodies. Demons did this?_ People lined the sides of the path, glaring at Alice as she passed, spitting words under their breath that she couldn't quite make out.

 _Looking for someone to blame,_ Alice thought. _It doesn't matter. With this magic thing on my hand, I'm a dead woman anyway._ Alice just put her head down, ignoring them and marched forward. They reached a large wooden gate that opened onto a bridge. Cassandra stopped, and - much to Alice's surprise - released her from the shackles.

"There will be a trial, I can promise no more," she said almost kindly, "come, it is not far."

Cassandra walked ahead of her now, looking back every minute or so to make sure she was still following. Alice had few illusions about what would happen to her should she run. Besides, these people seemed to know more about the glowing mark she now bore and the tear in the sky than she did. If there was a chance to stop this, and not die, she'd take it.

She trudged behind Cassandra across the bridge, but couldn't help but stare at the Breach. The mark flared, just as a something fell from the sky. The bright green energy landed, and another object fell, and another. The last one crashed into the bridge right in front of them, sundering the stonework. The bridge gave way, bricks and stone tumbling to the ice below.

Alice was grateful to be unbound now, as she was able to brace her fall a little with her hands, though it still sent jolts of pain through her. Directly in front of her, she saw a bow and quiver of arrows. Glancing upward, she realized these must have been supplies that fell from the now-ruined bridge. Her arm moved to reach out for them instinctively, but she hesitated.

"Demons," Cassandra announced, looking out over the ice-covered lake that marked the path ahead.

Alice grabbed the bow and slung the quiver over her shoulder. Pulling an arrow from the quiver she knocked it in a motion she had practiced a thousand times before.

Cassandra gave a frown of disapproval, but sighed. "Flank them if you can, it will make it easier."

Alice nodded, strafing to the side as she took aim and slowly moved toward higher ground. She fired, one arrow, two. Alice was good, and she knew it, each strike hitting her target, but watching Cassandra was like poetry, each fluid movement blending seamlessly into the next. _Okay, maybe I_ don't _want to pick a fight with that woman._

Alice focused on taking out the smaller wraiths. Their ranged attacks were easy enough for her to dodge, and it allowed Cassandra to keep her efforts on the shades in front of her. Together, they managed to finish them off fairly quickly.

She went to retrieve one of her arrows, laying in the snow after the wraith dissipated, when Cassandra stepped closer.

"Drop your weapon," she commanded.

"You've got to be kidding. Did you forget about the demons back there already? I think I'll be keeping some kind of defense, thank you."

She scowled, but after a second, her expression softened, and she nodded.

Alice followed Cassandra up a path that reached a steep incline, stairs cut into the pathway. She heard something - someone was fighting ahead. She knocked an arrow again and walked toward the sound cautiously.

"Down there, we have to help them!" Cassandra called, running ahead, her shield already braced in front of her, sword raised to swing at the first opponent. Alice stood where she was for a minute, taking in the scene in front of her.

A strange crystalline structure hung high in the air. _Is that one of the rifts Cassandra mentioned?_ Her mark pulsed in reaction to it, confirming her suspicions.

There were more demons, of course, and in the chaos it took her a bit to find who Cassandra must be talking about helping. An elf was slinging spells from a mage's staff, freezing demons in place. Happiness surged. _A mage? Here, working with Seeker Nutjob?_ The thought brought a sense of relief. _Maybe more of the mages will be okay._ The other person in question was a dwarf, wielding an enormous crossbow. He was surprisingly fast for someone with such short legs.

 _Neither one of them will be able to win this fight on their own; I need to help them both,_ she thought, drawing her arrow to her cheek, taking aim at the first demon she saw, a shade, about to strike the dwarf. She fired, and it grunted as her arrow sank into its flank. The dwarf dove out of the way in a feat of acrobatics that left Alice a little in awe. Her family had a few interactions with dwarves for trade purposes, but she hadn't spent much time with them, and there weren't really dwarven priests in the Chantry, or dwarven templars. She'd never seen one fight before. If the rest were anything like this one, she now had a deeper respect for their abilities.

Another arrow, another, stepping closer. Carefully, she aimed and shot an arrow right between the eyes of another shade near the elven mage. It collapsed, it's earthly body destroyed, the green energy that had once supported it drifting back to the rift. The crystal burst open, blinding green light again pouring out of it, shimmering above them in the air. A hand clamped down on her arm, raising it up.

"Quickly, before more come through!" It was the elf. _Do what?_ Pain shot through her again as a beam of light erupted from her palm toward the glowing rift. It pulled and strained like a fish on a line. The thought immediately calmed her. She'd been fishing enough times that she knew what to do with a stubborn catch. She let it pull a little at the end of the tether, before giving it a hard pull. It came closer. _Just like a fish,_ she thought, grinning, and did it again, with similar results. Finally, the rift exploded, small pieces of physical debris settling around where it had been.

Alice exhaled in relief, and turned to the elf. "What just happened? What did you do?" she asked him.

"I did nothing, the credit is yours. I merely theorized that the mark might close the rifts that had opened."

"Well, you were right," she answered.

"Which means it might close the big one, as well," Cassandra suggested.

"Perhaps," he answered Cassandra, before turning back to Alice. "I am Solas, and I am pleased to see you still live," he said with a warm smile.

"He means 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept', " the dwarf interjected. "Varric Tethras," he added in way of introduction, "rogue, storyteller and occasional unwelcome tagalong."

"I'm Alice," she said, careful to tell the truth, but not reveal too much. "That's quite a crossbow you're carrying."

"Bianca? Yeah she and I have been through a lot."

"Can I see it? I'd love to examine the triggering mechanism and-"

"Whoa, whoa, I don't like the way you're eyeing her 'triggering mechanism'. Bianca, don't listen to her."

"Is he... _talking_ to that thing?" she asked Cassandra.

Cassandra made a noise in the back of her throat and walked on. It was clear she expected her to follow.

"I can see now why he's unwelcome," Alice muttered to herself as she trailed along behind the Seeker.

"The forward camp is this way," Cassandra stated and lead the group past more of the frozen river, and up a rise.

They cleared out a few more demons and Alice managed to close another rift before they reached another gated bridge. _I think I might be getting the hang of this thing. Who knew fishing would come in handy?_ She giggled a little, which got a strange look from Solas. Alice shrugged. _I'm dying, who cares if people think me a little odd?_

The gate was opened by more soldiers, and they passed through onto the bridge. Alice kept an eye on the Breach for any more demons, but there weren't any, not close, anyway. Cassandra walked to a table where Leliana stood with a man in Chantry robes.

 _A Grand Chancellor? Here?_ She didn't know this man personally, which was a relief. Her identity was safe, but why hadn't he been at the Conclave?

Leliana spoke, "Chancellor Roderick, this is-"

"I know who she is, and I order that you take that criminal to Val Royeaux immediately for execution."

"What?!" Alice exclaimed.

 _"You,_ order _me?"_ Cassandra asked. "You're nothing more than a bureaucrat."

"And you supposedly serve the Chantry," he retorts.

"We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as well you know," Leliana stated.

"Divine Justinia is dead, we must elect a replacement, and obey her orders on the matter," he insists.

Alice had heard enough. "Are we really just going to stand around arguing politics when there's a giant hole in the sky?"

They looked at her in surprise. "What? It's obvious no one else is taking charge here, I figured someone ought to. What are my options?"

Varric snorted behind her, and Alice had the urge to hit him over the head with "Bianca". _I didn't see you stepping up, you annoying dwarf. At least I'm getting things done._

Cassandra spoke first. "We need to get to the temple"

"You'll never survive long enough to get there, even with all of your soldiers," Roderick stated, shaking his head. "It's too risky."

"There's another way," Leliana asserted. "We could use the soldiers as a distraction while you go through the mountains."

Cassandra frowned. "Definitely not, we're already lost an entire team going that way."

Alice thought over both options. "The mountains it is. It's the safest route. We need to get this _thing_ on my hand to that rift."

"Agreed," Leliana said. "Good luck."

Alice nodded and took point, leading the four of them up the mountainside. She attempted to ignore her companions' stares. _Maybe I didn't do the right thing by taking over, but nobody was doing anything._

Solas spoke from behind her. "Alice, you showed a remarkable talent for command back there, might I assume that you have led soldiers before?" he questioned.

"Soliders...no, not really." _Operatives, maybe. Mages, definitely._

"You must be nobility then, to have such experience giving orders."

"No one else was taking action. I saw a need and I filled it."

"You believe I was criticizing your behavior. On the contrary, it is rare to find one suited to such things."

Alice turned to look at him, and found him watching her with a friendly expression. _He was complimenting me? Perhaps I'm judging these people too harshly._ Her own frown of distaste softened and she returned his smile. "Thanks, Solas."

"We should be nearing the pass," Cassandra announced as they approached a ladder. _Scratch that, a series of ladders._ Alice could see nothing but the sheer cliff wall covered in the wooden scaffolding before her. _More climbing, great._

She went first, testing each rung a little before bringing her weight to bear on it. He arms ached by the time she reached the second landing, and she wasn't even halfway there yet. She glanced back, resting for a moment, and watched as the others climbed. Varric, again, seemed to have no trouble keeping up, despite his shorter legs. _I need to meet more dwarves, apparently._

When she reached the top, she saw a tunnel straight ahead. "What was this place?" she wondered aloud, but the others were still below, unable to hear or answer her question. Curious, she walked forward a few paces, peering inside the tunnel. She saw tracks in the floor that answered her question. "This was a mine."

"Yes, it appears so," Solas said, walking up behind her.

Cassandra and Varric took a little longer to finish climbing, but at last, they were all together at the top and entered the tunnel together. The short passage was warmer than the outside air, free from the biting mountain winds, and it was a merciful moment of respite. Emerging on the other side, however, was another story. More bodies in familiar livery. _These are Cassandra's people. She said she lost a patrol, this must be them._

"This is not all of them," Cassandra observed. "Perhaps the others still live."

They marched one at a time down the path, again steep enough that stairs had been added to help travelers keep their footing as they climbed. Thankfully, going downhill was much easier than up. Alice was the first to spot the rift this time, but to be fair, the now familiar stinging pain and pulse of green light alerted her before she actually saw it.

"Demons again," she announced, "and I think what's left of your missing team."

Cassandra was already charging ahead. _Anyone who tries to lead_ that _woman is going to be in for a challenge._ Alice readied her bow and stopped a good distance from the fighting. She noticed Varric had done the same. He winked at her; honest-to-Maker winked at her, then returned to aiming and fired his shot. She shook her head. _Cheeky dwarf._ Alice knelt and took aim, drawing the string tight. _Twang!_ The arrow spiraled through the air, an excellent hit, enough to distract the shade attacking one of the soldiers, and give them a chance to get in a solid strike with their sword.

She managed a few more good shots, attempting to coordinate her timing with the others so as to provide cover fire, or to distract the demons. One charged at her, only to be frozen in place by Solas. She flashed him a grateful look before she backed up and shattered it with a well-placed arrow.

Alice was breathing heavy by the time she sealed the rift and the fight was over. The soldiers were exhausted, but grateful for their timely intervention. She smiled. She _had_ done the right thing, after all by leading the team up through the mountains. That eased her mind substantially. She was used to having lives at stake, working with the Mage Underground, but she'd never really taken charge like that before. It felt good. Maybe she could do this queen thing, after all. _Assuming I live through this_ , she thought, her attention again brought back to the mark. It was less painful now, but still glowed dimly.

"Let's just hope that works on the big one," Varric breathed from behind her. For once, the dwarf had said something she could agree with.

"I'm just hoping to live through today," she commented, with a wry chuckle. "Which way to the temple, Cassandra?"

"Down the ladder ahead," Cassandra answered. She turned to the soldiers. "The way behind is clear, you should go, now."

They nodded, and were quick to run back the way Alice and the others had come from. _So much for reinforcements._ She took point again, reaching the ladder, and descending it carefully. She didn't know how old these wooden ladders were, and with each step, she worried that it would be the one that wouldn't hold, the one that would send her plummeting. Alice had never really had a fear of heights, but she could feel her heartbeat in her hands each time she gripped a new rung.

She wondered what Jowan would make of all this, but realized if he'd been here, he probably would have been identified as dangerous, maybe even recognized, and he likely would have died. Even if he had been kept as a prisoner, she doubted Cassandra would have given him as many freedoms as she had received so far. Better that she do this on her own, but she hoped Ostwick was alright, and not experiencing this same sort of thing.

She dropped down the last few feet, and stepped away from the ladder, giving Solas and the others room to descend. She took a few steps down the path, then stopped, her green eyes scanning the view ahead, taking in the devastation before her. Where the Temple of Sacred Ashes had once stood, now there was nothing but jagged rock formations, framing a sort of concave bowl. _I'd been in there? How could anyone have survived that?_

"The Temple of Sacred Ashes," Solas stated from behind her, his voice somber.

"What's left of it, anyway," Varric added.

She nodded. "I recognize some of the stonework over on that side. It's hard to imagine that this is the same place."

"Many unimaginable things happened here," Cassandra agreed. "Here is where they say you walked out of the Fade, and a woman was behind you in the rift. No one knows who she was."

Alice continued on, winding around one of the wall-like structures of rock, and her jaw dropped. The remains of what had obviously been a human stood twisted, hands curled into claws when the tension of pain drew the muscles in, the mouth fixed forever in one final agonized scream. But that wasn't all. The bones glowed with an unearthly red light, as though burned through in an instant, and left smoldering like an ember in a fire that had died down overnight. Indeed, real fires still burned around the body, and when she looked past the figure, she saw more of them, more corpses dotting the landscape like macabre statues. Her heart broke. These were people striving for peace, and something, or someone did this terrible thing to them.

"What kind of magic could do this?" she questioned.

"We do not know," Cassandra admitted, and gestured for Alice to keep going. Past the field of bodies, the Breach loomed in the sky, the swirling energy howling, accompanied by the hiss of the crystals shifting against each other, churning, disappearing and regenerating. Broken balconies and unusable staircases made the terrain difficult to navigate.

"That is a way long up," Varric observed, chin tilted upward, his hand shielding his eyes against the glare of the Breach.

"I'm supposed to reach that?" Alice asked of no one in particular.

Before anyone can answer, a different voice rings out. "You're here, Thank the Maker," Leliana remarks, running to meet them, soldiers trailing behind her.

"Reinforcements," Alice commented, exhaling in relief. "That group we found in the mountains barely had a leg to stand on."

"It is thanks to you that they even have that," Cassandra admits. "Leliana, set up your men around the perimeter, we need to get down there."

Leliana nodded to her soldiers, who scrambled to comply. Leliana left to follow them into position. Alice turned her attention back to the Breach, knowing that she had to seal it if she had any chance of getting back to her normal life. One hesitant footstep in front of the other, she lead the way down crumbled stone walkways until at last she stood facing the thing that had done...whatever that was to the corpses behind them.

Alice jumped as a voice thundered in the air. She couldn't be certain at first if it was real, or if it was in her head, but one glance at the others told her that they were hearing the same thing she was. It was so loud, she had trouble making out what it was saying, something about victory, and an order to bring out the sacrifice? What sacrifice? She quickened her pace into a run, but halted when she saw another strange sight, another glowing magical crystal, but this one was different. It wasn't the green of the breach or her mark. It was red, and giving off a strange light.

"Shit, Seeker, that's red lyrium," Varric noted.

"Yes," Cassandra replied.

"Lyrium?" Alice asked. "I've never seen red lyrium." She realized she had, in a way, just admitted she'd seen regular lyrium. Not something a gently-bred lady of her position would likely be familiar with. She needed to be more careful about what she said. Of course, these people didn't know who she was yet, or what that statement meant.

"As far as I know, I'm one of very few who have," he responded. "Point is, it shouldn't _be_ here, and whatever you do, don't touch it."

Alice retracted her hand, not noticing that she'd been inching closer to the stuff. She shook her head, and walked away from it, trying to clear the fuzziness from her thoughts.

A booming voice sounded again, different this time, but still near-deafening. "Help me!" the female voice said.

"That's the Divine!" Cassandra exclaimed, only to be cut off be Alice's own voice, louder still, sounding in the valley.

"What's going on here?" The voice asked.

"You _were_ there," Cassandra concluded, turning to pin her down with her gaze. "Who attacked? Why did the Divine call out to you?"

"I don't remember," Alice insisted, looking instead at the green crystal, now directly above them. "If this is the biggest rift, why are there no demons?"

Solas answered, "It is sealed, albeit temporarily. I believe the mark can open the rift, and it can be sealed properly, but it will attract attention."

"More demons," Alice muttered. "I _had_ to say something. But, this is the only way, right?" she asked Solas.

"I believe it to be our best chance at sealing the Breach."

"Then you best get ready," she says, the mark already sending off sparks and bursts of light. "Because I think this thing is about to open that rift whether I like it or not."

Her statement was punctuated by the beam arcing out of her palm toward the floating crystal. The pulling sensation was there again, but it didn't feel the same as before. Instead of a wriggling fish, it almost felt as though she were... _pushing_ the energy into it, like poking something with a long stick. An image of a wasps' nest flashed through her mind, just as the rift opened, spilling the green light outward like a flower blossoming. However, it wasn't wasps that emerged, but something far, far worse.

Alice's eyes went wide, and she whispered, "Pride demon."

The demon landed, an impact creating a vibration that Alice felt in her very feet. The thing was large, at least three times as tall as she was, and covered in spines and ridges sharp enough to cut through skin as though it were silk. Alice backed up, keeping her eye on the creature. She'd seen plenty of demons today, and of course knew about demons from working with the mages, but she'd never seen a pride demon before. It was terrifying.

Light flickered near its hip, drawing her attention. _Magic? No, that's an object...a weapon. Shit, that can't be good._ Cassandra beat the hilt of her sword against her shield, taunting the demon, and was successful. It lumbered toward her, crossing the field of battle in a few unimaginably long footsteps. The green light of the Breach closed again, reverting back to the shifting crystal.

"Use the mark, it might weaken it," Solas called from behind her.

She strafed to the side, ducking behind a boulder before unleashing the pushing sensation toward the heavens again. It felt like it took forever. The demon took notice, and started her way. Alice tried to stop the beam of energy, but found she could not, couldn't even move from the spot where she stood, left helplessly watching the demon approach. Cassandra attempted again to draw it away from her, but it would not be deterred this time.

The demon laughed, a guttural sound that made the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand up. _Is this the part where I die?_ She silently sent apologies to everyone, her parents, Jowan, even King Alistair. _I'm sorry, everyone. I tried, but I won't be coming home._ She saw the demon raising a whip that seemed to be made of pure lighting, its eyes focused on her. Unable to do anything else, she closed her eyes, and waited for the killing blow to come.

But it didn't. Instead, the rift blew open again, the shockwave of magic stinging her arm, making it go numb. Her eyes flew open and the demon was kneeling, reeling from the impact.

"Now!" Alice cried, qucking stepping away from the creature. Leliana's soldiers from the balconies fired arrows, striking the demon over and over. Cassandra led the foot soldiers in closer, now able to make better use of their weapons, hacking and slicing, blades finally getting purchase through the thick spines of its armored flesh. It went down. The demon defeated, it dissipated, fragments of its physical form returning through the rift back into the Fade.

"Seal the rift!" Cassandra shouted.

 _As if I had a choice._ The mark was already reacting to the open rift, tugging at her arm, and Alice raised her hand to the sky. At first it felt like the others, and she followed the same method as before, allowing the beam to loosen, then pulling it closer. The green light condensed, forming a near-blinding kernel of energy, and the pain increased, feeling as though the muscles in her arm were tearing, threatening to burst through her skin. Alice screamed, unable to hold it back any longer. She saw the rift retract back up into the sky, calmer, but her vision began to blur, and she swayed on her feet. _Death comes for me at last, then._ Thin, but strong arms were there to support her as she fell backwards, and she found herself looking up into the sharp elven features of Solas.

He spoke, but she could not hear him, the pressure in her head dulling any sounds. She tried to make out what he was saying from the shape his words made, but darkness overcame her.

Something brushed against against her cheek, a strange friction that left a cold, wet trail in its wake. _Ew, what is that?_ Alice awoke with a start, eyes flying open, and sought the source of the offending sensation. Her gaze landed on a most unexpected intruder: a mabari hound.

"Well hello boy, where did you come from?" she questioned, and was surprised when the dog whined and looked at the door, now cracked open wide enough for his lupine body to have squeezed through. She chuckled. "So I see." She reached out to pet the seemingly friendly dog when she saw the green glow of the mark, still present on the palm of her left hand.

 _It's still there. So not a dream after all, and sealing that thing didn't get rid of it._ She sighed. The dog whined again, and licked her palm, right over the mark. She pulled the hand back, frightened the magic might have hurt him, but his confused expression made her smile, instead.

"Sorry boy, didn't mean to startle you, although you _did_ just wake me out of a sound sleep, so I supposed turnabout is fair play." She stroked his fur and looked around her for the first time. She was in a bed. She most certainly had _not_ been in a bed last she remembered, so someone had obviously carried her here. The interior of the building was rough-hewn wood - serviceable, but nothing fancy. Pelts adorned the walls, and it was unclear whether the owner enjoyed hunting trophies or if they served a simpler, more utilitarian function of keeping out the cold.

Moving the covers off of herself, she saw that she was dressed differently as well, in a set of comfortable pants, soft to the touch, and a long-sleeved tunic on top. A blush creeped into her cheek, imagining someone undressing her.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and moved to kneel in front of the mabari, getting a better angle to pet him, roughing up the side of his neck and flank. He seemed to really like the attention.

"You're a good boy, aren't you? I wonder what your name is?" She saw that he was wearing a collar, but there was no tag, no name, or other indicator to the dog's name or owner.

A masculine voice sounded from outside, "And the door is open. Andraste's sword, Dog, you had better not be in there again…" The voice trailed off as the door opened.

Alice looked up from where she knelt by the mabari. The newcomer was a tall blonde man, who seemed to block most of the daylight coming in from the doorway, but the shadows cast from the brighter exterior made the rest of his features hard to make out. He was dressed in full armor, with a mantle of what appeared to be some kind of thick fur. _Not a bad idea in the freezing mountains near Haven,_ she thought.

"You're awake! I mean, hello," the stranger said. His voice was pleasing, not too high or to low. "Sorry, they weren't sure when you would wake. This _mutt_ isn't supposed to be in here, but he hasn't wanted to leave your side." His words might have been harsh, but for the subtle teasing tone they carried.

She chuckled at this awkward meeting. "And what is the name of my fine canine protector?"

"He's mostly just been answering to 'Dog', but I suppose he _could_ use a proper name," the man admits.

(Bark!)

Alice laughed. "Sounds like he agrees. Hm...a noble dog such as yourself needs a good, strong, brave name. How about Valiant?"

(Happy bark!)

"Alright, alright, you like your name, now let me up, Valiant." The dog moved back and Alice got to her feet. "Um...I'm at a bit of a loss. The last thing I remember is that fight with the pride demon. Where am I, exactly?"

"You're back in Haven. They brought you here three days ago. Ah, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Cullen."

"Alice," she responded with a smile.

He walked over and took hold of the dog's collar. "Out, you," he said to the mabari, and the hound reluctantly walked to the door. He looked back at Alice.

"I'll be out in a little while," she told him, and the dog left willingly after that.

"They say mabari choose someone and imprint on them for life. I hope you like dogs, because I think you just made a friend."

She grinned. "I do, actually, but I've only seen a few mabari before. They weren't common in Ostwick." Alice clamped her mouth shut, surprised at herself for letting that piece of information slip. But, she supposed anyone familiar with accents would probably have no trouble guessing her place of birth.

"You're from the Free Marches, then. The others and I were wondering." He paused, then continued, as though remembering something. "Seeker Cassandra will want to know you're awake. Are you feeling well enough to go speak with her?"

She nodded. "Where is she?"

"In the Chantry, with Chancellor Roderick."

"Ah, the man who wanted me dead. So it's out of the jaws of death and off to trial, then," Alice commented bitterly.

"I doubt that will happen," Cullen reassured her. He stepped through the door, past Valiant, who had stationed himself just outside, and waited for her. She glanced around the building one more time, but saw nothing that belonged to her. _Let's go get this over with._ She stepped out of the door, blinking in the sunlight, and got her first real look at Cullen.

He looked every bit the soldier in his leather and metal. His armor was of expensive make, not the standard-issue stuff, which told her that Cullen was someone of importance, even though he'd only introduced himself by his first name. He walked with the gait of someone comfortable wearing armor, which meant he had experience to back up his wardrobe choices. His golden eyes watched her with sincerity, and the old scar above his lip spoke of many battles fought and won.

Alice asked him, "They didn't exactly believe in my innocence before, Cullen, what makes you think they'd be interested in listening now?"

He smiled a little. "You've slept the last few days, so you haven't seen what has happened here. The people all know that it was you who saved them, and about the woman in the rift. They're calling you the 'Herald of Andraste'."

"The _what?_ That's ridiculous." She looked out at the small settlement. She knew Haven had been a draw for faithful Andrastians, a holy pilgrimage to see the Urn of Sacred Ashes. But, it was still just a small place, with cramped wooden structures, not unlike the one where she had apparently slept for the last three days. The ever-present snow blanketed any unused surfaces, but it made much of the well-worn trails muddy and treacherous.

Cullen shrugs. "It has given them hope."

They walk together up a wide staircase, the villagers stopping and staring, or placing their fist over their heart as she passed them. All this attention was starting to make Alice feel a little self-conscious. _Herald of Andraste?_ She looked down at the mark. _I definitely don't feel like a "chosen one"._

"Does it hurt?" Cullen asked.

"Not currently, no, but they said it was killing me. Hopefully the fact that it stopped growing is a good sign."

"Our healer, Adan, has been attending to you. After you meet with Cassandra and the others, you can speak with him."

Alice nodded. They reached the door of the Chantry, and Cullen held it for her. "Straight through to the end, and you'll find them," he instructed.

"You're not coming with me?" she asked. This soldier had been nicer than the others she met during the fight and had been helpful in explaining things. She wasn't really looking forward to seeing the stern Seeker Cassandra again so soon.

"I have other duties to attend to, but I'm certain I will see you later."

"That is, if they don't cart me out of here on the first caravan to Val Royeaux for my execution," Alice joked, but his earlier assurances that the people believed she was something special actually _did_ help her feel a bit more confident that it wasn't over yet.

"Your protector won't let that happen," he replied, smiling warmly at her.

 _What? Maker's Breath he's handsome when he smiles like that._ Something bumped against her leg, and she looked down to see Valiant tilt his head at her in question. _The dog, right. Yes._ She laughed, and it sounded nervous even to her ears.

"Right, Valiant won't let them take me," she stated, hoping her momentary blunder hadn't been noticed. Valiant barked his agreement to her statement, and she leaned over to scratch his head affectionately. "See you later, Cullen."

He bowed his head slightly, then turned and walked away from the door, letting it close behind him.

Alice and Valiant stood together near the entrance, the interior of the Chantry dark and quiet. No one could be seen in the narrow hallway. _Cullen said straight through._ She took a few steps toward the door at the far end, when she started hearing the sound of raised voices. She took a deep breath. _You led this rag-tag bunch of fanatics when no one else would_ , she told herself _. You saved their indecisive asses. Don't you dare let them intimidate you now. You are Alice Trevelyan, and you can do this._

Determination keeping her spine straight, she boldly opened the door and walked in, startling the three occupants. Chancellor Roderick was the first to regain his composure.

He pointed at Alice. "Chain her, I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial," he demanded of the two soldiers standing guard inside the door.

"Just like that?" I retorted. "And here I thought we were becoming friends."

The guards took a step forward, but stopped when Valiant emitted a low pitched growl of warning. Alice smiled.

Cassandra looked to the guards, confusion on their faces. "Disregard that, and leave us," she told them. They filed out, perhaps a little _too_ quickly, relieved to not be part of this conversation any longer.

Roderick glared at the Seeker, and with another point of his finger, opened his mouth to speak. Cassandra cut him off.

"The Breach might be stable, but it is still a threat, one I will not ignore," she told him firmly with a shake of her head.

"Her mark is still our only hope of closing the Breach. We must try again," Leliana states.

"This is not for you to decide," he spat.

Cassandra turned to grab something from behind her back. She slammed a large book down on the table. The Chantry sunburst symbol adorned the front of it, and Alice was curious about its contents.

"This is a writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn," Cassandra announced.

Having grown up studying Chantry history, Alice knew exactly what the Inquisition had been. Her eyes opened wide in surprise. This woman, this...well, she couldn't very well call her a fanatic anymore when she'd just saved her hide...this _Seeker_ had the authority to declare an Inquisition?

"We have no leader, no numbers, and it seems," Leliana said, glancing at Chancellor Roderick, "no Chantry support." She turned to Alice and stated. "We need you on our side."

The door opened, admitting Cullen and a woman, Antivan by the look of her, dressed in a frilly ruffled blouse that Alice wouldn't have been caught dead in.

"I'm afraid we have a bit more of a problem than that," she said, and when she spoke, Alice was flooded with memories from long ago.

"Josie?" Alice asked quietly.

"You know her?" Chancellor Roderick asked.

"Yes," Josephine confirmed, smiling. _Oh no._ "Good to see you again, Lady Trevelyan."

"Trevelyan?" Leliana exclaimed, looking away, "but that was the name of King Alistair's…"

Josephine nodded. "You are standing in the presence of Lady Alice Trevelyan of Ostwick, King Alistair's betrothed and the future Queen of Ferelden."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Herald of Andraste

The room grew quiet after Josephine's announcement. Chancellor Roderick made a quick exit, but his expression upon leaving suggested to Alice that although he was cowed for the moment, he was none too pleased with the new development. Valiant stood at her side, and when she looked down at him, his tongue fell out of his mouth. _Was that a smile?_ She sat a hand on his coat, grateful for his presence in steadying her nerves for the confrontation she expected would come.

"I didn't even know King Alistair was getting married," Cullen commented.

"The arrangement was decided right before I left for the Conclave," Alice admitted, not making eye contact with anyone in the room. _Damn Josie, I wish you hadn't said anything._ She'd known the Montilyets when they'd visited her family in Ostwick. Alice's great-aunt Lucille threw parties every summer, and everyone who was anyone was there. She and Josephine had met on many occasions.

Cassandra groaned, "That means we kept the future Queen of Ferelden as a prisoner."

"Yes," Josephine said, "It's a diplomatic nightmare. Lady Alice, why didn't you tell anyone who you were?"

Alice felt all of their eyes on her. Valiant sat down at her feet, which she took as a good sign. Straightening her spine again in defiance, she looked her old friend in the eye. "I woke up in cell, with no memory of how I got there. I didn't know what your agenda was, or if anyone could be trusted. I thought it might be worse for me if I said something."

"But you could have died," Leliana stated. "We should have made better accommodations…"

"I nearly _did_ die," Alice stated, raising her glowing mark to punctuate her point. "Sorry, I that came out harsh, it's not your fault that I have this awful thing. I don't think any of you would be here doing this if you had caused that explosion. You don't need to worry about me, though, I'm used to taking care of myself."

"So we have seen," Cassandra confirmed.

"Yes, where does a noble lady learn to fight like that?" Leliana asked.

"If you know about my family, then you know many of my relatives have gone on to be quite capable Templars. We Trevelyans are stronger than we appear. 'Modest in temper, bold in deed' is even our family motto," Alice said with a small chuckle, thinking about the alternate meanings behind that statement. " _Leliana_ , now that name makes sense. You're _that_ Leliana, the one who helped the Hero end the Fifth Blight, and later became Left Hand of the Divine. I'm surprised we never met."

"As am I. The Trevelyan name is well-known enough," Leliana admitted.

"None of which solves our current dilemma," Josephine interjected. "If word gets out that we imprisoned not only the Herald of Andraste, but also the king's betrothed, there isn't a noble house from here to Orlais that will take us seriously."

"He will have to be told," Leliana stated. "There are too many who know already."

Cullen said, "I imagine with the news of the Conclave, he will have assumed that she…"

And Cassandra nodded in agreement. "He probably believes her to be dead along with the others. We cannot keep this from him. But it may mean that our Inquisition has died before it started."

"I've had dealings with the man myself in the past, he was not unreasonable," Cullen added.

Alice had listened to this exchange with a heavy heart. _If my mark is the only way to seal the Breach, these people stand no chance of success without me. I have no choice, but it means the marriage will have to wait. The Breach threatens everyone; I can't escape it just by leaving._

"Your solution is obvious," Alice spoke up, gaining everyone's attention again. "You need me to publicly announce my support of the Inquisition."

Josephine smiled in surprise. "You would be willing to do that? I admit, the thought _had_ occurred to me."

Alice nodded. "Alistair may not approve, but the alternative is unthinkable. The Breach needs to be sealed," she stated, "and if I am the only one who can do to it, then I will see it done, for Ferelden, and for all of us." She sighed. _I escaped death once. Can I do it again?_

"Spoken like a true leader," Josephine said.

"You won't be alone," Leliana assured her, "but we'll need help closing the Breach. It will take time, but I believe we can convince the Chantry to speak with us. Or maybe we could approach the rebel mages."

Alice had to force herself not to smile from the hope rising inside her. _Jowan would be so happy to hear someone in a position of power suggesting an alliance with the mages right now, but best not to react too much._

"The templars would be a better choice," Cullen asserted.

"Which does not matter, as neither side will even talk to us at the moment," Cassandra pointed out.

"I'll write a letter to Alistair," Alice said. "Maybe he will have some influence. He has history with the templars and he did just let the rebels move into Redcliffe, after all." _Part of why I agreed to marry the man._ "Between the two of us, one of us should be able to gain access to their leaders, and I can explain to him what I'm doing with the Inquisition."

Cassandra exhaled a breath of relief. "You...perhaps it really was providence that sent you to us in our hour of need."

Alice met her eyes, and shook her head. "I'd like to believe that the Maker is at work here, but honestly, I don't even know where to start, other than writing a letter that will probably take weeks to even arrive."

"If we send a raven, he will receive it in less than a day," Leliana offered. _Why am I not surprised that Leliana keeps ravens trained to send messages to the king? But, I guess they were friends before, maybe they remained so._

Alice just nodded. "The sooner the better."

"And we will work on creating a list of tasks that might expand the influence of the Inquisition while we wait for a reply from His Majesty," Cullen stated.

"Indeed, I have a few ideas, as well," Josephine added.

"I'll need somewhere to write," Alice said. "I'd like to write a letter to my family, as well, to let them know I survived."

"Of course, I have what you need in my tent outside," Leliana agreed.

"And we will meet back here in the morning to figure out our strategy," Cassandra concluded.

The meeting over, Alice followed Leliana to her tent, and sat at the makeshift desk. Leliana gave her privacy, returning to looking over her own documents. The letter to her parents was easy, just a short note to tell them that she was alive and well, and a little about the Inquisition and what they hoped to accomplish.

She added a smaller note for Jowan, but did not name him directly. Alice knew what the Left Hand of the Divine did, and she had no doubt that Leliana planned to read her mail before it was sent. She used the name Alexander, what she and Jowan had agreed to long ago as an alias for him. She was vague in her statements, but informed him of the explosion at the Conclave.

The letter for Alistair was much harder. She had barely spent any time with the king. In fact, it seemed like Leliana and Cullen already knew him far better than she did. She decided to keep it polite, but direct. She made sure to mention her well-being, that she lived through the explosion, and about the mark. She apologized for not coming in person, but told him that she was doing what she could to seal the Breach and restore order. She hoped it sounded convincing.

Swallowing past the prideful lump in her throat, she added the request for any assistance he could provide in trying to set things right. Writing that passage felt uncomfortable, asking a man she barely knew, and who might not agree with her decision, for favors, but she knew that with his backing they stood a better chance. _Blessed are the peacekeepers,_ she reminded herself. _Isn't that what I'm doing? I hope I am doing the Maker's work, not that it helped the hundreds of other people at the Conclave._

Her correspondence complete, she stood up, and nearly tripped over Valiant. She had never had a dog before, and this constant companion at her side was an adjustment for her.

"I'm done, boy, are you ready to go take a look around?" she asked him, and he stood up. _Apparently, that's a yes._

Alice turned the letters over to Leliana. "I'll just let you seal them," she said with a knowing look. Leliana seemed surprised by her words, but nodded and accepted the letters anyway.

"Where can I find healer Adan?" she asked. Leliana pointed to a cluster of buildings to the east.

"Thanks."

Valiant and Alice walked over to the wooden structures, and she was surprised to see Solas coming out of one of them.

"Ah, the Herald of Andraste, blessed hero to save us all," he remarked. He smiled when he saw the mabari, "And her noble companion beast. Andraste had a mabari, did she not? It is fitting."

"You don't have to make fun of me. I didn't start that rumor," she pointed out.

The smile remains in place, and she finds it hard to determine whether it is truly mocking or not. "Every war has its heroes, I am merely curious as to what kind you will be."

"I honestly have no idea what I'm doing," Alice confessed, trying to keep the bitterness from creeping into her voice. "But I'm willing to help. The Breach is a threat we cannot run from."

"A most pragmatic approach," he commented, and she got the impression he didn't like her answer. Solas looked off into the distance and spoke without looking at her. "I will stay," he said, "at least until the Breach has been closed."

"You were going to leave?" Alice questioned. _This elf seems to know more than the others about the mark. I'd hate to lose his knowledge._

"I am an apostate mage. Cassandra has be accommodating, but how long before they use that against me?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

"I wouldn't let that happen."

"How would you stop them?"

"I…" she trailed off, wanting to tell him about her history, about the Mage Underground, and about the role she in particular played in helping apostates, but she dared not reveal that information yet. Besides, she was having trouble reading this Solas person, and had no way of knowing if he was trustworthy. "I'm not without resources," she stated, settling on a vague answer.

"Is that so? Then perhaps your resources will aid us in closing the Breach," he said, and turned away, marking the end of this awkward conversation.

Alice walked away, pondering what she had done wrong already to anger Solas, who had seemed impressed with her in the valley. _I don't know these people. I need to be more careful, I guess. They may need me, but that doesn't mean they have to like me._

"At least _you_ like me, boy," she whispered to the hound, who eyed her inquisitively, turning his head. "But you'd better stay outside this time," she told him.

(Whine)

"I doubt a healer would welcome a dog inside his workshop," she explained. "I won't be long."

Valiant took a seat near the entrance, evidently standing guard, as Alice walked inside. The interior of the building was warm, delightfully so. She hadn't realized how cold it was until she felt the heat of the fire. There were a couple of cots in the room, and a table strewn with various potions, bottles, and vials. Adan himself was a bearded man who stood bent over of the tables, reading notes of some sort.

"Are you the healer?" Alice asked.

"Not really," he answered. "But I see you're still alive."

 _Yikes. Does everyone in this place dislike me?_ She decided to try a polite approach "You're Adan, correct? I hear I have you to thank for taking care of me while I was unconscious."

"As good as I could anyway, I'm an alchemist, not a healer. But if you need any potions made, I can do that. _If_ I get the ingredients I need." She noticed the gruffness in his voice, but it didn't seem to be directed at her, anyway.

 _Play to his ego,_ she thought. "Potion-making is a very useful skill. I would think the Inquisition would want to keep their potion master well-stocked. Why don't you have what you need?"

"The Seeker seems to value a sword more than herbs. I even heard her say 'I don't have time to pick flowers' at one point."

"Huh. Well I have nothing scheduled for the rest of today, maybe I could help?"

He shrugged. "Anything you can gather would be useful. Elfroot is always in short supply during a war."

"So you've seen wars before?" Alice asked. _Press him a little for information, but not too much._

"I served King Cailan before the Blight happened. After he died, I didn't stay to serve the regent."

 _Alistair's brother, and Loghain, the reported traitor who attempted to cover up the massacre at Ostagar._ Alice felt grateful that she had been a teenager during that time, and hadn't really felt the effects of the Blight directly, at least not until the refugees started showing up. Things had changed after that.

"So Elfroot. Anything else?" she questioned.

"You were serious? I figured you'd have more important things to do. Well, if you happen across any of these, I'd appreciate it." He handed her a list. She read it, and noticed familiar plants like Blood Lotus and Spindleweed. She doubted they would find any Spindleweed here as it normally gew in warmer climates, but she was willing to bet these "ideas" that Josie, Leliana and Cullen were going to present tomorrow would entail leaving Haven.

"I'll see what I can do." _I'm pretty sure I saw some Elfroot next to the Chantry. I'll start there._

"Here, take this," he said, handing her a piece of cloth. She realized upon unfolding it that it was a bag meant to be worn across the body, just right for carrying the herbs.

"Thank you Adan, this is perfect. I'll let you know what I find." She bowed her head a little and walked back to the door. _Maybe I_ can _make friends around here. Adan doesn't seem so bad, just stressed._ Valiant stood up as she exited.

"Apparently we're picking flowers today," she told him.

(Bark!)

"Seriously? I thought that would bore you," she commented, then laughed to herself. "I'm getting so lonely that I'm talking to the dog now." She shook her head and walked away from the door, the hound trailing along beside her.

Solas was gone from where he had stood before, off to some task unknown to her, but she was grateful. Their last interaction had left her with an unsettled feeling that made her question her abilities. _The least I can do is pick some herbs._

She'd learned a lot about herbs from some of the apostates that they had sheltered over the years. There was one about three years ago, a healer named Anders, that had taught her quite a bit. She doubted she could make more than a simple health potion on her own, but at least she knew what the plants looked like.

Her father had been pleased. She supposed a nobleman wanting his daughter to learn more outdoor pursuits was a bit unconventional, but her father had been a great huntsman and fisherman, and he'd taught her about self-sufficiency. Outdoor survival was part of the skills they helped teach the apostates so they could live independent of the Circle. Provided she had a bow or a hook and line, and some way to make fire, she'd always be able to find enough to eat in the wilds. Given her current circumstances, it sounded like she was going to be needing those skills very soon.

But that suited her fine, too. She liked being outside, although her mother would always yell at her about her complexion if she got too much sun. She walked for a while, enjoying the quiet and fresh air. It was a little unnerving at first, hearing a few people greet her as "Your Worship," or "Herald", but she was starting to become accustomed to it.

Elfroot was easy enough to find, and she filled her satchel to the brim, but the others didn't appear to grow in the area. She ventured away from the settlement, down to the frozen lake, now free from demons for the time being, but still had no luck. Valiant barked, getting her attention, and she saw a group of nugs squeaking away just down the path.

"You hungry boy?"

(Bark!)

"Me too, but we can see what they have back up there for dinner. I'm sure we'll be eating roasted nug soon enough once we get on the road."

Passing the stables on her way back, she saw that they were empty. She could see evidence that they had only recently contained several horses, and the thought made her a little sad. Another reminder of what they lost with the explosion at the Conclave.

A man in the roofed section next to the stables was waving at her. The fires, and sound of hammers hitting metal informed her that this was the blacksmith, or maybe an armory. She and Valiant stepped inside the smithy, grateful again for the warmth from the fires. She hadn't realized she'd been out so long.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Greetings, Your Worship. I was informed earlier that I am to outfit you in some basic gear. You must be freezing."

"A little," she admitted shyly.

"It's nothing fancy, but I think have something that will work. I'm Harritt."

"Alice," she said, smiling. "Something warmer sounds fantastic right about now."

"Yes, Your Worship," he replied, and she was disappointed at his politeness. _Should I try again? Adan was able to be friendlier, maybe this blacksmith can too. Let's go with the praise route again._

"You seem to have quite the setup here already, Harritt. I bet you can make all kinds of things."

"Well, we mostly do the basics, but I can follow directions pretty well, so if there's something special you want, just bring me the design."

"What a generous offer, thank you," she said. _Am I laying it on too thick? I get the impression Harritt isn't used to being praised._

He smiled, and she knew she had calculated correctly. "I'd be happy to create something for such a lady as yourself, Your Worship." The title didn't even grate on her this time.

"So show me what you have for me, Harritt," she prompted with a laugh. He went to the back and brought out a set of soft leather pants, a sturdy pair of boots, and a long leather coat, fit with reinforced shoulders and shiny buttons in the front.

"I love it," she said, and she meant it. It looked warm, and like it would offer some protection against attacks. It was exactly like what she would have wanted.

"You might want these too," he said, handing her a scarf and several hair pins. "We get requests for all kinds of things around here, and I had a few extras lying around."

"Thank you, Harritt. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help you in return."

"Not at the moment, but I'll let you know. There's a building over there," Harritt said, pointing in the direction away from the stables. "It's unoccupied at the moment, you're welcome to change in there if you like."

Alice nodded, and immediately went to the door he had indicated. Valiant sat outside. _Hm, I didn't even have to say anything this time. Smart dog._ She went inside, and quickly changed into the pants, pulling the jacket on over her long-sleeved top and fastening some of the buttons over her chest. It fit far better than she expected. She relished in the warmth of the lining, and the buttery soft feeling of the pants.

For a second, she wished for a mirror, but realized her appearance didn't really matter right now. It was good enough that she was comfortable and protected, and her mother wasn't here to yell at her if she gained a few freckles from the sun this time. She pulled her hair up above the collar of the jacket so it wouldn't catch on it, and secured it in a bun with the hair pins. With the scarf, her neck was warm enough.

Leaving the building, Valiant again fell into step beside her. _Is he going to follow me everywhere?_ she wondered.

Harritt smiled when he saw her. "Looks good," he said, but his face went pale when he realized he'd just complimented her. "I mean, I hope you're happy with it, Your Worship."

"I am indeed," she responded, deciding to ignore his earlier blunder. "It's very comfortable, and I'm much warmer. Thank you."

"Thank Commander Cullen, he's the one who suggested it."

 _Cullen did?_ "I'll be sure to do that. Good day, Harritt."

Alice allowed the smile to fade once she left the smithy, and confusion took over. _What am I doing? I'm acting as though I'm going to be staying with these people, but I know that at some point, I'm going to have to leave. Hopefully I can seal the Breach, get this damned thing off my hand, and then...then what, Alice? Go have babies with the king, a man you barely know?_

She sighed as she passed through the main gait and back up the stairs to the upper section of town. A cheery bonfire marked the center of the settlement, but as it was getting to be afternoon, the people she had seen warming themselves here earlier were gone. The fire was still burning brightly, evidence that it had not been abandoned for long.

Music played in the distance, and she instinctively walked toward the sound. Another building sprawled in front of her, this one larger than most of the other ones. Now that she was closer, she could hear the sound of boisterous voices from within. _A tavern. Probably kind of rough in there, but we might be able get something to eat._ She decided to deliver the Elfroot to Adan before seeking out dinner.

Hurrying up the stairs, she quickly opened the door, startling the alchemist.

She chuckled at his expression. "Sorry, Adan, kind of in a hurry, just wanted to drop this off."

His eyebrows shot up when he saw the sides of her satchel bulging with herbs. Alice moved to remove the strap over her head, but Adan shook his head.

"Just empty it over there, and you can keep the bag. I understand you're probably going to be traveling. If you find more things that could be useful, use it to bring them back."

"I can do that," she said, smiling at him. "But for now, I need to be going."

"Good evening, then, Herald."

Alice stepped back out into the cold, but the chill bite to the evening air wasn't as bad now with her new armor. Valiant followed her as she strode to the side entrance of the tavern and opened the door. The loud conversation stopped by the door, and like a wave, each table became quiet and the occupants turned to stare at her. Alice had never felt more uncomfortable in her life. _Why did I come here? Maybe I should have just eaten nug like the dog wanted to._

"Herald!" a voice shouted pleasantly. _Shit, I know that voice._ She scanned the room to find the source, and, sure enough, Varric sat with a few others at a table, a mug of ale in front of him. "Join us," he said, waving his hand, calling her over to the table.

"No, no dogs," a stern voice called. Alice turned and saw a pretty redhead behind the bar.

She looked down at Valiant. "Sorry boy, sounds like they won't let you in."

(Low growl)

"I said get that mutt out of here!" the redhead yelled again.

"Don't be like that Valiant, I'll bring you something good, I promise."

The mabari gave her a long look before turning and going back out of the door. She assumed he had taken up post outside, just as he had at the other buildings she had been in.

Glancing back to the table, she saw Varric raise an eyebrow in question. "You coming, Herald?"

 _I suppose I am._ Alice sat at the table next to Varric, and looked at the others at the table. Next to her were two of the Inquisitions soldiers, and across from them sat two women, one human, and one elf.

"I just came in for something to eat, I can't stay long," she said, already planning on bolting at the first opportunity.

"Nonsense, we were just going to start a game of Wicked Grace. You play, don't you?"

"Maybe another time," she said, looking away and wishing she'd left with Valiant when she'd had the chance.

"Don't be a sour puss, Her- you know, I'm not sure if that's the right thing to call you. Is it Herald, Your Ladyship, or _Your Highness?"_

Alice frowned. _The annoying dwarf is trying to bait me. Play it calm, Alice._ "I'm not married yet. The only title I hold any claim to is Lady, and I'd really prefer you didn't use that. You can just call me Alice, that's fine."

Varric looked a little surprised. "You take all the fun out of it, don't you?"

"Fun?" she asked, her temper rising. "You think any of this is fun? We _all_ lost people in that temple!"

Silence again fell over the room.

"But, far be it from me to ruin anyone's _fun_. I'll find somewhere else to get a meal." She stood up, and with what dignity she had, marched out of the door without a glance backwards.

Outside, Valiant stepped in front of her, causing her to stop and look at him.

"It's okay, I don't need them to like me, remember? I have you."

She heard the voices picking back up inside the tavern on the other side of the door. She sighed, knowing she couldn't go back in there. _I'm not even sure where I'm supposed to stay tonight. I guess I'll go back to the place where I woke up._

She walked back through the deserted central pathways, down the stairs and back to the house where she had started her day. The door was unlocked and she opened it to find the interior was well-lit with candles already. _Does someone live here?_ She saw no one else inside, but on the main table, someone had left a plate of food and a note.

Picking it up, it read:

Your Worship,

The others and I came to look for you, but you weren't here. I hope you are finding your way around well enough.

-C

 _Just "C"? Was that Cassandra?_ The food smelled amazing, and there was plenty of it for both her and the dog. She tore into it, her growling stomach not letting her eat quickly. Maybe it was her hunger, but she would have sworn she'd never eaten a better meal, and when she finished, both she and Valiant breathed a sigh of relief.

A full stomach improved her physical state, but she still felt nervous. _Our own people hate me, and I'm supposed to somehow convince others to join our cause?_ She glared at the mark and for the dozenth time today wished it away.

 _I guess nothing can be done about it tonight. Maybe I can start fresh again tomorrow._ She sat on the bed, and decided turning in early sounded like a good idea.

Alice awoke, and felt a warm body pinning the covers down next to her. She reached a hand out to stroke Valiant's fur, but noticed the room was still bright and realized she had fallen asleep with the candle burning. Examining it, she could tell by the amount of wax that she had only been asleep for an hour or two.

She tried to go back to sleep, but laid there, restless, her mind racing, recalling what had happened: the Fade, the things chasing her, rifts, the awful pride demon, and everyone laughing at her. She knew she would get no more sleep for a while. She sat up, pushing at the mabari hound who gave a grunt of complaint, but hopped off the bed and curled up on the floor near it.

Smoothing her hair back into place, she pulled the leather jacket back on before heading to the door. Valiant looked up at her.

"I'm going out, do you want to go?" she asked. Valiant humphed and closed his eyes. "I'll take that as a no, then."

She stepped out of her door into the darkness, the way lit only by the moon peeking through the clouds, the energy swirling in the Breach above the mountains, and her own glowing hand. She held her palm out and downward, shining the light on the path below to watch her step. Finding the gate still standing open, she went through, past the tents, to the pier that looked out over the lake. She sat down on the cold wooden surface, and hugged her knees to her chest in a protective position.

 _What if...what if I_ can't _do this?_ she thought, tears burning unshed in her eyes. She thought about her fight for the mages, and how confident she had felt then, how much a part of an organization, that her role was important and valued, but she felt none of that now. She just felt alone, and scared. She had no family here, no Jowan and the other mages, and very few people she thought could be friends. Her tears could be held back no longer, and spilled down her cheeks.

She fell back on something that had always given her hope when she was younger. She quietly recited the Chant of Light, hoping Andraste really was listening.

"Herald?" Cullen's voice questioned softly in the night air.

Alice stood quickly, trying to wipe the tears away without him noticing. "Commander," she answered, trying not to look at him.

"I thought that was you," he commented. "I didn't mean to disturb you, but I…" he paused, stepping closer, "are you alright?"

She sighed in frustration, and looked up at him, letting him see her tear-stained face. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the others you saw me like this."

"Of course, Your Worship," he responded.

"Don't you start with that stuff too. Just Alice, please _._ "

"Alright...Alice. May I sit with you?"

"I guess, my embarrassment can't get much worse than it already is," she admitted, sitting back down on the dock, one leg propped on the edge, the other left to dangle over the ice below.

Cullen chose a place near her, looking out over the frozen landscape. "Was that the Chant of Light I heard?" he asked.

"Yes, I've always found it soothing when I'm troubled."

"As have I."

They were both silent a while, until the quiet finally got to Alice. "Why are you here, Commander?"

"Cullen, if we're to be informal," he reminded her. "I'm afraid I'm not very good at this sort of thing. You just seemed to be having a hard time of it, and I…" his words ended, as though he didn't know how to finish that statement.

"A momentary weakness, it won't happen again," she stated firmly, hoping her voice didn't waver.

"Maker's Breath, I must be worse at this than I thought," he said, and Alice couldn't help but chuckle. She peeked over and found him watching her. He asked, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Alice sighed, the humor leaving her expression. She nodded. "I'm scared I can't be what they need. I'm nobody special."

"Special enough to catch the eye of a king," he observed.

She shook her head. "It's an arranged marriage. I've only met him once."

"Oh," he said. "Sorry." He looked away, shifting his long legs uncomfortably. "I assumed you two were close."

"No, It's alright, I agreed to the match. I thought it would give me a chance to do some good."

"You wouldn't consider what we're doing here as such?"

"Of course I do...but Cullen, I'm _terrible_ at this so far. I mean, the whole idea of this 'Herald' business is to bring people together, right? I've only managed to talk to three people today that I didn't anger: you, the apothecary, and the smith."

"Adan and Harritt? If you succeeded in winning them over, I'd say you're far from terrible. Neither of them like _anyone_ , as far as I've been able to tell," a grin threatened to pull at his lips.

She gave him a skeptical look, but then she had a thought. "Oh, that reminds me, I've been meaning to thank you for the armor. It's perfect, exactly what I would have picked out for myself."

"You're welcome, but it wasn't entirely unselfish. I believe you'll be sent out of Haven soon to start spreading word of the Inquisition, and you can't go out there unprotected."

"Right." Another long exhalation, followed by an awkward pause in the conversation.

"Maybe it isn't about being special," he commented after a few seconds.

"Then can we pick another Herald of Andraste?" she joked.

"One day in, and you're ready to quit already?" he teased, a half-smile dancing across his features in the near-dark. "Funny, you didn't strike me as the sort to give up so easily."

"I'm not...you know, Cullen, I think you're right. Maybe I haven't given this enough of a chance."

"You only truly fail when you stop trying."

"Huh. Maybe _that's_ how I'm special: I'm stubborn enough that I won't fail," she said, smiling up at him. "Thanks for talking to me. You're not so bad at this, after all." _And maybe Andraste_ did _hear my prayer. I do feel better._ Alice stood up, brushing off her pants. "I think I'll try to get some more sleep."

"Tomorrow, then," Cullen said getting to his own feet and heading back toward the tents with the other soldiers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Stumbling Forward

The next morning, Alice studied her reflection in the mirror, her bright green eyes watching her back. _How am I going to convince the members of the Inquisition that I'm a leader they can follow?_ She told Cullen she wasn't going to give up, but she wasn't sure how to start. _When I leave here, I'm willingly stepping out into the world as the Herald of Andraste. No more denying it. I'm still not sure if it's true, but it's what the Inquisition needs me to be, and I suppose that's close enough for now._

The armored jacket helped a little, made her look a little more the part. She tugged at the stiff collar, again getting stuck in her hair, when a thought occurred to her. Alice reached down and picked up the pair of shears, likely left there for cutting bandages. Her long blonde tresses made her look a bit young, childlike. _Maybe another outward change._ Valiant whined, causing her to look at him, and he cocked his head in question.

"What do you think boy, is it time for something different?"

(Bark!)

"I'll take that as a yes," she confirmed with a chuckle. Taking a deep breath, she raised the shears, and before she could lose her nerve, snipped at a section of hair, cutting it just above her shoulders.

She had some experience helping the mages with haircuts, but she'd never attempted to work on her own before. She carefully trimmed the rest of it to match as best she could, with a few shorter pieces in front to frame her face. _Not bad,_ she thought turning one way, then another to get a better view of it in the mirror. Her mother might not have liked it, but Alice thought it suited her. Plus, her jacket didn't catch on it any more.

Straightening her spine and putting a pleasant smile on her face, she walked out the door to greet the new day, Valiant at her heels, as always. The people in Haven were already hard at work. A few called out to her, and she nodded her head to them as she passed. Taking the route up the stairs to the central section, she saw Varric conversing with an elf, the one from the tavern last night. He noticed her, and stopped talking. She gave a shy smile and a little wave, but kept going, not looking back to see his reaction. She didn't want to be late for the morning meeting. Reaching the front of the Chantry, she was surprised to see Leliana waiting for her.

"A moment, Your Worship," she said, and walked toward her tent, obviously expecting Alice to follow. She did out of curiosity, wondering what the spymaster could want to talk to her about that couldn't be said in front of the Seeker, Josie and Cullen. Alice's steps crunched across freshly fallen snow and gravel, and placing one hand on the fabric of the tent, she ducked her head under the entrance. Valiant took up his post just outside.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes adjusting to the dimmer light underneath.

"You cut your hair?" she asked, not answering the question yet.

"I thought this would be easier, since I'm going to be traveling a lot," Alice said, self-consciously tugging on the shorter strands. "Does it look bad?"

Leliana sighed. "It's not bad, but you missed a few pieces in the back. Here, allow me to help you."

Alice sat in the chair and allowed Leliana to fix the back a little neater. "There, much more presentable now." She handed her a mirror, and Alice had to admit, it _did_ look better.

"You're right. I just wanted something different - to show them I'm accepting this new life."

Leliana paused. "I imagine this must be difficult for you," she acknowledged.

"But I don't want to give up," Alice said, her shoulders squaring. "I think I'm ready for it now." She stood up.

"Wait, there was a reason I asked to you to come with me," Leliana said, and turned to move behind the desk, leaning over to retrieve something. When she turned back around, she was holding a shortbow, carved out of some kind of light-colored wood. _No wait, is that bone?_

"It's beautiful, what material is that made of?" Alice questioned, studying the gently curving limbs of the weapon. She noticed it was covered in runes, and wrapped in a swirling pattern of leaves and vines. "It looks Dalish."

"You are correct. You've a good eye for weaponry."

"I've always had a fascination with how things work, projectile weapons specifically. Is it heavy?"

"No, here, test it for yourself," Leliana handed her the bow. Alice held the grip in front of her, surprised at how light and delicate it felt.

Leliana continued, "It's made from Ironbark, a rare material that only the Dalish seem to have the ability to work with. This was mine, given to me by the Keeper of a clan in the Brecilian Forest after the Warden and I helped free their people from a curse. I'd like you to have it."

"What? You'd give me such a precious thing?" Alice asked, her eyebrows shooting upward in her surprise. "No, this has meaning to you, Leliana, I couldn't possibly take this." She moved to hand it back, but Leliana shook her head.

"Consider it me passing on my hopes to you, that we are successful in uniting the people, restoring order after the death of The Divine." Leliana's voice had started strong, but quieted as she ended her statement.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I was at her side for years, believing I was helping people. Now, I question whether it was all for nothing." She rested her hands on the table, expression hidden in the folds of her hood.

"I don't know, either. But I intend to try my best to do the Maker's work," Alice said, glancing back down at her hand, the green glow emanating around the grip of the bow, even now seeming out of place to her. "Although it means I may not be able to fulfill other promises I've made."

"I believe King Alistair will understand. He is a good man," Leliana said.

"So I keep hearing," Alice commented with a wry smile.

"Maybe there is still time to learn yet for yourself," she replied. "He should have received your letter by now. We will have to see how he responds, yes?"

Alice balanced the intricate bow in her palm. "Thank you. For the gift, and for your words. But we should probably get in there."

She nods. "I do like your hair, though."

Alice chuckled. "Me too."

The walked together to the door of the Chantry. Leliana held the door for her, and ended up having to hold it for Valiant, too as he shouldered his way inside. They crossed the main room, through to the far door. The others looked up as they entered.

"Good, you are here," Josephine said, then added hesitantly, "and you've brought the dog with you."

Alice shrugged. "Seems I can't get rid of him. Don't worry, I don't think Valiant will be giving up any Inquisition secrets any time soon." She looks down at the mabari hound, who sat down next to her, panting happily. _I never knew I wanted a dog until now. Thanks for finding me, boy._

Josephine continued, "Then we can get started. To close the Breach we will need allies to give us their support. I've been looking over our contacts, and it seems that your family name will help a little in getting the word out, but it is not yet enough to approach the rebel mages."

"I concur, the templar order isn't likely to listen to us as we currently stand, either," Cullen added, his eyes focused on the map.

"Nor has Chantry responded to our offer to meet," Leliana stated, "but our scouts in the Hinterlands did turn up one name, Mother Giselle, a Chantry sister who would be willing to speak with us. Herald, I believe it would benefit us to enlist her aid. She may be able to help us convince the others."

Alice nodded. "Sounds like I have my first mission. I've also been tasked with bringing back some healing herbs, which I'm sure will be helpful for us. Anything I should know about the situation in the Hinterlands?"

"The mages and templars are in outright war," Cullen replied. "You'll be walking through the middle of that conflict, so tread lightly. It may be difficult to determine who is friend and who is foe."

"But there may also be those that would be sympathetic to our cause," Leliana suggested. "You should work to acquire agents in the field that can help be our hands, ears, and eyes when we are not there."

"Alright," Alice agreed. "Find Mother Giselle, look for those willing to join us as agents, bring back herbs, and get the word out however I can, all while trying to not die. Anything else?"

"Horses," Cassandra stated. "Master Dennet in the Hinterlands is known for being keeping the finest horses in all of Ferelden. The Inquisition could use quality mounts."

"Sounds like we'll be busy for a while," Alice concludes, giving a small smile. "So when do we leave?"

"Well, _we_ won't be going," Cullen answered. "Leliana, Josephine are I needed here in Haven."

Alice tried hard to hide her disappointment. "Who's going with me, then? It can't just be me and Valiant, right?"

"I will be assisting you," Cassandra said. _She wouldn't be my first choice, but at least she's good in a fight._ "We will also take Solas and Varric."

 _Shit. Play it cool._ "Great." _No, not great. I have to spend weeks alone with these people?_

"You'll meet Scout Harding at the Inquisition camp just on the outskirts. I've marked the position here on your map," Cullen stated, rolling up a detailed map of the Hinterlands.

"Thank you," Alice responded.

Josie said, "We are working to encourage more ravens to use the nesting boxes here, but they are not fully trained yet. We will send a runner out to retrieve any message a few days behind you. Also, I have taken the liberty of giving you a small credit to purchase any other small necessities for your travels with Seggrit. He's the merchant down near the gate. May the Maker watch over you."

The group separated, Cassandra and Leliana leaving first, then Josie. Cullen stayed behind.

"Better today?" he asked, reaching down to scratch Valiant's head.

She smiled. "Much, thanks."

"You changed your hair," he commented.

"You just now noticed?" Alice choked out around a laugh. "It's good thing we have a spymaster to watch out for things. You're obviously not that observant."

"No, I noticed, I just..." he said.

"I'm teasing you, Cullen, it's alright."

"I like it."

Surprised, Alice looked at him. She wasn't expecting to hear something so direct like that from him. She felt her cheeks warm a little, and looked away. "Thanks...I should be going."

"See you later."

Alice left the Chantry, excited about doing a little shopping. The first thing she wanted was a good pair of gloves. They would need to be thin, so as not to interfere with her archery, but she didn't want to lose fingers due to frostbite, either. With that in mind, she headed east out of the Chantry. That meant she passed the tavern, but she refused to let the memory of yesterday's embarrassment stop her from doing what she needed to do.

Varric was still by the fire when she reached the central section of town, although the elf was gone. Varric headed toward her when he spotted her. "Herald," he called, and Alice fought not to roll her eyes. _I have to spend the next couple of weeks with you, and you need something already?_

She decided two could play at his game. "Ah, so you've changed your mind about letting me see your crossbow, have you? I knew you'd come around."

"No," he commented defensively, reaching protectively around to his back, but he wasn't actually wearing Bianca today. That motion was quite telling; he was used to fighting, used to reaching for his weapon at a moment's notice. It made her question last night's opinion of him. _Maybe he's not as nonchalant about things as I thought._

"Pity, she really is a beautiful piece of equipment. I bet I could _optimize her peak performance_ ," Alice said, grinning.

"Okay now you're doing it on purpose. And to believe I came to apologize," he responded, shaking his head.

"Very well, I accept your apology," Alice said, her grin widening.

"Now wait a minute, I never-"

"Too late, all's forgiven," she teased, but allowed her humor to give way to a more serious expression. "I probably overreacted anyway. Yesterday was a bit rough for me."

Varric's expression softened. "And I should have been a little more cognizant of that. You'd just woke up, for shit's sake," he admitted. "I'm usually better at it than that, but I was just trying to cheer you up. Truce?"

Alice reached out to grab his extended hand, but before they could connect, Varric pulled it back. "Bianca's still off-limits, though," he clarified.

"Admit it, you're just afraid I'm a better shot than you," Alice commented dryly, examining her nails in an attempt to appear unconcerned.

"A spoiled princess like you? Bianca and I could handle that level of competition in our sleep."

 _"Princess?_ I thought we went over titles yesterday, I mean, Ostwick doesn't even have a princess, we're ruled by a teryn, so that one's not even _remotely_ correct."

"I knew the exiled prince of Starkhaven," he said, "but where was he? Drinking in the same tavern with the rest of us."

 _"Everyone_ knows Prince Sebastian. He's quite vocal. Anyway, Starkhaven's a mess; if he ever _did_ manage to gain the throne, someone would just assassinate him in less than a week."

Varric laughed, a deep sound that ignited humor in Alice, as well, and she chuckled.

"You know, Princess, I think we found something we can agree on. Choir Boy should just stick to life in the Chantry and leave the ruling to someone else."

"So...back to our earlier discussion…" Alice hedged.

"Answer's still no," Varric answered petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not about _Bianca_ , well, sort of I guess. Maybe the two if us should have a little friendly competition soon, see which one of us is the better shot?" Alice asked, quirking an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "And if I win?"

"I'll stop asking to check Bianca's grip," Alice commented. "And if I win?"

"Hm...you're not going to win. Bianca and I _always_ win," he bragged.

"Humor me," Alice said, crossing her arms over her chest, waiting for a response.

"A drink at the tavern," he answered.

"Too small," she replied. "I think you're underestimating how much I want a look at your crossbow. I want an acknowledgement in your next book, with a statement about how I won."

"No way," he said, frowning.

"I thought you and Bianca _always_ win?" Alice teased.

"Very cute, Princess. Alright, I'll compromise. Acknowledgement, but name only, I'm not telling anyone if you win."

"Deal." They shook hands, and Alice felt a lot better about their arrangement. She wasn't really sure she could beat Varric. That Bianca of his had a lot of unique features she'd never seen in a crossbow before, and she was willing to bet it was going to give him an unfair advantage. But, Alice had been shooting since she was a child, remembering her father taking her hunting. Alice had killed her first halla at eight, and her first wyvern by twelve. She was better than average, at least. Still, it cost her nothing, really, and a little friendly competition might calm things between her and the dwarf.

Alice moved on, heading down the stairs to where Seggrit has set up his stand. He was a blonde man, wearing a large scarf and well-made leather armor. She greeted him. "Hello you must be Seggrit I'm-"

"I already know who you are, Your Worship. Whole town won't stop buzzing about how you stepped right out of the Fade. But, if you see anything you like, I'd be willing to give you a substantial discount."

 _I just bet you will,_ Alice thought. The only real merchant in Haven, she knew he could practically charge whatever he liked, and people would still pay it, because they had no other option.

"Josephine said she had arranged for a credit for me?" Alice asked, keeping her tone polite. _No sense in making enemies of this man, even if I'm pretty sure he's planning on ripping me off._

"Right," he replied. "Just let me know what you need, then."

"I'm looking for a pair of gloves, something thin enough that I can wear them while shooting a bow, but warm enough to keep out the cold."

"I've just the thing," he said, digging under the table. He pulled out a pair of pale leather gloves. On closer inspection, she saw that they were grey, and mottled.

"What animal is that leather from?" she asked.

"Snoufleur," he answered. "They're native to the south of here. They have a high resistance to the cold, but their skin is still soft, so it makes for good gloves."

She picked up the left one and tugged it into place. It fit perfectly, like a second skin. She flexed her fingers, and tried a few motions she would be using while shooting. "Yes, these will do nicely. Excellent suggestion, Seggrit."

He smiled. "Oh, there is something the other archers use, too, that might interest you," he added.

Alice was intrigued. "Do tell," she said excitedly, leaning in to listen.

"For Your Worship," he said, leaning in to whisper, "I'll throw them at a steep discount if you buy the gloves."

Alice gasped, enjoying the drama of their interlude. "What is it, Seggrit? Now I have to know."

He brought out two sets of small square fabric patches. They were thin, but with tiny bumps underneath that indicate they had something inside. "It's nothing fancy," he cautions. "They call them hand warmers. You set them by the fire, or carry them inside your clothing next to your skin. The grain inside will hold a bit of heat for a time. You can slip these down into boots or gloves, or keep them in your pocket.

"That's brilliant," she admitted, looking at the simple bags. "I was starting to think I'd never be warm again." Alice's small chuckle brought a smile to his face.

"So what else will you be buying?" he asked, the moment clearly over.

"Hm...I could use arrows. And I'm fairly certain the strap on this quiver needs replacing, I might be in the market for a new one."

After completing her business with Seggrit, who seemed pleased as punch about Alice spending her entire credit, she was fully outfitted for the journey. She and Valiant returned to the small building that had been home for the past few days. The tension in her neck made her long to be able to stretch back out in bed and nap, but she realized they had better make time and get on the road.

She noticed another batch of food had been left for her, with a note in the same handwriting as last time. It read: _Good luck in the Hinterlands. -C._

She frowned. Cassandra was going with her to the Hinterlands, why would she have sent this? She realized "C" must be Cullen. _Another thing to thank him for. If it weren't for him, I probably would still be going hungry._

She ate her lunch, sharing morsels with Valiant again, as usual. She tried out the hand warmers, and found them to be quite comfortable. Finally, she could put it off no longer: it was time to leave Haven with her team.

Leaving her home, she bid a begrudging farewell to her cozy bed, and trudged through the snow to meet her companions. They were gathered by the gate. Cassandra wore the same sour expression she usually did, Varric gave a smile that seemed a little forced, and Solas nodded politely, yet remained aloof. _So much for making friends around here. Thank goodness for the dog._

Despite what she knew she was heading into, it felt good to get on the road. Alice had always been most at home outdoors - of course, that had been much warmer back in the Free Marches. She kept the warmers in her pockets for now, close enough to her skin to keep the heat in, and putting her hands in her pockets, they were happily warm enough.

The cold air aside, the descent down from the mountains was beautiful and Alice found herself easily ending up in front of the others, eager for another new vista of the lands below. Not much improved between her and the others. Solas still treated her with a detached air of almost scientific study, but she caught him looking at her curiously when he thought she wasn't looking. Varric mostly spoke with Cassandra, much to the Seeker's annoyance. She doubted the dwarf ever lived with silence. Alice, on the other hand, didn't mind a little solitude.

The first few days passed without much incident, but on the fourth day, they encountered a rift. They spotted it from a distance, down and in a small clearing.

"So is it time, then, Varric?" Alice asked Varric.

"Time to embarrass yourself, you mean, Princess?" he retorted.

Cassandra looked at both of them in disbelief. "You had a wager on this?"

Alice shrugged. "On who's the better shot. You and Solas are the judges, I guess, so you'd better be paying attention." She was already drawing her new bow and pulling an arrow from the quiver. Alice heard nothing this time, not the hissing of the crystals sliding in the rift, not the roar of the demons, or blasts of energy rising up as she walked forward, only her own heartbeat. She calmed her breathing, took aim, and fired. The bow sang in her hands, and Alice felt like she'd owned it her whole life. _Thank you, Leliana._ It took a couple of shots, but she took down a fear demon in no time.

More tendrils of magic formed outside the rift, announcing the arrival or a second round of demons. Alice knelt and targeted just above the one of the spikes of energy. The despair demon that rose didn't even have time to form a barrier, as it disintegrated from her perfectly-placed shot in the head. She spared a split-second to wonder how well Varric was doing, but that was all it took, and the fear demon erupted from underneath her, knocking her to the ground.

Left with no other recourse she aimed as best she could from the ground, nocked the arrow she already had in her hand, and fired. The demon roared in pain, but it wasn't enough to kill it, and her quiver was pinned underneath her. Alice reached desperately for the small dagger she kept at her side, but before she could reach it, Valiant launched himself into the spindly demon, shaking it violently. _Good boy,_ she thought. Cassandra swung her sword and its head went flying separately from its body, only to break apart, converting back to the green energy and merging back into the rift.

Alice felt, more than heard the rift open and scrambled quickly to her feet. She snagged the energy and reeled it in, just as before, closing her fist in one final tug. The pressure in her hand eased, just as it always did after closing a rift, and she felt the embarrassment creeping in. _I needed saving...Varric was right, that_ was _an embarrassment._ She found herself unable to look the others in the eye.

"Good work," Cassandra stated, but Alice detected no hint of sarcasm. "Another rift is closed."

"Well done," Solas agreed.

Varric walked over to her, and Alice braced herself for the mocking she was sure was coming.

"Alright, you're good," he acknowledged bitterly. "Bianca and I are still better, but you're not half bad, Princess."

"Seriously? I fell on my ass. I exactly wouldn't call that my best performance," she admitted with a small chuckle.

"I'll settle for knowing Bianca is safe from your grabby hands," he teased, "and since when do princesses say _ass_?"

Alice just shrugged. "Still not a princess," she commented, and they shared an awkward smile. _Progress_ , she thought.

A few days later, they entered the Hinterlands, and were greeted by another rift. They employed a similar strategy as they had in Haven, now along with Valiant, and it didn't prove too difficult to close. Alice was just happy not to have lost her footing this time around. Pulling in the "rift fish" made her long for some actual fishing.

"Hey," she said, breaking the silence for the first time in hours. "Can we make camp early today? There's something I want to do."

Cassandra frowned. "We need to get to the Crossroads to meet this Giselle. We should push on."

Varric rolled his eyes and he know he was probably calling her "princess" in his head again. Solas, as usual, said nothing. Alice sighed. _Of course that didn't go well. But, both moons will be close to full tonight, I don't really need daylight for what I have in mind_. "Okay," she said, and Cassandra seemed surprised that she had continued speaking, "but I want to camp by a stream or river."

Cassandra seemed to think about that for a minute before nodding. "There is a stream a few more miles ahead. We should make it before nightfall."

Alice smiled, looking down at her bag, and was glad she'd thought to purchase what she would need from Seggrit. He'd looked at her a bit strangely, but Alice doubted that man would turn down a profit for anything, and sold her the things she asked for. Hopefully she'll have a good story of how it worked out to share with him when she got back from Haven.

They traveled on for a few more hours after leaving the rift, and finally reached the stream, just as the sun was starting to set. They hurriedly set up camp, and Alice excused herself, taking her bag with her down to the stream. It wasn't big enough to be considered a river, but it was certainly deep and wide enough to do what she wanted.

Retrieving the wooden contraption from her bag, she looked for the perfect spot. She went upstream from where the others would like visit the water source, to wash up and fill their waterskins. _Aha! That's a perfect spot!_ She found a small side flow that slowed down from the main torrent of water, and reached her hand into her bag again, bringing out her provisions. Dried meat probably wasn't the best bait, but she hadn't had time to fish for smaller bait fish, or catch any earthworms or insects to use, so it would have to do. She hoped the water would soak in and it would be tempting enough for the passing fish to take a look.

She baited the wooden fish blind trap, gathering a bit of sediment in the bottom and tucked some of the grasses near the edge to mask edges as best she could. It was a good-sized trap, enough to catch a few fish, but Alice didn't expect luck to be with her on that when it had seemingly abandoned her on just about everything else lately. She'd be happy to at least catch a few smaller fish that she could use for bait tomorrow.

Satisfied that her trap was probably weighted down and baited, she went further downstream to wash up for the evening before returning to camp. Despite the dirt of the last few days, she knew how cold that water was, and decided washing her hair wouldn't be a good idea yet. But in another day or so they would have left the mountains behind, and hopefully find some warmer water sources.

When she returned to camp, she was surprised to find another person standing in camp. He seemed to be conversing with Varric, but was in full armor, complete with helmet. He was human, and quite tall. Alice herself was fairly tall for a woman, but looking at him next to a dwarf, the size difference was dramatic. None of the others seemed to be alarmed by his presence, so she pasted what she hoped was a friendly smile on her face and strode purposely into camp.

"Hey Varric, who's your friend?" she asked.

"Oh, it's you...I mean, you're the Herald," the man said, and the sound echoed a little from the helmet. "I'm...Warren."

Alice laughed. "Warren?" she asked, sounding it out. "It almost sounded as though you said Warden." _Is he nervous? Why did he hesitate?_ "Please to meet you, I'm Alice, although I suppose Herald works if you're not comfortable with using my first name." She looked to Varric.

"He's the runner that Leliana sent. Caught up to us already," Varric explained, and walked over to her. "Listen," he whispered, leaning in. "Warren has this birthmark thing, covers his face and then some. I've told him it's not a big deal, but he's really sensitive about it, and he doesn't want the 'Herald of Andraste' to see it. My guess is he's going to live in that helmet. Probably best to not mention it."

"Oh," she said. _Maybe that's why he's nervous._ "Sounds like you know him pretty well, so as long as you're vouching for him, Varric, then I'm sure he's okay."

She smiled at the runner. "Thanks for coming all this way, Warren, but I'm afraid there's not much to report yet. We've only sealed a couple of rifts so far, and I guess we're not close enough to the conflict yet, as we haven't seen any mages or templars."

"I will stay on for a few days, then," Warren answered from inside his helmet. This was going to take some getting used to.

"I appreciate your patience," she said. "I guess you'll be bunking with Varric?" she asked, looking to the dwarf for confirmation. Varric nodded.

"Then, if you're set, I'm starving," she said with a grin, and went to her spot in front of her tent to sit down and eat what was left of her trail rations. Valiant had gone off in search of his own prey tonight, and when she was finishing up, he loped back into the firelight. He plopped down next to her.

"Did you find yourself something good?" she asked him.

(Bark!)

"I'm glad. Guess I didn't need to worry about keeping enough food around for you, huh boy?" she commented and patted his flank.

"You have a dog," the echoey voice observed, and Alice looked up to see Warren watching her.

"Yeah, this is Valiant," she responded. "I guess he lost his former master at the Conclave, as he found us not long after the explosion. Cullen said he wouldn't leave my side while I was recuperating. I've never had a dog before; I think I like it."

"I've always liked dogs, personally," Warren said. "Mabari are remarkably loyal. You're lucky that one chose you."

"Thanks. We didn't have many mabari in Ostwick, but you should have seen him earlier today, took down rage demon single-handedly!"

(Excited bark!)

"I know!" she said to him, "It _is_ a good story." Valiant's tiny nub of a tail wagged and she knew he was happy. "So you have a dog?" she asked, looking up at him.

Seeming to notice the awkwardness of their position, the runner hesitated. "Would it be alright if I..?" he asked, leaving the ending unspecified, but his hand gestured toward to the spot next to her, and she understood.

"Sure," she said, patting the seat next to her. "Sit with me, Warren. No need to be so formal when we're going to be traveling together."

The runner settled down awkwardly in his armor, and Alice wondered what it would take to make the poor young man feel comfortable. Once settled, he stretched his legs out toward the warmth of the fire.

"To answer your question, yes, we had a dog," he said. "It was years ago now, but he used to drag the most ridiculous things back from his adventures." A small laugh sounded from inside his helm.

"Like what?" she prodded, hoping to encourage the easy banter.

"Well this one time, he brought back a half-eaten cake," he stated.

"He didn't!"

"We never did figure out where he found it." More laughter that warmed her heart. _That's better. I might not be the best at this, but I can at least try to put him at ease._

Alice turned to the mabari. "For the record, Valiant, I _don't_ want a half-eaten cake." The mabari tilted his head to the side and watched her curiously.

"It's been nice to have _someone_ at my side through all this," Alice admitted.

"But you're the Herald. Surely there are any number of people to help you."

"Right," she answered, trying not to give away her loneliness. "Warren, thank you for the conversation, but I'm getting tired. I think I'm going to turn in." She stood up.

"Have I said something wrong?" he asked, and Alice regretted the uncertainty in his voice.

"No, Warren. I'm glad you're with us. Good night."

Alice entered her tent. She noticed Valiant didn't join her this time, and surmised he was probably standing guard due to the new person in camp. She chastised herself for letting her sadness slip out. _I'm making progress, right?_ Tonight, more than before, she was missing Jowan and her family. They should be getting her letters in a few more days. It dawned on her: they would have heard about the Conclave by now. Jowan probably believed her dead. _Hang on, dear friend. It's not over for me yet._

She removed her boots, and crawled into her bedroll, hastily thrown down from before. in her eagerness to get to the stream. _That's it. A breakfast of fish would make me feel better. Let's hope I catch something._

With that thought, she allowed herself to sleep, ignoring the hushed voices still talking outside her tent.

Alice awoke again a few hours. _This getting up in the middle of the night business is getting old._ She sighed, knowing it would be a while yet before her body would allow her to return to sleep. Sitting up, she grabbed her boots and slid them back on. _At least I can check my traps._ She peeked her head out of the tent. Cassandra was on watch, and looked up upon hearing the rustling of her tent flap. Alice gesturing toward the bushes, where they had all been doing their business. Cassandra acknowledged her intent with a nod, and turned back to watching the forest. Valiant glanced at her, as well, but apparently once he went to sleep, he didn't want to get back up until morning, and sat his head back down on his legs with a huff.

Alice walked toward the bushes, and kept walking. Once away from the clearing and out of sight, she followed the sound of flowing water to the stream. Down here on the forest floor, there wasn't much light from the twin moons, the thick canopy overhead filtering most of it out. She could barely distinguish the landscapes in muted shades of gray and black.

Alice pulled at the finger of her left glove, removing it, and green glow of the mark shone on her skin, illuminating a small radius around it. As she had back in Haven, she turned her palm downward, and used the light to guide her way.

She'd only taken a couple of steps when a voice said quietly behind her. "So that's it, then - the mark."

She jumped and turned, but knew the voice as soon as she'd heard it. "Warren! You scared me." She reached down to pick up the glove she'd dropped by accident.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. His tone sounded curious, not hostile, and Alice relaxed.

"I was going to check my fish blind. Since you're here, you can come with me if you want," she offered, using the mark to again illuminate the ground in front of them.

He lumbered after her, his steps crunching loudly in the underbrush. She stopped and waited for him so he could use the light to see better, as well.

"What was that about blind fish?" he asked.

Alice laughed. "Not blind fish, a _fish blind_. It's a trap that _hopefully_ has caught us something."

He turned to look at her. Well, she _assumed_ he was looking at her, anyway, it was hard to tell with him wearing the stupid helmet. She really wished he would just take it off, but remembered what Varric had about it being a sensitive subject.

"Show me, please," he said, adding the last almost as an afterthought.

Reaching the place in the stream where she had set her trap, she checked it. Amazingly enough, two fish had found their way inside. She carefully transferred the fish into the net bag she brought with her, leaving them alive to avoid them spoiling or being eaten by other fish, and tied it further downstream, trailing in the water. Pleased with her catch, she reset the trap. _Maybe I can get a couple more before morning._

"You seem to know what you're doing with that," he commented, and she smiled up at him, still arm-deep in the cold water.

"My father taught me. He was a good teacher," she explained, eyeing the trap one more time and deciding it was good enough.

"You...are not quite what I expected."

Her smile faltered. "Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately," she stood up, straightening her back, and dried her hands on a small bit of cloth.

"No, I didn't mean...it's a _good_ thing," he clarified.

"Oh," she said, feeling a bit sheepish. "Sorry if I'm a bit defensive. Making friends has been a little harder than usual lately."

"I got that impression last night. I thought I might have angered you," he said, and Alice again felt regret for making the runner feel guilty.

"No...it wasn't you, Warren. I'm just used to the people back home in Ostwick. They all know me there, I have friends. Here, everyone makes assumptions and jumps to conclusions about me. I guess maybe I got a little homesick."

"Are you eager to get back, then?"

"No, it's not that, really. I know what we're doing here is important," Alice responded. She paused, thinking, looking down at the green light cast by the mark. "But I had other obligations before I came here, promises I had intended to keep, and now I don't know when or if I'll be able to return to them."

"You miss them, the ones back home," he stated.

"Yes," she admitted, a small smile pulling at her lips as she thought about Jowan. He'd been one of the few mages that had chosen to stay on. Most stayed for a time, learned new skills, or were provided with resources to move on to a new life. But Jowan had been her companion for nearly ten years.

"What about you, Warren? Your accent - it's Ferelden, right? Do you have family around here?"

"Not much. Just a couple of uncles who are getting on in years."

"Is that why you joined the Inquisition?" she questioned, coming to stand next to him.

"I guess I just wanted to see what it was about, really. I didn't get out much, before."

"It is nice to travel, isn't it? I love the outdoors," she said, a happy sigh escaping her. "I mean, I know this isn't a leisure trip, but it doesn't stop me from enjoying being out here."

"I gather there were more things your father taught you," he guessed.

"Many," she agreed, nodding her head. "But, this will do for now, I suppose," she added, gesturing toward the trap. "As my thanks, I'll share the fish with you in the morning. But I guess we won't be able to eat together, will we?" she said, her hopeful face falling again.

"Roasted fish for breakfast sounds great...even without the company to go with it," he acknowledged. "I'll walk you back to camp."

She nodded, and together, they made their way through the forest, finding the path easily now as they had traversed it a couple of times already. Cassandra gave them a strange look when she saw them both entering camp together, but shook her head and returned to her watch.

"Goodnight, Herald," Warren said, his voice gentle.

"Sleep well," she told him, and passed the sleeping Valiant to enter her tent.

Sleep found her easily this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Real You

The smell of cooking fish filled the camp the next morning. Luck had indeed been on her side overnight, and she caught a couple more fish in her trap. It wasn't enough for everyone to have their own, but there was enough that everyone could share in a hot meal, anyway. Valiant watched her turning the skewers, and she had to wonder what the beast was thinking. _Probably just hungry._ Finally, he ran off, presumably to catch his own morning meal.

Solas was on last watch of the night, and observed her as she had prepared the morning meal just as the sun rose. His back was turned to her now, but he glanced back every now and then, and his smile of approval told her that the effort had paid off.

"Andraste's dimpled thighs, what smells so good?" Varric said, crawling out of the tent he was now sharing with the runner, Warren.

"Good morning, Varric," she greeted. "It's just about ready if you're hungry."

He smiled, "Herald, I think that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

She laughed, happy he was finally pleased with something she had done. Maybe she _had_ been baiting him a little too much, but his constant jokes and mocking grated on her. She much preferred it when people were just open with her. But, if she was going to be with these people for a while, she supposed it would be easier to just make the best of it.

She had no fancy plates, but had gathered a few large leaves that would serve just fine. She attempted to make five even portions out of the four fish. It wasn't a pretty job, but at least no one was eating off the same skewer now.

Cassandra and Warren also joined the circle, eager to taste the morning's fare. She handed a leaf to each of them. Warren paused over his, and she wondered at what kind of expression he was making under his helm. He'd been kind to her last night, listening to her talk. It reminded her of the first night in Haven, when Cullen had given her some words of encouragement. It was nice to have a friendly person around, and she was going to be sad when he left to return back to Haven and report.

They ate their meal - Warren eating his back in the tent, of course - before setting out for the day. Now fully into the Ferelden Hinterlands, the scenery had changed. The forest was warmer, and Alice didn't need her gloves today. It was a nice respite, and she couldn't deny that the countryside beyond the foothills was beautiful.

But, being in more hospitable environments also meant that they ran into more people, and it wasn't long before they encountered the warring templars and mages.

Leaving the treeline, Alice saw the blur of a spell streak past, not more than a few feet from her, and jumped backwards. Glancing to see what happened, she saw a templar frozen in place. She tried to locate the source and saw a man in mage robes, long staff in hand. His eyes widened, seeing her and Cassandra, who had stepped out behind her. He turned his staff toward her.

"Oh, no you dont," she muttered, and shouted orders to them all. "Disable them if you can. Kill only as a last resort. Solas, Varric, Warren, you get the templar. Cassandra, you, the dog and I will get the mage."

Alice held her bow firmly in her grip and drew an arrow, strafing to her right out of the treeline. The mage kept his sights on her. _That's fine, watch me, then_. "Valiant, get him!" she ordered, and the powerful brown mabari lunged forward. The mage turned to look at the dog, and she fired a shot just past his ear.

"Eyes on me, handsome," she called, drawing his attention back to her as she walked toward him. Just in time for Cassandra to reach him, knocking him down with her shield. She kicked the staff away. He glared at the Seeker, and moved to raise his hand to cast, only to receive a nasty bite from Valiant.

Alice reached him, and stood over his prone body. "I suggest you surrender. I'll see to it that you're not harmed."

"No way, if you send me back with that monster, I'm a dead man!" the mage shouted, but didn't fight, the sleeve of his robe still between Valiant's teeth.

"No one said anything about going with the templar. The shepherd does not abandon her flock in the storm," Alice said, quoting the passphrase she'd used when working with the Mage Underground.

The mage froze, staring at her wide-eyed. "And what of those who are lost?" he asked quietly.

"The sparrow will guide their way home again," she replied, completing the secret wording.

"My lady...but you're the Herald of Andraste! How can you be _her_ , as well?" he asked.

"What is he talking about?" Cassandra asked.

"I'll explain later, Valiant and I have this, go help the others." Alice glanced over her shoulder to see the templar moving again, and Warren brandishing a sword. He seemed to know what to do with it, at least.

Cassandra frowned, but did as Alice asked. Alice leaned down to help the mage to his feet. "I am the Herald," she agreed, showing the mark on her palm. "And _more_ , as you already know."

"I won't go back to a Circle, I don't care what the Chantry wants."

"The Circles failed, I agree. But this war is killing thousands. We need a peaceful solution," she told him.

"That didn't help us at the Conclave…" his eyes flicked away.

"No, that was a tragedy, but it doesn't mean we give up. My name is Alice, what's yours?"

Green eyes met hers. "Taran." He was thin, obviously malnourished, and his dark hair hung in his eyes, evidence that he hadn't had a proper haircut in months.

"Taran, I'm working on a solution, but I'm going to need your help. Join the rebels in Redcliffe. We're going to be talking to their leadership as soon as we're able. Tell them what you've seen today, that the Herald of Andraste wants what's best for all of us, mages included."

He smiled. "All my life living in the Circle, you hear stories of the Jade Lady. I think every mage that ever heard the tales hoped for a chance to meet you." He nodded. "I'll do as you ask. I will tell them that the Lady stands with the Inquisition."

"Go, Taran, say off the main roads, but get there quickly. I fear this will only worsen before it gets better."

"As you say, my lady." Taran looked back one more time before leaving.

Alice turned her attention to the templar, now being held down by Cassandra and Warren. Valiant at her side, she strode to where he was struggling.

"Stop fighting us," Alice commanded. "We are not here to harm you."

"You just let that murderer go!" the templar shouted.

Alice walked up and removed his helmet, tossing it to the ground. "That's better," she said. "Now, what murderer? All I saw was a starving mage."

"Their kind killed the Divine! They must be made to pay for what they've done."

Alice's shoulders slumped. _The Divine's death._ They were no closer to solving her murder than they had been when she had first awakened in Haven. "I wish it were that simple, templar...what's your name?"

"Barrett, of South Reach," he answered begrudgingly.

"Well, Barrett of South Reach, listen to me. I am the Herald of Andraste, and it is the mission of the Inquisition to solve the murder of the Divine. I believe you are being misled. Something else is at work here, more than a few runaway mages."

"I know what happened in Kirkwall. One mage blew up the whole Chantry! They could do it again."

 _Anders_. He'd been quiet and sullen when he'd first arrived with her family. It had taken him a while before he was willing to even talk about what had happened in Kirkwall, but she'd already known. Everyone knew what Anders had done. She didn't approve of his methods, but the Circles _had_ failed the mages. They weren't protecting them as they should have been. The Gallows in Kirkwall was no better than a prison, from the tales she heard from some of its residents.

"The events of Kirkwall unfortunate, but this isn't the same thing. This was no minor explosion, and the Conclave was well-guarded. I doubt a group of angry mages could have pulled off such a feat."

She saw the templar waver, and pushed on. "I want justice every bit as much as you do for the death of the Divine. The world lost one of its best people that day. But this war is not the answer. It won't end if we can't stop to think, and listen to each other."

Barrett stilled, looking at her. "Alright," he said. "I'm listening."

She smiled. "Let up him," she said.

The templar stood, with the help of Warren and Cassandra.

Alice looked him in the eye, and stepped closer. "Join us, help us find out what really happened."

He said something quietly, and she couldn't make it out. Leaning in to hear what he said, she realized what he was up to, a moment too late.

Barrett grabbed for her, catching the side of her jacket. She pulled away enough for Warren to get a good swing in, cutting deep between his neck and shoulder. The templar's grip loosened, and he screamed in pain, holding his other hand to his neck. He fell to the ground, his knees unable to support his weight any longer. Blood seeped through his fingers, coating them within seconds. It was obvious he wasn't long for this world.

"You fool!" Alice cried. "All you had to do was listen!"

Unable to watch him die, Alice slung her bow across her chest again and stormed away from the others, over to where her arrow from before was sticking out of the ground. She retrieved it, cleaning the dirt off on the grass before returning it to the quiver.

"Are you alright?" Solas asked, standing next to her.

She was surprised to find him concerned about her. "I...think so. I thought I had him willing to listen." She sighed.

"When one is so certain that they already know the truth, reason can escape them," He answers.

"You're right. I suppose he believed he was doing the right thing. It doesn't make this any easier."

"No, it does not. But such is the burden that you bear. Thankfully, you do not bear it alone," he responded, looking back at the others.

She nodded. "Let's move on from here."

Returning to the others, she looked at Warren. "Thank you, for what you did. It was unwise of me to get so close."

"I'm just glad you weren't harmed," he replied.

"This shit is only going to get worse, Princess," Varric warned.

"I told you not to call me that, but yeah, this was simpler when we were just dealing with demons and rifts," Alice commented. She stood over the now dead templar, and said a quick prayer, hoping that Barrett of South Reach found his way to the Maker's side.

"Order must be restored," Cassandra pointed out once she was done.

"I agree, but at what cost?" Alice pondered, turning away from the body. "Don't worry, I heard your message, and I'll be more careful from now on." She walked ahead of them, not wanting to see what kind of looks she was getting right now. _I'll lead, but I won't stop trying to talk sense into people. We need to work on finding a way to influence people. Maybe Taran returning to Redcliffe with my message will have an impact on their willingness to cooperate with the Inquisition._

Cassandra caught up with her. "The mage is gone. What was that you said to him?"

"Just a little something I picked up along the way," she answered evasively, continuing to walk with her head up. Valiant joined her side.

"Stop," Cassandra said firmly, and Alice sighed, but did so. The others caught up to them.

"You said something to that mage back there, and he stopped fighting, seemed to _know_ you. Then you let him go. Explain yourself."

Valiant gave a low rumble.

"It's okay boy, she's only curious. Cassandra's not our enemy," he said. He looked up at her, and sat back on his haunches, but kept an eye on the Seeker.

"What _did_ happen back there?" Varric asked, slinging Bianca back on his back.

Alice sighed. "I told the mage a secret passphrase used by the Mage Underground."

Cassandra's jaw dropped. Solas was unmoved, which didn't surprise her, but Varric grinned in amusement.

"You?" he asked, laughing. "Lady _Trevelyan_ , from one of the biggest Chantry-loving families in the Free Marches, knows passwords for the _Mage Underground_? That's a riot, Princess."

She just shrugged. She didn't owe these people any more of an explanation. "I saw an advantage, and I took it. If my message reaches Redcliffe, it might give the rebel mages more reason to talk to us. Are we done here, then?"

"Not remotely," Varric said. "There's a story I'm missing here."

"I don't think the Herald wants to talk about it right now, Varric." _Warren? Speaking up for me?_ Alice smiled.

"We need to make up for lost time," Cassandra said, nodding her agreement.

With that, they were back on the road. They came across two more groups fighting before nightfall. She managed to convince one templar, who agreed to join as an agent and spread word that the Inquisition wants to help restore order. One...out of at least six people. _I guess that still counts as progress,_ she told herself. _But we need Mother Giselle, and the horses. And a better way to convince people that we aren't the enemy._

That night, when they camped, she took Valiant with her, and used the remaining daylight to collect herbs. She managed to find more elfroot, and plenty of embrium. It wasn't much, but she hoped it would help someone.

Returning from her walk, she hung the herbs in another net pouch to avoid moisture settling into the bag from Adan, and settled down in front of her tent to eat her dinner. She didn't try to talk to anyone, not wanting to answer more questions about her knowing mage passwords. Still, Warren came and sat with her anyway, not asking this time, just sitting down.

"I don't mean to overstep, but I think I see what your problem is," he commented quietly.

She turned to look at him. "You mean with the others?"

"Yes."

"It's not overstepping. I...I push them away, don't I?" she asked, hugging her knees to her chest.

He nods. "It might help if you trusted them more."

She thought about it. _Varric with his big mouth, and a Seeker...I don't know how that would go. I can see Solas agreeing to allying with the mages, being an apostate himself. And according to Anders, Varric managed a spy network, proving he_ could _keep a few secrets, and had helped hide him back in Kirkwall, bribing guards to look the other way. Cassandra seems open to communicating with the rebel mages at Redcliffe, at least..._ could _it work?_

"Maybe," she acknowledged. "I'll consider your words, Warren. You know, you're pretty easy to talk to. It's been nice. The dog doesn't say much."

Valiant looked up at her words with a grunt, causing both of them to chuckle.

"I stand corrected," she said, hands up in surrender.

"I'll leave you to your rest then, Herald," he said, standing back up.

"Good night, Warren."

The next morning, their things once again packed away, they journeyed onward. They reached a section of steep hills where they could see for quite a distance.

"We will reach the camp where Scout Harding and Leliana's people are today," Cassandra told her, surveying the landscape ahead of them.

"Good," Alice said, looking out over the terrain, as well. The hills would provide tricky footing, and she was thankful for her sturdy boots. "I'd like to get an update on the situation at the Crossroads. Let's keep moving."

She was used to taking the lead by now, and so far the others had let her, but today, she was surprised to find Warren falling into step beside her. She slowed her pace, looking at him.

"What is it?" she questioned, ducking around the trunk of a large tree. _There's a lot of cover here. A lot of places for the templars or rebels to be hiding._

"There's something I need to tell you," he explained.

"Warren, can it wait?" she asked him, watching the area ahead, stepping over a few tree roots that protruded slightly from the ground.

"Not really," he answered. "It's important, and before we make camp-"

Cutting him off, Alice commented, "Sorry, but walking through a war zone isn't the really best time to-huh, case in point," she muttered, lowering her voice and drawing her bow.

The rest of the group immediately snapped to attention, drawing their weapons and moving into position. She squatted behind a bush with Warren, assessing the situation, and Valiant hunkered down on the other side of her. The others took cover behind trees and other foliage. Two mages and two templars were facing off against one another. _Another senseless conflict._

Alice grabbed an arrow from the quiver and held it against the string. Lining up her shot, she chose one of the mages. _Maybe I can pin his robes and hold him still long enough to talk to him._ She was about to fire when she saw an arrow burst out of the chest of her target. Her bow lowered, her own arrow still firmly in her grip, and Alice squinted, trying to get a better look.

"Who fired that shot?" Warren wondered beside her.

She shook her head, but remained silent. Cassandra caught her attention, and gave her a questioning look. She gestured for her to wait, holding out a hand. Better not to engage anyone until she had a better idea of what they were up against. They could be going up against an army, or...one female dwarf with a bow.

"It's just one dwarf out there..."

"A dwarf?" Cassandra asked, moving forward to look. "That's Scout Harding, but why is she alone?"

"Only one way to find out," Alice replied.

The remaining mage wasn't going quietly. She aimed her staff at the now visible dwarf. Alice raised her bow and sent an arrow flying. The projectile found its mark easily, striking the mage in the middle of the chest, and she went down. Alice was happy to see the same confusion in the dwarf's expression that she herself had worn only a moment before. The templars scattered, their quarry having been stolen by shots fired from multiple directions.

Cassandra frowned at her again, but Alice was getting used to that expression. Varric grinned, and tipped his head toward Bianca, already in his hands. Solas stood nearby, staff in his hand, but leaning on it. Warren was unreadable, of course, his features hidden behind the helm he always wore.

Alice ignored them all and stepped out into the open. She slung her bow on her back again and showed her hands, demonstrating she was unarmed. _Although I suppose I'm still armed with a mabari. That's probably not making me seem less intimidating._ The dwarf relaxed when she saw Cassandra.

"Seeker! Am I glad you're here...and this must be the Herald. Scout Harding, at your service. Nice shot, by the way."

"Yours was pretty good, too," Alice replied, leaning over to place a reassuring hand on Valiant's coat.

"Why are you out here on your own?" Cassandra asked.

"I got separated from the rest after we were attacked. This-" she said cutting off to kick one of the mages, "was the last of the group that hit us. We tried to tell them we weren't templars, but it's like they've gone mad."

"Yeah, we've encountered the same thing," Alice commented. "Only a couple that we've found would even listen to what we had to say. I guess it's like this everywhere right now?"

She nodded. "People are scared. There are a lot of refugees camped out at the Crossroads, but they're running into problems. Corporal Vale is running things down there, he could tell you more."

"Any word of Mother Giselle?" Cassandra asked.

"She's offering prayers and healing to those in need in the hills above the Crossroads. But, I need to get back to camp, check on the others." She looks behind her, as though expecting to see someone else any minute.

"We'll come with you," Alice declared. "Those are our people, I'd like to know they're okay."

Harding smiled. "Thanks, Your Worship."

Alice followed the scout back into the trees where she had first appeared, Valiant and the others falling in behind her. She kept her eyes open, as before, but can't help but glance back at Warren. He'd wanted to say something to her, and she left a little guilty that she hadn't listened. She saw his helm turn toward her, and knew he'd noticed her watching him. She faced forward again, and felt her cheeks warm. _He can tell me later, right? But he said it was important. I'll make time for him when we get to camp._

She focused on where she placed her foot in the seemingly neverending labyrinth of roots and ivy. _This place is beautiful, when you look at it. This is part of what would have been my kingdom, had things worked out._ She remembered when the Blight had happened, and the number of refugees that had ended up in the Free Marches. Some had returned to their homes, but many had ended up staying, making new lives away from Ferelden. _And now these people are going through it again, losing homes due to this war. We need to find a way to help them._

They left the trees behind finally, and climbed down the rolling hills for another few minutes before the tents came into view. There were three agents waiting there, two in the familiar livery she'd seen in Haven, but one was dressed differently, with a hood, her face partially concealed.

"Harding!" One of the agents called, and the scout raised her hand in greeting.

"Looks like we all made it through okay, but who's this?" Harding asked.

The hooded figure walked toward Alice, and dropped to one knee. "My Lady Herald. Sister Nightingale has sent me to accept your report."

My eyes fly to Warren in confusion. "Another runner?"

"What?" the runner in front of her asked, looking up at her. "What do you mean, another one? I'm the first."

Alice looks to Varric for confirmation. His avoidant expression tells her all she needs to know. _They'd lied. But who is Warren, then?_ Pursing her lips, she planted her feet firmly on the uneven ground and pointed at them. "Alright, out with it. What is it you two are hiding from me?"

"I tried to tell you earlier," Warren said, and as he slowly removed his helm, Alice saw the last face she expected. His strawberry blonde hair, and closely cropped beard were all too familiar.

"Alistair," she whispered in shock. A series of emotions crossed her face in succession: surprise, hurt, and finally anger. "You," she spat out, but thought better of saying more. She shook her head, turned on her heel and walked away, back the way she had come.

He moved to follow her. "Alice," he started.

"Don't, _Your Majesty,"_ she sneered, pointing at him, holding back her tears of humiliation by sheer force of will. "As if I didn't feel like enough of a joke already, I didn't need you laughing at me too."

"I wasn't-"

"I wouldn't follow me right now if I were you," she warned him, and stalked off.

She heard Varric's voice behind her. "Better give her time, King. I'm pretty sure what she's thinking right now would be considered an act of treason."

She veered off course a little, heading toward the steep cliffside. She was pretty sure she'd spotted a shallow cave up here when they'd come by. The snuffing sound beside her told her that Valiant had come with her, and as usual, she was grateful for the company. _How could I have compared "Warren" to Cullen's kindness? That bastard was faking the whole time._

She reached the cave, and looking up at it, she saw a path that led up to it. It was steep, but it looked sturdy, and not too slippery. She climbed up the path and peered into the depression. Empty, no sign of any bears or other recent inhabitants. Soot on the ceiling of the small cave confirmed that someone else had probably had the same idea she was having. She sat cross-legged on floor of the cave, looking outward.

Valiant sat down, leaning against her side and let out a whine. She patted his coat, and allowed the tears to fall: tears for Ostwick, and having to leave her work there unfinished, tears for her family, and Jowan and the separation from them, tears for her mockery of an engagement. She looked down at the glowing mark, crying again about the thing that was going to kill her sooner or later. _What was I thinking, believing I could set things right? I'm no 'chosen one'. I'm just a girl in over her head. I may have played the role of the Jade Lady, savior of mages, but I didn't do it alone. Here, I might as well be alone for all that anyone truly believes in me. I'm sorry Cullen, I know I said I wasn't giving up...but I want to go home._

She raised her knees, hugging them to her chest, and cried. Afterwards, she felt better, but was no closer to resolving her problems. Exhaustion started to set in, but she wasn't ready to head back to camp yet, not ready to face the judgement she knew was coming. There was still plenty of daylight left. _Maybe I can just rest my eyes for a bit_ …

The sensation of Valiant stirring next to her woke her, and she opened her eyes to see that more time had passed than she thought. It was already getting dark, the sun low on the horizon, casting long shadows through the thick trees below. There was a sound, a crunching of leaves and twigs, and Alice was instantly alert, and reaching for her weapon. _Please tell me that's not a bear come home for the night._

Peering carefully over the lip of the cave, she saw it wasn't a bear, but neither was it anyone she wanted to see. Still, it was obvious he was looking for her. She sighed.

"I'm up here, Alistair," she called, and he looked up.

"Thank the Maker," he muttered, and started up the steep incline. It amused her a little that he slipped a few times, his larger frame and armor making him far less dexterous than her.

The cave was big enough for the three of them, but barely. She scooted over to make room for him. He awkwardly sat on the edge, his legs dangling over the side, and said nothing for a moment.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I never should have done that," he said, and she looked over at him. It felt strange, hearing Warren's now-familiar voice coming from her betrothed. Well, at least he _had_ been her betrothed.

"Right so far," she said, her voice quiet, yet still carried an edge to it.

"I want you to know I wasn't laughing at you."

"Oh," she said, wincing. "And you were doing so well."

"I mean it. I'd only just met you in Ostwick, and then I heard what happened at the Conclave. I was thrilled to get your letter and hear you lived, the sole survivor of thousands. But then here you are, supposedly a holy symbol, touched by Andraste herself. It was a little intimidating."

She scoffed. "What do you think it was like for me? I was just getting used to the idea of leaving everything I knew behind and moving to a country where I didn't know anyone, and then _this_ happens, and everyone starts looking at me as though I'm supposed to have answers for them. I'm no Herald."

"You don't believe?" he asked, tilting his head to look at her.

"I don't _remember_ ," she said, frowning. "Every time I try to remember what happened at the Conclave, the memory is just...gone. I suppose anything is possible, but I don't feel special. I'm still just Alice, no matter how hard I try. But that doesn't explain why you lied. You could have just told me who you were."

"I guess I wanted a chance to see you with your guard down," he admitted with a small nervous exhalation. "You might have treated me differently had you known."

"That's not really fair, you know," she said. "I have no way of knowing if anything you said is true. I mean, did you even _have_ a dog?"

A small smile. "So...not going to murder me in my sleep, then?"

Alice sighed. "Honestly, if I had the same opportunity, to have watched you without your knowing...I probably would have taken it, too. I was just angry. This hasn't exactly been easy, and then it turns out the one person I could talk to wasn't even real."

"I really am sorry I lied, but I'm not sorry I got to see the real you," he commented, studying her face in the dying light.

"Such as I am," she replied with a wry laugh, turning back to look at the green glow, now providing a little light in the darkening cavern.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked, frowning. "I don't know if you were chosen by Andraste or not, but you're definitely special. You were put in a difficult situation, and you're working to do the right thing. Not everyone would do that."

"Yeah, well sometimes 'the right thing' doesn't give you a choice," she remarked, stretching out her legs. "But you're right, I _do_ want to help. I mean, these are your people, Alistair."

"Yours too...if you still want them to be," he said quietly and Alice looked up in surprise, meeting his warm gaze.

Her cheeks blazed at the implication, and she quickly turned away.

"Lady Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste and fierce agent of the Inquisition, has a shy side? Who would have guessed?" he joked.

"Stop," Alice said with a laugh, playfully tapping his arm, unable to look him in the eye, but couldn't stop the smile that blossomed.

"May I?" he asked, pointing at her hand, the one bearing the mark.

She frowned, but held up her hand. He pulled off his gloves, setting them aside, and reached for it. He cupped her hand with one of his underneath, holding it up, and traced a finger over the green mark. Alice's tried to breathe slowly to calm her rapidly-beating heart.

"I can't feel anything," he commented. "I thought it might feel different." He slid his fingertips upward over her palm, and interlaced his fingers with hers. After a split-second, Alice pulled her hand back.

"You did that on purpose!"

He smiled. "Guilty," he answered, in a sing-song voice. "I liked it so much, it's now my personal mission to see that pretty blush on your face again."

"What?!" She eyed him warily, then shook her head, reality hitting her like a slap to the face. "Alistair, there are any number of reasons you shouldn't want someone like me."

"Are you referring to your involvement with the Mage Underground? I already knew about that," he told her. He leaned in and whispered close to her ear, "Why do you think I let the rebels move into Redcliffe?"

Alice was stunned. He already knew her secret, and not only had it not scared him off, he was _helping_. She was speechless for a few long minutes after that, thinking over the implications.

"How did you find out?" she asked, eyes wide.

"I had my people looking for a suitable match," he explained.

Alice smiled widely. "And somehow _I_ made that list?" She laughed, hiding her mirth behind her hand. "Maker, what must the others have been like?"

He returned her smile with one of his own. "When I learned of your connections to both the Chantry and the mages I knew you were someone who was willing to see both sides of the issue. To consider the well-being of everyone, and not afraid to act on it. And, not to put too fine a point on it, you were someone who understood that rules sometimes need bending. You were _exactly_ the kind of person Ferelden needed."

"High praise indeed, Ali- oh, I guess I should probably call you Your Majesty, huh?"

"No, please don't. Titles are important, but you and I don't need to stand on ceremony. We're going to be close, after all."

"Oh. I...I'm sorry, but don't think I can keep that promise," Alice said, her voice quiet. Alistair looked at her, but said nothing, waiting for her to continue. "When this all happened, my mark was spreading, as was the Breach in the sky. You didn't see it, but it was awful, demons everywhere, and so much _death._ We managed to close the Breach, at least temporarily, but I couldn't withstand the force of it, and I passed out. If we manage to get help, and go to seal it completely...that much power through the mark will probably kill me." Valiant leaned against her side, offering his silent support.

Alistair looked away, absorbing the idea. "I know a little something of what that must feel like," he said at last. "When we faced the Archdemon. We'd fought so hard just to get to that point, and then to know that one of us had to die…" he trailed off, lost in the memory.

"Then you understand why I'm not the right choice for you," Alice said, a tear sliding down her cheek. "You've already known that pain once, Alistair, I won't bring it to you a second time if I can help it."

His brow furrowed. "Come here," he said, opening his arms.

"What?"

"Just come here," he insisted, scooting closer. He put his arm loosely around her and then pulled her close, resting his chin against her temple. "I'm sorry, I didn't know," he murmured, his breath tickling her hair, and she allowed herself to relax against him. "When it came to it, the only thing that made it easier for us was knowing that we weren't alone. I won't let you be alone either, Alice. I'll see to it that you get the help you need."

Alice nodded against his shoulder. "I can't thank you enough for that. And for helping the mages. I'm sure there are probably a few I know already in Redcliffe. When I learned that you had given space to them, I assumed you did it for Connor," she said, meeting his eyes again.

"Obviously an additional benefit," he responded, leaving his arms around her. "When the Ferelden Circle fell, Connor needed somewhere to go. Better that he be able to return to home, be around family. Eamon is still in Denerim, of course, tending to matters of state for me, but my uncle Teagan has taken over Redcliffe Castle in his absence."

"We should go see them," Alice suggested, pulling away from him, and wiping the tears from her face. "Soon. I have a few things to accomplish first around the Crossroads, but after that, we should look into it."

"I'd like that. Connor has grown into such a smart young man. If he weren't a mage, I'd have named _him_ my heir already and been done with it."

"Right...Grey Warden fertility issues," Alice commented, and Alistair shot her an astonished look.

"How did you…?"

"You obviously know what my family does; we help apostates and runaways. We've had a few Grey Wardens pass through over the years."

"That makes sense. Wait, you _knew_ about it, and you agreed to marry me anyway?" he questioned.

Alice shrugged. "I mean, having a family would be nice, but you came with other 'additional benefits'," she said, then realized how it sounded. "That's not what I meant!" she exclaimed, and tried to hide her face in embarrassment.

Alistair chuckled next to her and she felt a warm hand rest on the top of her head.

"If I had any idea you would be like this, I'd have come to see you sooner," he commented softly, amusement giving a light cadence to his voice.

He removed his hand and she grinned at him. "I thought you'd be disappointed that I'm more tomboy than lady."

"On the contrary," he replied, locking gazes with her. "I was afraid you were going to be stuffy."

She snorted. "Are you always like this?" she asked with a nervous laugh. "You were just so different in Ostwick, so awkward and…" she trailed off, and his expression faltered as well, and she knew he was thinking the same thing she was: that it was too late for any of that now.She sighed. "It's getting late, the others are probably worried. We should go back."

Alistair looked at her, not moving, his hesitation and troubled expression suggesting he wanted to say more, but at last, he nodded, moved over, and started down the steep trail. She watched him struggle with it in the dim light, a wistful smile on her face. _Alistair_ is _a good person, his deception aside._

"Come on, Valiant," she called to the dog, and moved backwards to give herself a bit more room to stand up. She was grateful to be wearing the pants, which she dusted off when she stood hunched in the cave and made her own way to the embankment. Her descent was a lot more graceful than Alistair's, and the dog practically loped down the hill after her. Once at the bottom, she leaned over to pet him.

"Are you hungry, boy? I know I am."

(Bark!)

"Do you want to go hunt down your dinner, then? Meet us back at camp?"

In answer, Valiant ran off into the underbrush. She felt a little strange standing there without his presence, but she knew he'd be back soon. She looked up at Alistair who was waiting for her.

"Let's go face them," she said, squaring her shoulders. "I can't hide forever."

They headed back toward camp in silence. Alice wasn't sure what to say to him. Their talk, which had cheered her up for a few minutes, now left her feeling saddened again. _What will happen when we get back?_

She snuck a glance at him out of the corner of her eye, and found him watching her too. _Guess I'm better off just asking._ "Will you be heading back to Denerim, then?"

"The official reason for my absence is that I'm 'assessing the situation in the Hinterlands'. I didn't specify _how_. No, I think I'll stay for a while, if it's alright."

Alice smiled. "As if I'd say no to more help right now. This Inquisition feels like it's climbing up a slippery hill in full armor."

He laughed. "Now who's making fun of someone?"

"You had that one coming, _Warren,"_ she retorted. "Now, we're even."

"Oh no, I believe that was a declaration of war, dear lady."

"Wait," she said, spotting something.

"Too late for that now. Oh, you mean actually wait. What is it?" he asked, stepping closer.

She walked forward, squinting into the darkness. She pointed her hand at the plant in question and exhaled a breath of relief. "Prophet's laurel. I've been looking all over for this!"

"A plant?" He questioned, unimpressed.

"Not just a plant, a rare herb. Adan asked me to find some if I could. It's pretty useful for potion-making. I can't believe I saw this in the dark."

"Adan, is that a friend of yours?"

"Sort of, he's the Inquisition's alchemist and potion master. Apparently he treated me when I was out for those few days. Him and Solas, of course."

Another frown, and he pressed his lips together. _Now what is he unhappy about?_

"Sooo," he said, drawing out the word. "Herbalism is something else you learned from you father, I take it."

"No, Father new a few basics, but I really learned from a Grey Warden mage. He was a healer."

Alistair narrowed his eyes. "Are you talking about who I think you're talking about?"

"Maaaybe," Alice answered with a mischievous grin.

"And was he with your family before or after?"

"When do you think?" she answered dryly. "He had nowhere to go, Alistair, no one would take him in as he was. Our organization gives second chances."

"That put your family in a lot of danger."

Alice looked around her, and shrugged. "Hey look, I'm in danger," she observed in a flat tone, then chuckled. "I'm used to that part. I'm told Anders was a lot more angry in Kirkwall. When he came to us he was just quiet, sad. At one point, I worried he might even hurt himself. A lot of mages do, you know, when they can't take it anymore, but thankfully, he came around. He actually has quite the sense of humor, which shocked me to no end. Justice is quite nice too, considering. Very gentlemanly."

Alistair said nothing again, looking thoughtful. "So you know archery, rare herbs, fish traps, and - merciful Andraste - _cooking._ Any other skills lurking about in there?"

"Horseback riding is one you haven't seen yet," Alice answered.

"Yes, all this walking everywhere does get tedious. Varric said you were going after horses...hold up," he said, not finishing the statement, and held a finger to his lips. He pointed off to the right, and Alice noticed the red-orange glow of a campfire. She reached in her pocket and tugged on her gloves, covering the mark so as not to give them away.

Thankfully, she was still armed, having not set down her things before leaving camp earlier. Alistair similarly had his sword, although he'd left the shield behind, evidently. She drew her bow and pulled an arrow. Nodding her readiness to him, they crept in for a closer look.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Crossroads

Alice let Alistair take the lead, and to his credit, he made less sound than usual. But that wasn't saying much, and she was pretty sure anyone who was paying attention at all would hear them coming from a mile away.

The firelight grew closer, and the voices they could hear were making no effort not to be overheard. She and Alistair exchanged glances, and Alice snuck a bit closer, hoping to better make out what they were saying.

"I just wish this was over," said a gruff male voice.

"I know," agreed a younger male.

The first voice spoke again, "We've already left two towns because of the fighting. Is there nowhere we can be safe?"

Alice smiled. That was her cue. She boldly walked out, startling Alistair behind her, before he fell in behind her. She held her bow in her hand, but put the arrow back in the quiver. Easy enough to get it back out if this went south.

"Hello travelers, I saw your fire. Do you mind if my friend and I join you for a bit?" She asked.

Both men jumped when she spoke, but then seemed to settle when they saw that she was neither a mage nor a templar.

"We don't have anything to eat, so you're wasting your time," the older male said. He was balding, with wisps of white hair on the sides of his head. His wizened features spoke of many years of hard living.

"That's fine, I have a few rations in my pack," Alice responded with a smile, and without asking again, found a place by the fire and sat down. "Well, come on, Warren, are you coming or not?" she asked, indicating the spot beside her. "He's a bit twitchy around strangers," she explained with a grin to the two gentlemen.

The younger of the two was lean, but with the upper body strength of someone who used it daily. _Farmers?_ He looked at her with curiosity.

Before they could stop her, she went on. "So, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation before. What about the Inquisition?" she asked. "I hear they're taking people in." Alistair gave her a look with a hint of amusement, but he just sat next to her, and didn't interrupt.

"The Inquisition? Nah, we're good Andrastian folk, but _no one_ is helping out here," the old man answered.

Alice continue, "Forgive me, we've been on the road a while. What kind of help is needed?"

"What _don't_ we need is a better question," the young man commented wryly. "There are bandits everywhere, and let's not forget _demons_. Everyone is hungry, and then there's the constant fighting between the mages and the templars. Everything went to shite."

"Daniel, language!" the older man corrected him. "There's a lady present." _Father maybe?_

Alice laughed. "That's quite alright, I'm used to a little colorful language." She dug in her bag and found a few pieces of dried meat, and dry biscuits. "It's not much, but I'm happy to share," she said, handing the meager foodstuffs to Daniel and his older relative.

Daniel smiled, grateful, and tore into the food quickly. He realized his lack of manners again after a second and gave her a sheepish expression, slowing his chewing.

"Looks like you haven't had a meal in a while. Why are people going hungry?" Alice questioned.

"You've been out there," the old man said between bites. "It's chaos. Far too dangerous to hunt, and a lot of us farmers had to leave our homes, so the crops have been left to ruin."

Alice thought about that. She glanced at Alistair and he smiled at her, sharing the same idea. He nodded.

"Are you two headed to the Crossroads?" Daniel asked. "We heard some of the other refugees are gathering there."

"That was our plan, yes," Alistair answers this time, finally speaking up. "Maybe we could help."

The older man eyed them suspiciously. "Well, you _do_ seem like capable sorts, I suppose. Who did you say you were?"

Alice met the old man's gaze. "I'm Alice Trevelyan, the Herald of Andraste."

The man's expression fell into shock. "I didn't mean-"

"No, it's alright, you only spoke true; this situation is a mess, and someone needs to act. The Inquisition is here to restore order, and now we know how to help." Alice looked over at Alistair again. "Feel up to a spot of hunting tomorrow?"

He nodded.

Alice stood, and shook the older man's hand. "What was your name?"

"Ewan, my lady."

"Thank you Ewan, Daniel for your hospitality. I need to rejoin my people, but I want you to know we're going to do everything we can to help the refugees," she told them with a small bow of her head. "And if you need a place to go, the Inquisition could use good people like yourselves."

They nodded, and she Alistair took their leave. As they walked out of the circle of light, she heard Ewan comment, "Inquisition, huh?"

She smiled, and removed her glove again to use the light from her hand to see, now that it was full dark.

"I thought you had trouble connecting with people," Alistair commented, "but you were good with them."

"I only have trouble with my own people, apparently," she answered with a chuckle. "I feel better having some concrete instructions, though. I may not know what to do about the giant hole in the sky yet, but I can at least go hunting for these people so they don't go hungry."

He nodded. "You know, sometimes it's hard to see the impact of things on the people when I'm sitting in the capital. It will be nice to be able to help them directly."

They reached the camp finally, announcing themselves to the sentry on guard, and entering the circle of light from the fire.

"Thank the Maker you're both alright," Cassandra exclaimed, exhaling a breath of relief as she stood up to green them. "When your dog came back without you...we feared the worst. Where _were_ you two? We searched for hours."

"Sorry about that," Alice said, but she was over feeling embarrassed about her outburst. "We ran into a few farmers, and learned more about the situation at the Crossroads. Tomorrow, on our way there, we're going to go hunting and bring food to the starving refugees."

Varric smiled from where he sat on the far side of the fire. "Ah, so you two made up, did you?"

Alice narrowed her eyes, pointing a warning finger in his direction. "Don't start with me, dwarf. I may have forgiven Alistair, but you're still on my list." He just shook his head, his amused expression unchanging.

Alistair walked into camp and sat down, setting down his sword next to him with a thump. _He must be really tired. How long had he searched before he found me?_ She was grateful he'd come after her, all things considered.

She also felt a little better knowing there was something she could do for the people of Ferelden. She looked up and found Cassandra watching him. "Did you know about him?" Alice asked her.

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "Varric admitted while you were gone that he concocted most of it. We were just as surprised as you to find out His Majesty had been traveling with us this whole time."

"As I suspected," Alice responded. "Sorry to worry you before. I just needed a little space to clear my head, but I'm better now." Alice smiled.

"We sent the runner back with the news for Leliana, but it is probably best not to announce His Majesty's identify to anyone publicly, given that he is out here with us as his only protection." Cassandra shook her head at the thought.

"You're probably right."

"I believe I owe you an apology, as well. Your comment, that you believed we were laughing at you...I had not considered the pressure that being the Herald must have placed on you. I had only thought us blessed to have the Maker on our side."

Alice tilted her face upward to take in the stars, their light dimmed only slightly by the glow of the fire. "I really hope He is...but we're going to do this, either way. _Somebody_ needs to help these people, and we seem to be the only ones with an interest in doing so. The Chantry should be right here supporting us, giving aid and shelter to the needy, but they're too busy worrying about who will be selected as the next Divine. I get that it's important, but a new Divine can't help people that have already starved to death, or died from demon attacks. Perhaps it is blasphemy to say so, but I think they're missing the Maker's true work."

"No, I agree," she said, smiling a genuine smile that touched something inside Alice.

"Maybe they'll come around," Alice said. "That's why we're going after Mother Giselle, after all."

"We can only hope."

Alice nodded, and noticing Solas watching her, walked over to where he stood. "Can I talk to you?" she asked the elf. "In private, that is."

"Of course," he replied, glancing back at the others, then leading the way out of camp a ways so they would not be overheard. "What is it that you need?"

"I want to know more about the mark," Alice said. "You seem to have some idea of what you're talking about."

"I have studied it, and I am willing to offer what help I can."

Alice wanted to ask the question, but struggled with finding the right words. She decided it was best to just be direct. "Cassandra told me when we first met that the mark was killing me, and then Varric said you helped with it while I slept." She took a deep breath. "Will closing the Breach mean…" She took a deep breath. "Solas, I'm going to die, aren't I?"

A shadow of a frown crossed his features. "It is possible. The mark is stable, as is the Breach for the time being, but whatever power created them still exists. Opening the Breach again to seal it will require a lot of power, more than you currently possess. It may be the surge will be too much for you. However, it is equally as possible that with the right assistance, you may live through it."

Alice allowed the thought to settle in. _So there's a chance after all._ "I appreciate your candor; it's not much, but your words give me hope, at least." She turned to walk back.

"Wait," he said, causing her to stop and look back. "It is good that you are helping the refugees. I believe it speaks well of your intentions."

She smiled. _Praise again. I never can figure him out._ "Thanks," she said, deciding that keeping it simple with Solas seemed to be her best strategy.

She bowed her head a little before moving back to the tent that someone had set up for her. At least she assumed it was hers, as Valiant was stationed outside as usual, waiting on her. She noticed that Alistair had already retired inside one of the tents.

Despite her earlier rest, she found fatigue wearing on her, as well. There was a bit of dried meat from earlier, and she ate a small meal sitting next to Valiant. She'd gotten used to Alistair's presence next to her while she had dinner. It felt strange eating without him, but she forced her thoughts elsewhere.

She drank a little from her waterskin and crawled inside her tent, climbing into the bedroll. It wasn't the most comfortable bed she'd slept on, of course, but she'd definitely slept in worse conditions. Camping was something she'd loved growing up. Her father would take her out with the mages as he taught them how to live in the wilds.

The majority of mages lived most of their lives in the Circle, and had no idea of how things worked in the outside world. That's where her family came in, teaching them the skills that they needed. Some chose to brave city life, adopting a new identity and blending in with the crowd, but many opted to live solitary lives in the wilderness, hiding from templars in the deep forests and hidden caverns of the world.

Thinking of her family caused a pang in her chest. They would have received her letter by now, of course. Hopefully by the time she returned to Haven, she'd have a reply from them. She missed them all, but especially Jowan. He'd come to live with her family when she was just sixteen, and he a young man of barely eighteen. He'd learned quickly, eager to experience the freedom of life outside the Circle, but when the time came to move on to his new placement, he'd asked her father if he could stay on to help teach the newcomers. To her surprise, her father had accepted.

Her family had contacts all over, of course. It was necessary in order to ensure the freedom of their wards. They couldn't accept anyone into their camps or home who still had a phylactery; it would be a personal invite to the templars and threaten the safety of everyone. But, that's where she and some of the others came in, as well.

The Jade Lady was a persona she'd taken on a few years ago, although she hadn't been the first to use the name. It was her job to approach the mages in secret, and work with them away from the sanctuary in rotating camps. They worked together, usually with the help of some of the other mages or sympathetic templars to find and destroy the vials, and only then could they be brought home. _I wonder what it's like in Redcliffe with so many free mages living together? Is it like home?_ She realized that this war probably caught up with some of the ones living independently in the woods, as well. It was a sobering thought.

She thought of Cullen's suggestion that she approach the templars for help. That could possibly work, if she used her family's ties to the Order. A few of her cousins had become templars, and she knew a bit about their training from their correspondence. They could definitely be useful, but templars and mages would be unlikely to work together. If she enlisted the mages, would the templars still be willing to help? She sighed. _I guess I'll see which side wants to talk to me first. Maybe there's still time to convince them both._

Thinking about the magnitude of the task ahead of her felt overwhelming, but she remembered eating with Ewan and Daniel, and reminded herself that big things could be accomplished through small tasks. _I can't do it all at once, but I can do it one thing at a time. I won't give up, Cullen. I can do this._ The thought made her feel a bit better, and she rolled over. Valiant moved, laying down against her back, pinning her in. She smiled, appreciating the warmth, and allowed sleep to settle in.

Of course, it didn't take long before she was awake again. _Again? Why do I always wake up in the middle of the night?_ _Is it the mark?_ She heard nothing outside but the gentle crackling of the fire. _Go back to sleep_ , she told herself, and tried to relax, listening to the fire and the even snores from Valiant. After a few minutes, she admitted it was a lost cause. Poking the mabari, he moved off the bedroll, already used to this routine from her over the last few days. He circled a few times and found another spot to lay down.

She stretched, awkwardly getting to her feet, and exited the tent. It was still dark, but looking up, the stars weren't visible, so it was unclear what time it was. The only person outside was one of the agents, keeping watch. She supposed they must rotate throughout the day, so that they could all get some rest.

Alice picked a spot near the fire and sat down. No midnight fish blinds for her tonight, and she'd already had enough of a walk that she wasn't interested in exploring. She just stared into the flames, deep in thought.

She recited a few lines of the Chant for practice and to soothe herself. She chose the Canticle of Exaltations, the old lines about the air ripping asunder, and the lady with the scepter sounding all-too-familiar after her own journey into the Fade. She got partway through when she heard thrashing in one of the tents. She tried to figure out which tent it had come from, but as soon as it began, it ended.

A few moments later, Alistair emerged, his hair still messy from sleep. He looked at her in surprise, and gave her a faint smile that lacked his usual humor. "Can't sleep either, I see?" he asked.

"Ever since I got this thing," she answered, moving her left hand, "it seems I'm destined to be awake at midnight."

He nodded, and came to sit next to her. "I understand the feeling."

"So what's your problem?" Alice asked him, concern stamped on her brow. "You don't have a mark."

"No," he responded, his tone almost bitter. "I had a Joining."

"Ah, darkspawn nightmares," she replied, nodding in understanding. "I remember Anders having them sometimes. But we're not in a Blight, and I thought they were supposed to be easier after you'd been a Warden for a while. Your Joining had to have been what, eleven years ago?"

"Anders has a big mouth," Alistair grumbled.

"Maybe, but I won't deny his information has been very useful."

"I suppose it has," he answered, and Alice waited for him to say more. He didn't, and the silence stretched on for a few minutes.

Alice commented, "I remember that he always used to say that sleeping next to someone helped, but I'm pretty sure he was just trying to seduce some of our other wards at the time."

"Soo...was that an offer?" he teased, looking at her sideways from where he sat.

"I-, n-no! Of course not!" she stammered, her face feeling hot. "I...was going to let you have Valiant for the night."

"Quiet, Alice, you'll wake the others," he admonished, and moved closer. "But it's nice to see I can still make you blush."

"Oh, you're insufferable," she whispered, picking up a stick and poking the embers.

"I am not; I'm charming and delightful. Everyone says so," he retorted. His expression changed, becoming more serious, and he continued, "But I might take you up on the offer...of the dog, that is, if you think he would allow it. Anders was right. Sleeping next to someone does sometimes help with the dreams. I've never tried a dog, but I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Okay, let me wake him," she said, standing up from her seated position. She went to the flap of her tent, only to find Alistair standing right behind her. She let out a small squeak, turning to look at him. "What do you think you're doing?" she whispered furtively.

"Going to sleep in your tent, of course. It's easier than moving your mabari in with Varric and I, and waking everyone up."

"No way, you are not going to sleep in-"

He put a finger over her lips. "Shh, I'll behave, I promise. I'm only here for your dog. Please?"

"So much for charming and delightful," she quipped when he removed the offending digit. "Fine, but you're on the other side of the dog."

He grinned, illuminated by the green glow from her hand. _Calm yourself, Alice. This man is not for you, you've already decided._

She handed Alistair an extra blanket, kicked off her boots, and slipped back into her own bedroll. Turning her back to him, she was determined to ignore his presence, and imagined the sound of him moving was coming from another tent. Unfortunately, Valiant made that a little difficult. The dog got back up, and settled in right next to her again, meaning Alistair had to close the distance more.

She refused to turn around, but she heard Valiant give a few satisfied huffs of air and knew he was petting the dog. _Sleep, Alice_. She thought instead of tomorrow, and hunting. She loved hunting, although it was going to be difficult to store and carry much meat with them. Solas could probably help if he was willing. Those ice spells of his would help preserve the carcasses until they could get to the Crossroads. That's how they'd handled it back in the Free Marches. _Magic is really useful._

When she was a young girl, she often imagined that she would develop magic, and was a little disappointed when she hadn't. She supposed it was for the best, as she understood the plight of mages better than most. Still, it must be nice not to have to rely on carrying weapons - to _be_ the weapon. With dreams of another life dancing through her head, she managed to find sleep again at last.

Alice woke to the sounds of movement outside her tent. She rolled over, but both Alistair and the dog were gone already. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes, shaking off the remnants of sleep. She pulled a comb out of her pouch and did the best she could to tame her hair without the aid of a mirror. She was glad that she had cut it. Imagining trying to deal with the tangled locks on the road wasn't a pleasant idea. She found her boots, pulled them back on, and left her tent.

The others were already milling about, packing up their belongings for the journey ahead. Harding spotted her and waved her over. "Herald," she said as Alice approached. "You should hit the Crossroads pretty quickly if you head down the main road. I heard you say last night that you wanted to go hunting, so I've marked a few spots on your map that should be good." Harding handed her a rolled map. It was, in fact, the one she'd been carrying in her pack only last night.

"How did you get…? You know what, I don't want to know. I'll just be glad you're on our team. Thanks, Harding."

"See ya soon."

Alice made quick work of collapsing her tent, and once done, sat next to her pack to read the map. Varric came to look over her shoulder.

"Lost already?" he asked.

"Just trying to pick a place to go hunting. Bianca, are you ready?" Alice asked with a grin.

Varric frowned. "Don't talk to her, you're making me jealous." A smile spread on his face. "Hunting something that _isn't_ trying to kill us - for a change - sounds alright, I guess."

"Yeah, I just wish we had the horses already."

"A cart would be useful for dragging the meat to the Crossroads."

"I just meant for riding, but yeah."

"Okay, but you'd have to get down to aim, though."

"Wanna bet?" Alice turned to meet his eyes.

"Huh, Princess, I think you need a reminder of how well your _last_ bet turned out." His smile moved into a smug smirk.

She chuckled. Even Varric's teasing wasn't going to get her down today. "I think we'll start by getting a couple here, near the road into town. Then we'll go to the Crossroads itself, then go back north to here, where...wait, what is that?" Alice leaned closer to the map.

"It's a rift!" Harding called from across the way. "I marked those on there, too."

Alice laughed. "Well, that's helpful. Huh. Okay, so we'll have to take care of that rift first, I guess, and-"

"There's a rift?" Cassandra asked, stepping closer.

Alice tried not to roll her eyes. "Okay, let's get everyone together, and I'll make the announcements, then."

Once Solas and Alistair had joined the party, she brought the map back out. Harding beamed that her efforts were paying off already. "Okay, so _as I was saying_ , we'll start here, take what we can down to the Crossroads first. Then we'll find Mother Giselle and offer whatever other assistance we can to the refugees."

Cassandra eyed Alistair. "Your Majesty, it might be best if you were to continue keeping your identity a secret for now."

He nodded. "No one else knows that I'm with the Inquisition, and I haven't officially announced my support of it yet. Probably best to wait." Putting the helm back on before they left camp, King Alistair was gone, and "Warren" had returned.

"Let's get moving, then," Alice declared, and walked out of camp first, taking the nearby road. Not that it was much of a road, of course. If they'd had a cart, it would have been difficult getting it through the rocky, washed out pathway. Thankfully, it widened as they got closer to the valley. The grassy slopes were more manageable here, and they veered off course into the hills, looking for prey. Alice stopped at the top of a rock formation, and took a lay of the land. Valiant remained below, and began scenting the air. _I know I heard a ram just a minute ago, where are you? There!_

It was a difficult shot, but the ram was trotting closer, so it wouldn't be for long. She drew the arrow up next to her cheek, slowed her breathing, aimed. _Careful, careful...now!_ The arrow launched toward the running ram, and hit exactly as she had intended, in the head. It groaned as it fell over. _Score one for me. Let's see you beat that, Varric_.

But it wasn't long before Varric and Bianca downed one of their own. Two good-sized rams was about the limit of what they could carry without a cart. Alice pulled off her jacket and rolled up her shirtsleeves before starting to field dress the ram. They needed to divide the weight between them to get it all there, so instead of dragging the entire carcass with them, she decided it was best to just take what cuts of meat they could, and leave the rest for the ravens.

Covered in blood up past her wrists, she looked up to find the others watching her with a mix of shock and amusement. Well, Varric was amused, anyway. Valiant just looked hungry. "Well, don't just stand there, get me something to wrap this in. Solas, would you mind using an ice spell? It will preserve the meat better until we get there."

"I have to say, Princess, I'm a bit impressed," Varric admitted. "Might need a new nickname for you after all."

They ended up producing some oilcloth, which helped prevent the blood from dripping too much, especially after Solas hit the meat with Winter's Grasp. They got a significant portion of the meat off both rams, and Alice found a small spring to wash up. Satisfied with the results, she led the way toward the Crossroads.

Descending down the path, now a usable road, they heard the sounds of fighting ahead. She glanced at Cassandra, who drew her sword. Alice sighed, pulling out her bow.

"Of course this couldn't be easy," Alice complained. "Looks like we have company ahead."

Cassandra charged ahead, and she saw Alistair doing the same. Alice stayed behind them, taking in the battle raging in the crossroads, Valiant standing as her stalwart protector. Mages were hunkered down, and taking partial cover behind trees and buildings, casting spells at the encroaching templars on the far side. But, in the middle of all of it were people. Not mages or templars, just terrified normal people running for their lives. _This needs to stop_.

She looked around for higher ground, and saw a raised set of stone steps. She sprinted toward it, backing up against one of the buildings and took aim. A spell from a mage's staff narrowly missed one of the fleeing refugees in the crossfire, and Alistair was there, stepping up to confront him. The mage went to cast again, but before Alice could get her bow into position, the spell died a quick death.

"Templar!" the mage shouted. Whatever he was able to say next ended in a gurgle as Alice silenced him with an arrow through the throat. He sank to his knees, and Alistair finished the job with a powerful swing of his longsword, cleaving the man's head from his body. She saw Alistair move on to the next target.

Alice observed the fighting again, and saw Solas squaring off alone with a templar. Varric was backing up Cassandra, and wouldn't be of any help this time around. "Valiant, you know what to do." The mabari bound toward the templar, and Alice tightened her grip on the Dalish bow.

Alice nocked an arrow and aimed, looking down the shaft at her target. The templar had a large shield and was wearing full armor. _This will have to be good._ As if sensing her motives, Solas darted away, forcing the templar to turn toward him, baring his back to Alice. _Perfect_. Aiming at the joint of his armor at the knee, she waited for the right moment, then loosed her shot. Another hit, exactly where she had planned it, and the templar's leg gave out. His head hit his shield with a metallic clang that she could hear even at her perch. Valiant lept on top of the templar, and she knew Solas would have no trouble subduing him.

Alice heard movement on her side, and turned in time to see a mage raising his staff to cast at her. She dove out of the way, behind the corner of the building, just barely avoiding the electrical blast that would have fried her.

"Stop it you idiot, we don't have to fight!" she shouted.

"I've heard that one before. I know you're with that templar out there!" the voice said, coming closer. Alice backed up, toward the rear of the building, drawing an arrow as she went.

"I don't want to harm you. The shepherd does not abandon her flock in the storm," she said, "but I'll defend myself if I you force my hand."

A pause. "And what of those who are lost?"

Alice exhaled in relief. "The sparrow will guide their way home again."

A face peered around the edge of the building, and she saw the features she had only glimpsed before. A young man, clearly no more than seventeen at most. He had olive-toned skin and dark hair. " _You? You're_ the Lady?" he asked, incredulous.

Alice nodded. "I'm trying to bring peace."

She saw hope in the young man's eyes, and she ushered him to the back of the house. "Stay here. When it's over, you can either join the Inquisition, or go to Redcliffe. The choice is yours."

"Andraste guide you," the mage said, taking up a hiding place.

Alice returned to her place on the stairs, and saw a templar charging toward Cassandra. No time for a specific aim, she raised her bow and fired in his direction. She struck him in the shoulder, where his breastplate ended. _Lucky shot_ , she thought to herself, smiling. It didn't incapacitate him, but it distracted him, and made it harder to raise his shield, with the arrow blocking the movement of his arm at the shoulder.

Cassandra bashed him with her shield. Alice saw no other immediate threats, and ran in to talk to him.

"Cassandra, wait!" she yelled. The Seeker gave dissatisfied grunt, but moved to stand over the templar. She stood on his sword arm, and Alice moved to take his shield away. It was heavy, but she managed to lug it a few feet, out of reach.

"Are you willing to listen, templar?"

He stopped struggling. She couldn't see his features underneath his helm.

"I'm going to remove your helmet so that we can speak, face-to-face. Please don't fight me." She reached over and removed the helm. The templar used that moment to thrash his legs. It ended up being futile, with his arm pinned under Cassandra's weight, but Alice lost her balance and ended up straddling the templar. Varric came to stand by them, Bianca aimed at the templar.

"You might want to listen to her advice, pal," he commented. "She's the only reason you're not dead already."

Alice, embarrassed by her position atop him, but determined to see this through, reached again for his helm. Underneath, she saw a handsome young man, with dark skin and eyes. She tossed it aside and got to her feet with the help of Alistair, who had now joined them, along with Solas and Valiant. The mabari wagged his nub of a tail and his tongue fell out of his mouth. _Apparently, the dog liked that._

"I don't _want_ to hurt you," she said to him. "My name is Alice, and they call me the Herald of Andraste."

"I know who you are," the templar spat, "but I won't be stopped. Our cause is just."

"Is it? From the way I see it, you're the one who put these poor people here in danger with your reckless behavior. Your war is costing the lives of the innocent. Where is the justice in that?"

He hesitated. "The mages started this, we are right to finish it! They killed the Divine!"

"We don't know who killed the Divine, but I will find out, and I will see them brought to true justice."

He paused again. "What are you going to do with me?"

"That depends on you. What's your name, soldier?"

"Darek," he said begrudgingly. Alice wasn't certain if this was a real name or false, but she went along with it anyway.

"Alright Darek. I'm going to let you up in a minute. You have three choices. One, you can try to attack me, in which case, I'll let my companions slaughter you without a second thought, and my mabari won't need dinner tonight."

(Excited bark!)

She spared a glance at the dog again. _Smart boy._ "Two, you can join the Inquisition, help us seal the Breach; or lastly, you can give up this crusade, and return to the order for real instructions. I won't choose for you, but you must choose."

"Why would I want to join the Inquisition? You're nothing but a bunch of heretics."

"Believe or don't, it makes no difference. We're trying to restore order and solve the Divine's murder. Surely those are goals your faith can support."

Darek thought about it.

She pushed it a bit further. "Only through peace and working together can we put the world back right again. Blessed are the peacekeepers."

"The champions of the just," he responded, sighing. He met her gaze. "Let me up."

Alice backed away from him and nodded to Cassandra. She wasn't going to be caught off guard this time. Holding her bow, she looked at Darek. "What's it to be, Ser Darek?"

"I will return to the Order, but I will consider what you said. Perhaps cooler heads _are_ needed."

Alice nodded. "Then tell them what I have said, help convince them to speak with me. There's no need for us to be enemies. But know that this area is now under my protection."

Darek ran, astonishingly quickly for someone in full armor.

"Are you sure that was wise, Princess?" Varric asked, watching the templar disappear around the bend in the road.

"Not really, but it will still get the word out, either way," she answered. "And at least I didn't have to kill him."

She walked back to the house, and found the young mage still there.

He was watching her with wide eyes. "You...just let him go?" he asked, shaking his head. "But he tried to kill your people!"

"And you tried to kill _me_ , or is your memory so bad you've forgotten already?" Alice laughed. "Everyone deserves a second chance to do the right thing. So will you join us, or will you join the rebels in Redcliffe?"

The young man knelt. "I will serve you, My Lady Herald, if you trust me to."

Alice smiled. _Another agent acquired._ "What's your name?"

"Gustave," he replied. _He's Orlesian? He doesn't have an accent at all._ She realized he probably was in a Circle before all this, far from home.

"Gustave, you never made it to your Harrowing, did you?" she asked him plainly.

"No, but I'm not dealing with any demons, I promise!"

"I wasn't accusing you of anything, Gustave. It's obvious that you have a good head on your shoulders. The Inquisition will have a place for you, I promise. We need all the help we can get in sealing the Breach in the sky."

"Then it's true. You really…" he left off after that.

"Walked in the Fade, yes."

He smiled.

Alice returned it. "Okay, new recruit, it's time to report for duty. Go to our camp in the hills to the east. Scout Harding is in charge up there; she'll help you get to to Haven. Tell her that 'Alice appreciates the map' if she questions you. That will let her know I sent you."

"Thank you, my lady. I'm sad the others are gone," he said, "but I've had enough of this war. I just want to live a peaceful life…"

"I understand. The Inquisition needs all sorts of help, more than just fighters."

He nodded, and gave a small bow, before turning to walk away, heading to the east, toward the camp as he had been instructed.

The residents of the Crossroads were eager to thank them for their assistance, and when Alice explained that they brought food, they were quickly ushered up to meet the resident hunter. He was a rather gruff man with weathered skin from many days spent outdoors.

"We haven't been able to hunt for some time," he informed them. "This won't be enough to keep us fed, but it's a good start," he commented, nodding over our offering. "There aren't many folks willing to help out around here."

"I'm sorry it's not more, but the Inquisition will do what we can," Alice assured him. "We were told that a Chantry mother, Mother Giselle, is nearby. Do you know where we could find her?"

He nodded. "She's on the far side of the village, up near the hills, tending to the injured."

"Thanks," Alice said, smiling. "We'll be back when we can."

Alice felt energized after the fight, and gaining a new recruit in Gustave. She turned to the others. "Scout Harding said a Corporal Vale was supposed to be handling things here. I want to know where he is and why he didn't assist us in the fight."

Finding him proved to be a simple task, and Alice led the way into his camp.

"Corporal Vale, I presume," she said, looking him in the eye.

"And you must be the Herald. I'm afraid I don't have much time for pleasantries, I need to get these recruits back out into the field. Is there something you need from me?"

"Where were you during the fight just now? We could have used your help down there," Alice scolded, realizing how hard her tone sounded even as she said it.

"We've got a lot to do around here. By the time we saw what was happening, it looked like you had it under control."  
"How lucky for you," she heard Alistair say under his breath.

Alice instead went with a more polite stance. "What are you sending people out for?" she asked.

"Supplies mainly: blankets, medicine. The roads to the northeast are overrun with bandits, and they're hitting nearly every supply wagon that comes this way, regardless of who it belongs to."

Alice mulled that one over. "Bandits would have to be pretty sure of themselves to attack armed templars, or you all for that matter."

"They're organized, we're not sure by who, but they're becoming a real nuisance. If you're headed that way, be careful."

Alice nodded. "We'll keep an eye out. But post better watches next time; I don't want the refugees being caught with their pants down again."

Vale frowned at the order, but gave a slow nod. "As you say, My Lady Herald."

 _Great, I did it again._

"You've really got a way with people, Princess," Varric said after they walked away, and she struggled again with the urge to hit the smug dwarf.

"Then next time, _you_ do the talking," she retorted.

"And miss out on the free entertainment? Nah," he replied, and the urge increased.

 _Mother Giselle is what matters; we need to talk to her. Ignore Varric. Playing into his baiting will only make it worse. I'll be more careful about how I approach her._

"I don't know, she was right about that Vale fellow, if you ask me," Alistair countered Varric's statement. "His people _didn't_ do enough."

His commented helped her a bit, and she confidently marched up the slope toward where they said the Mother Giselle was. The cots were occupied by people of various origins, and a mage healer was performing magic on an injured refugee.

"Mother Giselle?" Alice asked, approaching the woman in the garb of the Chantry.

"I am," she answered. "And you are the one they are calling the 'Herald of Andraste'."

"That's what they say, yes."

Mother Giselle was a tall woman, even before the imposing hat of a Revered Mother. The sepia tones of her skin complemented the warmth of the gentle smile she now bestowed on Alice. This woman had a comforting presence, and Alice already felt herself relaxing, reminded of hours spent inside the darkened interior of the Chantry's walls.

"You wanted to see me?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I believe I may be able to help you. I am familiar with those in the Chantry who are behind the denouncement of the Inquisition."

Alice shook her head. "Ah, the political posturing to try to figure out who among those left will be the next Divine."

"Just so. But also, some are just terrified."

"Dangerous," Alistair said quietly.

Alice glanced back at her companions, surprised they were letting her take over the conversation. Cassandra looked as though she had something to say. Alice acknowledged her, encouraging her to speak up.

"Why would you be willing to put yourself at risk to help us?" Cassandra asked.

"With no Divine, we are all left to our own conscience to guide us. Mine guides me thus."

Alice studied the mark. "I want to believe that I'm chosen, that I'm doing the Maker's work, but I have doubts."

"As do they. You need but feed their uncertainty and it will give you more time to act. Their strength lies in a united voice, but you could take it from them. Appeal to them in Val Royeaux; convince them you are nothing to be feared."

Alice sighed. She'd been to Val Royeaux before, and hated it, with all its opulence and excess, the glittering nobility playing at the grand Game. She'd much rather be digging out ram entrails here in the countryside. _But Mother Giselle is right, if we could convince some of them, or even weaken their position with the people, it might be worth a try. At least it might help us approach the templars._

"Your words ring true, Mother Giselle. Appealing to them does sound like a good option. I only hope I can be convincing enough."

"I would not have come to you if I did not believe you were capable of this."

"Will you come to Haven? We could really use your help," she said, dreading the new task she'd just undertaken.

"Yes. I will provide Sister Leliana with a list of names of those who would be amenable to a gathering. It is not much, but I will do what I can."

"That's all any of us can do," Alice added with a smile. "See you at Haven, then."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Hot and Cold

AUTHOR NOTE:

Ok, so part of the struggle I've had with this story is that Alistair has a brief out-of-character moment in this chapter. Know that I acknowledge it, and that it is intentional. There are reasons for it that will be revealed in later chapters. It IS a little OOC for him, and you'll find out why later.

Alice felt exhaustion sinking in, the rush of energy from the fight earlier finally leaving her. "I think I need to rest for a bit, if it's alright with you guys," she told her companions, returning to the steps from before and sinking down with a weary thunk on the stone. Varric - annoyingly enough - sat next to her. She would have preferred Alistair, or even Solas at this point. Valiant took up position on the flat stone surface behind her. She watched the refugees pulling away the bodies of the dead - a mix of templars, mages, and civilians - to be burned.

"So many dead," Alice muttered to herself, shaking her head.

"A lot less than if we _hadn't_ been here, Princess. Wait, I said I was going to call you something else."

 _I wish you would. It's just another reminder that my life isn't going how I thought it would_. "I asked you to quit before, but that didn't stop you. Why the change of heart now?"

"I saw you elbow-deep in ram guts a few hours ago. I think you shattered my impression of you as a spoiled noblewoman." He gave a sigh of mock frustration.

Alice shrugged. "Well, unless you figure out a way to get this thing off me," she commented, wiggling the fingers on her left hand, "I'm the one you're stuck with."

"Eh, I've been stuck with worse," he answered. Alice turned to look at him, and she found him smiling at her. She braved one back.

"Varric, I do believe that was _almost_ a compliment," she teased.

"Don't let it go to your head, Princess. Nope, I take it back. The name stays."

Alice chuckled, resting her hands on her knees. "I think I'm ready to move on if you are," she stated, getting to her feet.

They ventured on, and it wasn't long before they encountered the rift Harding had indicated on the map. Between the familiar sliding sound of the crystals, and the odd buzzing in her hand as demons emerged, Alice couldn't have missed it if she tried. The bow felt heavier in her hands this time, and she concluded she was probably still tired from her energy crash a few minutes ago. She brought it up and nocked an arrow, regardless.

Valiant raced forward, grounding one of the fear demons with their annoying, incessant hopping around through portals tinged with Fade energy. Alice dodged an erupting blast of green light and plunked an arrow into its narrow body, feeling a sense of satisfaction when the particles of the fear demon's form started returning to the rift.

A flash of blue caught her attention. _Despair demon_ , she thought, and swiveled to take aim. However, before she could bring her weapon into position, she was hit with a blast of cold magic.

It both froze and burned at the same time, and Alice felt her limbs moving slowly, as though in a nightmare, but she made it to the cover of a tree, severing the beam of energy. _Shit, that really hurt._ She dove from her position into a line of bushes and rose into a crouching position. She saw that the beam had continued onward, toward Varric. It connected, and she heard his grunt, not much different than the one she had made a few short moments ago.

She aimed carefully at the demon, its size small in comparison to the pain it delivered, and she unleashed an arrow, sending it spiraling toward its location. It struck true, distracting the despair demon long enough for Varric to also run for cover. The demon searched around for the source of the projectile, but wasn't quick enough, and Alice planted another one in the center of what would have been its face, ending its existence.

She took a second to survey the rest of the fight, and saw Alistair and Valiant taking down a rage demon, and Cassandra's blade sank into a shade held frozen by one of Solas's spells. In a matter of seconds, it was over. The beam shot upwards from her mark toward the crystal, and the line connected, this time without her desire to make it happen. _Guess I'm going fishing today after all._ She struggled with it, her arms sluggish from the cold, but managed to close the rift with one final flourish before collapsing to her knees.

Looking at her armor, she saw patches of frost still clinging where the beam had hit her. She was tired, and filthy, and just wanted to rest.

Once the lingering echoes from the closing rift ended, she could make out the sound of running water. _Oh merciful Andraste, could it be?_ She got to her feet, only to find Alistair there, his helm gone, looking at her with concern. _Right, he's never seen me close a rift before._

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired," Alice told him, and started walking toward the sound of the stream. She heard his footfalls behind her, following her.

She wasn't disappointed. Water shot out over the edge of a short cliff, cascading down into a shallow pool underneath before meandering further downstream. The sparkling waterfall was a most welcome sight.

"It's a sign. Andraste thinks I need a bath," she commented happily with a small smile.

Alistair chuckled from behind her. "I think the same could be said for all of us right about now."

Alice touched the water, thankful that it was only cool, not too cold. The water appeared clear, and free of leeches. _Perfect._ "We're camping here for the day," she announced.

They walked back together toward where they'd left the others and Alice had to wonder at Alistair's attentiveness. He'd been a good friend as "Warren" before, but that had been with the expectation of their impending marriage. Well, at least _he_ had known it, anyway. Now that the wedding was called off, Alistair didn't really have a reason to be nice to her anymore. If anything, _she_ should be protecting _him._ He was still the king, after all, and was out here without a military escort.

If she was being honest with herself, though, it felt nice to have someone checking on her. She hadn't really expected to make any friends after her first few disastrous days with the Inquisition. Still, Alistair would be going back home soon, and she had to continue as the Herald. _The King of Ferelden won't have time to spend with someone like me anymore. We likely won't even see each other again once he leaves. Maybe it's better if I keep my distance._ The thought made her sad; pushing away the only friend she'd really made on the road would be difficult, but she knew it was the right thing to do, for both of them.

Her mind made up, she returned to the others and let them know her decision about making camp for the night. She expected resistance, at least from Cassandra, who always wanted to keep moving, but everyone agreed. Maybe they were all as tired as she was.

"There's a waterfall down the way that will be perfect for bathing, and I'm definitely going first," Alice told the group.

"You shouldn't go alone; that area isn't well protected," Alistair pointed out.

"I'll go with you," Cassandra stated, giving Alistair a look. "We _women_ can take turns on watch for each other."

"Sounds reasonable," Alice agreed, "and we'll take the dog." She went to gather her things. Hiking the small bag up on her shoulder, she waited for Cassandra. Alistair caught her eye, and started toward her. _Oh no, we're not having that conversation right now,_ she thought as she got up and headed toward the stream. "I'll meet you down there," she told Cassandra, leaving Alistair standing there with a confused expression. _Just keep moving,_ she told herself.

She and Valiant stood by the stream, listening to the satisfying sound of the rushing water, and looked at the area with a defensive eye. The cliff wall behind the waterfall wasn't very high, but it was near vertical, meaning climbing it would be quite a difficult undertaking. The path on either side of the creek angled upward on a steep grade, and the stream wound around a bend at the far end of the clearing. It wouldn't be hard for someone to sneak up on them.

She climbed the far rise to assess any threats, but found nothing. The area truly was deserted. _Probably because of the demons._ Satisfied that they were secure, she returned, crossing the narrow stream down from the shallow pool and emerged from the trees as Cassandra came down the slope.

"I scouted the area," Alice called out. "It was clear."

"Good work," she said, a light smile crossing her features as she saw the waterfall. "It will be nice to be clean again for once."

Alice nodded. "Tell me about it. I'm going first, so you can set up post wherever you like."

"I should stay close, in case something happens," she commented, and found a spot to sit nearby on a fallen log, facing away from Alice.

"Valiant, you stay over there, let me know if anyone's coming, okay?"

(Bark!)

The mabari sat, his eyes alert watching the hill. _At least I still have one friend. I don't know why you picked me, boy, but I'm glad._

Alice stripped out of her armor and the shirt underneath. Having her skin exposed to the elements felt strange after so long staying covered against the cold, and she suddenly felt self-conscious. She eased into the cool water near the waterfall, and found the pool to be a little deeper than she had expected, enough to cover her to the waist standing up.

She'd brought a small brick of soap with her, another extravagance from Seggrit's shop, but she hadn't been able to resist the scent of it: woodbine, more commonly known as honeysuckle. Every time she smelled it, it reminded her of summers spent with her family, both at her aunt's estate, and out in the wilds. It was a common vine, often considered a weed, and not one that probably appealed to most, but she enjoyed its sweet scent.

She washed her skin and hair, spending a little more time than was probably necessary, but she enjoyed the water pouring down over her. Finally, she emerged from the water and grabbed the drying cloth and quickly patted herself dry. Her hair was still damp, but she squeezed as much water out of it as she could before climbing back into her armor.

"Your turn," she told Cassandra, who turned around, smiling.

"Thank you," she said, and they traded places.

Alice looked out into the landscape, shadows beginning to stretch thin and long from the late afternoon sun. She was so caught up in her watch that she was startled to hear Cassandra's voice from the pool.

"May I ask about you and King Alistair?" she asked.

Alice sighed. _Maker, what now?_ "What about it?"

"Will you be going back with him to Denerim?" she questioned.

Alice shook her head. "No, the mark changed all that. There's no way I can be queen and Herald both. The Inquisition needs me. Alistair and I had a talk yesterday when we were gone, and called off the engagement."

"Truly?" she asked. "Neither of you said anything; I didn't realize…"

"It's alright. I'm not one to shirk my responsibilities," Alice replied. "I know I'm needed here."

"That was not my only concern," Cassandra protested. "But that is a relief; I am not certain we could do this without you."

"Truthfully, helping those people today, bringing them something to eat - it felt good. I hope we can do more small tasks like that."

"I admit, you surprised me when you knew what to do with that ram."

Alice smiled, although Cassandra was unable to see it from over by the waterfall. "My father was an avid outdoorsman, and he taught me a great many things about the wilds."

"I see," Cassandra said, "then he was far different than my own family. Mine treated me like a porcelain doll, and kept me away from the real world for far too long." There was silence after that. Well, Alice heard the sound of splashing water, and knew Cassandra was likely taking care of washing up. A few moments later, Cassandra announced she was finished.

Alice looked at Valiant. "Come here, boy," she said. She examined him. He mostly kept his own fur clean, but sometimes there was the smell of dog in varying degrees of potency. "Do you want a bath too?"

He whined and ducked his head.

"Oh, don't like baths, huh? Probably evidence that you need one." But, she didn't push the issue, patting his side instead. She and Cassandra gathered up their belongings, and started back toward where they had made camp.

Cassandra commented, "You seem to be adjusting to your role here better. I am happy you have decided to remain with the Inquisition."

She met Cassandra's eyes and smiled. "I won't give up. We're doing the right thing," Alice said, and this time felt no bitterness about it. They walked back together, the silence between them no longer seeming hostile.

Alice was smiling when they reached camp. "Okay boys, you're up," she called cheerfully.

"Wow, Princess, if I'd have known a bath would have cheered you up this much, we would have gotten you one a long time ago," Varric teased.

"You're not getting to me, this time Varric," she said, the smile still firmly in place. "Now go. You're all covered in mud and Maker knows what else."

"I think she means you stink," Alistair commented, glancing back at Alice, who looked away.

"And she would be correct," Solas observed with an amused sniff, leading the boys down to the waterfall.

Alice finished setting up her tent, and sat in front of the fire, using the heat to help dry her hair and keep the chill from setting in. She combed it as it dried.

She fished the map back out to take a look at their next moves. She wanted to provide more meat to the refugees at the Crossroads, but they needed to get to Dennet for the horses. It would make things a lot easier if they had a cart, and travel times would speed up significantly with mounts. It made sense to head there first.

Cassandra came and squatted next to her. "What is our course for the morning?" she asked.

"I was just thinking that helping the refugees would be easier if we had mounts, and maybe a cart. I think we should head for Master Dennet's farm first, secure the horses, then either bring back more supplies, or maybe look into this bandit situation. We'd have an advantage on horseback."

Cassandra nods. "It is a good plan."

"Oh," Alice said, a thought coming to her. "We should also set some snares, see if we can't catch a hare or two overnight."

Cassandra blinked at her, then smiled. "Will you show me? I have hunted larger game, but have never done that."

Alice nodded. "Sure. My father's not the only good teacher in my family." She went to her pack and pulled out some small sections of thin rope. "It's really quite simple," she said, demonstrating how to tie the simple slipknot. "This is the easy part. Finding the right location, that's the difficult piece."

She stood and walked toward the forest. "You want to look for where they run through the underbrush. You can usually tell by- ah, there!" She walked over to a smaller section, where there was a tiny patch where a few weeds were bent, and the grass in the middle was slightly worn. "Some kind of animal has been using this spot a lot lately. We'll set one up here." She secured one end to a nearby narrow tree, and draped the loop of the snare between the two plants on either side, obscuring the line with a few dried leaves.

She and Cassandra managed to find a couple of other places to place traps, and returned to camp just in time to see the men returning from the creek. She smiled at Alistair with his damp hair before she remembered, and headed instead to her usual spot in front of her tent. She wished she had a rabbit for dinner, but she settled for more of the dried rations. It was far less appetizing than the idea of fresh game, but it would do. She focused on eating her food, and avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Someone sat next to her, and she was happy to see that it was Cassandra. After spending the afternoon with her, she was coming to understand her better.

"Tell me about yourself Cassandra," she said, wanting to talk about anything else besides the questions she knew lay across the fire from her.

"What is it you wish to know?" she asked.

"You're a Pentaghast, right? Of the Nevarran Pentaghasts?"

"Yes, but I joined the Seekers of Truth as a young woman."

"Right," Alice said, remembering. "Some of my cousins joined the Templar Order. From the way they told it, the Seekers were some kind of templar boogeyman." Alice chuckled.

Cassandra smiled. "I suppose they probably would. The Seekers watch the templars for corruption in the ranks, and are responsible for disciplining them."

"But there aren't many Seekers, right?"

"Not nearly enough, from what I saw, anyway. We traveled from place to place, visiting Chantries and Circles, investigating allegations of misconduct."

"And who watched you?" Alice asked, realizing the question was a bit impertinent, but still wanted to know the answer.

"It was the Divine's duty, but she could only do so much."

Alice nodded, taking this in. "If I go speak to the Chantry Mothers that Mother Giselle mentioned in Val Royeaux, it would really help to have the Right Hand of the Divine with me. You're coming with me, right?"

"Of course," she said, and Alice was happy with her quick response. _Maybe I can get along with the Seeker, anyway. Although something tells me she wouldn't be too happy knowing the extent of my involvement in helping apostates escape the Circle._

Solas walked a bit closer, leaning on his staff, and looked at Cassandra. "Which direction will we be headed tomorrow?" he asked.

She glanced at Alice, and gestured for her to take over the explanation. Alice got everyone's attention and went over it again, and they seemed satisfied with the plan.

"It's been a long day," Alice declared. "I'm going to bed early. I can take a later watch if I'm needed tonight."

She ducked inside her tent, and Valiant looked at her, cocking his head in confusion. "I know it's early. Are you coming?" she asked him, and he got up and accompanied her inside. Once the flap was secured and she didn't have anyone looking at her, she relaxed. She removed her boots, setting them carefully beside the opening, and got into her bedroll.

 _It wasn't a lie. The bath helped, but so much happened today that I really am tired. Hopefully enough that I can sleep through the night._

Valiant gave a huff, sitting on the far side of the tent, and it was the last sound she heard before she fell asleep.

But, of course, she awoke again sometime later, and could tell it was still dark. Sighing in frustration, she silently cursed the mark again and got out of bed. Valiant didn't even stir as she went outside this time. Varric was on watch and looked over at her in surprise.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I'm awake around this time of day every night. You usually take an earlier or later watch."

"Seriously? Every night?" He frowned, but patted the space next to him.

 _I guess having company could help to pass the time until I can sleep again._ She walked over and sat next to him, her legs crossed in a casual pose. "Yeah," she answered. "I think it's this damned thing. I never had this problem before I got the mark, but now every night it happens."

"You must be exhausted," he said with no hint of his usual provoking mannerisms.

"What? No jokes?" she countered.

"Not when you're not feeling well. It's bad enough I have to deal with King in there and his constant tossing and turning." _Was Alistair having the nightmares all along? Wait, that's right, he was on good terms with Varric already when I first met him as "Warren"._

"How _do_ you know Alistair, anyway?" Alice asked. "I'm curious."

"Shit, _that_ was a story, let me tell you, but it was kind of involved," he answered.

"Come on, Varric," she cajoled. "I'm not feeling well, remember? Give me the basics at least."

"Alright, but you won't be able to follow it," he teased. "It involved my old partner in crime, Admiral Isabela, Queen of the Eastern Seas." He said the name with a tone of admiration. "Not to mention Qunari, the Antivan Crows, Tevinter politics, oh, and a dragon."

"Okay, now you're pulling my leg."

"Not even I could think up something that crazy," he laughed. "Let's just say you go through shit like that together, you can call yourself friends."

Alice's eyes flicked toward the tent that Varric usually shared with Alistair and sure enough, she heard something from inside. _He sounds like he's in pain in there. Must be awful having the nightmares._

Varric noticed the sound as well, and his shoulders slumped. "Sounds like he's at it again. He does that nearly every night. But I guess you'd know."

Alice felt a blush creeping into her cheeks. "W-why would I know something like that?!"

"Because I share a tent with the guy, and I woke up last night and he wasn't in it. Don't play dumb, Princess, the color of your face right now tells me exactly where he spent the night."

"It wasn't like that!" Alice protested, then realized her volume and repeated in a whisper, "it wasn't."

"There are worse things than sleeping with your intended."

Alice's heart plummeted. "I guess Alistair hasn't told anybody, then. We're not. Getting married, that is."

"Why not?" Varric asked. "I thought you two had it all planned out."

"I didn't exactly plan on being the Herald, Varric. The explosion at the Conclave fucked up everything."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I curse. You should really be used to it by now," she laughed humorlessly. She turned her palm upward, looking despondently at the mark again. _I hate it._

"But he's here now. You're here. What's the problem?"

"You really don't get it, do you? I'm going to _die_. I'm going to work to find help sealing the Breach, and I'm going to try my damndest, but even Solas agrees there's a good chance I won't live through it. I'm not exactly wife material."

"Alistair said that?" Varric asked.

"Well, no, but it doesn't change the-"

"Then don't you think that should be his decision?"

Alice fumed over his words, mostly because she realized she _hadn't_ exactly heard from Alistair. She'd told him that he shouldn't want her, and he hadn't disagreed, but he hadn't really said anything. She remembered his expression when they sat in the shallow cave. _He'd wanted to say something then. Why didn't he?_

Finally, she sighed. "I can't, Varric."

He said nothing, waiting for her to continue.

"You know what happened before, with her. The woman he loved died saving the world from the Blight; he deserves better than to lose someone else."

Varric frowned, and sighed. "I can't argue with you there. But, it explains why the two of you have both been acting weird."

"I just want to do the right thing," she commented, hugging her knees to her chest. "Sometimes it's hard to know what that is."

"Maybe I should just butt out, but if you ever need someone to talk to…" he trailed off.

"I thought I was your 'free entertainment'," she pointed out. "What happened to that?"

"That and this are different. Is it really so hard to get a thank you out of you?"

"Not really. Thanks, Varric." Propping her head on her hands she turned to look at the dwarf and smiled.

Alistair cried out from the tent, an incoherent shout of fear, drawing both of their attention back to the flap. A minute later, he ducked outside, and seeing them sitting together, frowned.

"Varric? I know why Alice is up, but why are you here?" he asked.

"I was on watch, but since you're up, I'll turn that over to you two for a couple of hours and get some shuteye myself."

She glared at Varric; he was setting them up on purpose, had to be. She couldn't leave the King of Ferelden to take watch alone, and he knew it. "Varric, I take back everything I just said."

"Sure thing, Princess; see you in the morning," Varric commented over his shoulder as he went toward the now unoccupied tent.

Alice stayed where she was, watching out into the night. She noticed Alistair came to sit next to her, and she tried to ignore him. The silence stretched on for a few minutes, causing a tightness in her chest.

"Did I do something to make you angry with me?" Alistair finally asked.

"No," she answered truthfully. "Not really."

"Did someone else say something? Was it Varric?" he questioned.

"No...well, Varric gets on my nerves, but that's a separate issue," Alice responded.

"So there _is_ something bothering you," he stated, reaching out to put a reassuring hand on her arm.

She jerked, startling at the contact, and moved away from him. His confused expression made her feel guilty.

She sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea for us to be too friendly."

"Why not?"

"Because you are who you are, and I am who I am. You're nice and all, but we shouldn't pretend like we're going to be friends after all this."

Hurt crossed his features. "Oh, I see. You've grown bored pushing the others away, and now it's my turn."

She frowned. "Don't use my words against me. I trusted _Warren_ with that, not you."

"I _am_ Warren...well, except for the name part." He ran frustrated fingers through his hair. "But that's beside the point. Alice, look at me."

Green eyes met gold, and Alice felt all the unease building again, reaching near panic levels when he lifted his hand to touch the side of her face. His fingers slid across the back of her neck, his thumb caressing her jaw, holding it in place. "It's incredibly sweet of you, dear, but I don't need you to protect me." His smile, warm and genuine, caused her heart to flutter with an entirely different feeling.

"I…" Alice said, unsure of how to respond.

"Blushing _and_ speechless; I think I'm improving." He chuckled, and Alice couldn't help the shy smile that graced her own features as she looked away, brushing his hand off.

"So what is this really about?" he asked quietly.

She looked outward, away from camp. "Back home, I learned pretty quickly that it was easier not to get attached to the ones I knew were leaving soon. Getting close with someone just means it hurts more when they're gone."

"I can imagine you've said more than your fair share of goodbyes." A small wrinkle formed between his brows. The look was contemplative, and Alice was grateful for his attempt to understand.

"Okay, in this spirit of honesty, then, what about you? We're not that far from Redcliffe; you could have easily left, and yet here you are, sleeping in a tent with the rest of us instead of a comfortable bed. Why have you stayed?" she asked, getting to her feet.

He stood as well, and she had to look up at him. "The short answer is because I wanted to. I came here to get to know you, you know that."

"But I already told you…"

"I know what you said, and I also heard what Solas had to say on the matter. I see no harm in us getting to know one another...whatever happens."

Alice bit her lip.

"Do you _want_ me to leave?" he asked plainly.

 _No, I don't._ The realization startled her, but once it grabbed hold, she recognized that she did like having him here, even if the idea of him eventually leaving hurt. "No," she answered softly, barely a whisper.

"Good, then it's settled," he said with a grin, and her relief was immediate. _He_ wants _to stay._ She found herself smiling back.

He looked away. "Ah, awkward follow up, but do you mind if I borrow your dog again?"

She remembered his tortured cry earlier. "I...I guess not." _Although Varric and Cassandra will probably give me shit about you sleeping in my tent again._

"Thanks. Cassandra had first watch. I'll wake Solas to take over for us," he said.

Alice returned to her tent, took off her boots, and got out the extra blanket for Alistair. Their conversation hadn't gone nearly the way she'd planned. She wasn't sure how she felt about him sleeping near her, but it had worked last night. She crawled under her own blankets, and before he even came back, she was already asleep.

She awoke to something heavy on her. "Valiant, get off," she mumbled, and put her hand out to move him, but it wasn't the soft fur of the mabari that she felt, but warm skin. Her eyes flew open. She could see the first vestiges of daylight creeping into the tent from where she lay on her back. Alistair, of course, was curled up next to her, one of his thick arms draped across her midsection. She turned her head to look at him. He was close, his head resting on his other arm like a pillow..

His eyes were closed, and his deep breath tickled her skin. From the look of it, he was still asleep. She knew his age to be somewhere around thirty, but his tousled hair and relaxed expression made him look much younger, almost boyish, despite the short beard.

Alice's eyes sought out the mabari and she spotted him watching her from the corner of the tent.

"Traitor," she grumbled, but didn't move. _Varric said Alistair tosses and turns nearly every night, but that doesn't make any sense from what Anders told me. The nightmares should be getting easier with time, not worse. The least I can do is let the man sleep a little longer, but we'll have a talk about this arrangement when he wakes up. Tomorrow night he can take Valiant into his tent if he wants him._

Alice tried to relax, but she was already wide awake, and with his closeness, there was no returning to sleep for her. She settled for going over the plans again for the day. _Step one, talk with Master Dennet, get horses. Step two, get rid of the bandits on the east road and feed the refugees. Step three, make sure Alistair gets the dog before Varric goes to sleep._

A short while later, after the sun rose and the light inside the tent brightened, Alistair opened his eyes. A sheepish smile crossed his features when he looked at her and realized their position.

"Sorry," he said with an embarrassed chuckle, moving the arm that had pinned her. "Good morning, Alice." To her surprise he reached up, and his fingers touched her hair. "Your hair is all messy."

Alice blushed and tried to reach up to fix it, but was blocked by his arm already in the way. "Yours too, you know," she retorted. "It happens when you sleep."

"It's cute. Huh, Lady Trevelyan, the most stubborn woman in all of creation, with messy bed hair."

Alice snickered at his description of her. "I suppose I deserved that."

"It's one of your best qualities, of course. The stubbornness, not the...anyway," He scooted back and raised up on one arm, looking at her. "Sooo...I've been thinking."

"Dangerous," she teased.

He laughed. "Stop, I'm serious about this." He paused for a minute, causing Alice to pay closer attention. "Will you tell me your objections again to the match?"

"The danger that I'm going to be in alone should be enough to scare you off," she explained. "But the Inquisition needs me, so I can't go to Denerim, at least until after the Breach is sealed...and then there's actually sealing the thing and what it might do to me."

He thought for a second. "What about a compromise? At least until the Breach is sealed."

"Compromise?"

"We postpone the wedding until after the Breach. It takes the pressure off having to go back to the capital right now, and you and I can use that time to get to know each other better."

"Get to...oh," she gasped, understanding the implication of his statement.

"Is it that strange of a suggestion?"

"No, but...I mean, I've never..."

"Ah," he responded, realization dawning on him, _"that's_ your concern?" He stroked her hair again, and looked into her eyes. "That doesn't change my mind in the slightest. You can't tell me I'm the only one feeling this way."

His knuckles brushed her heated cheek, and he leaned closer, but then stopped, his brow furrowed. "What's that scent?"

"Honeysuckle," she answered hesitantly. _Is it bad?_

"I like it," he murmured, and closed the distance between them.

Alice felt the warmth from his skin, knew he was going to kiss her, wanted him to. She closed her eyes, his lips a fraction of an inch from hers, when Solas's voice from outside announced, "Riders in the distance!"

Alistair exhaled sharply and moved back, the firm set of his jaw letting her know he was none too pleased with the interruption. "I'm afraid we'll have to continue this discussion later," he said, scooting over and standing up. He paused at the flap of the tent, looking back at her for a long moment before heading toward his own tent.

Alice sat up, raising a hand to her lips, still a little stunned from what just happened. _Alistair wants to…?_ She shook her head, trying to clear it. _Riders...need to focus._ She got out of bed, ran her comb through her hair, put on her boots and grabbed her bow and quiver, just in case. Feeling as prepared as she could on short notice, she stepped outside to see who was paying them this unexpected visit.

Valiant was already outside, and stood at attention. Alice knew that the fierce mabari would attack instantly if she gave the command, which was a comfort, but there were quite a few riders approaching, about twelve by her count. Her own team was only five; six with the dog. This would be a difficult fight if it came to it.

"Prepare yourselves," Alice ordered, squinting to try to make out more features of their visitors.

"Soldiers," Solas observed, "at least a dozen, on horseback, and wearing armor."

"And heading straight for us," Varric added.

"Wait, I know that heraldry," Alice said, using her free hand to shield her eyes against the morning light. "Those are Redcliffe soldiers."

"Redcliffe?" Alistair asked, emerging from his tent, back in his usual armor, the helm held under his arm. He moved up to stand next to her. "That's Teagan and his men."

"What would the Arl be doing so far from the castle?" Cassandra questioned.

"I don't know," he responded, "but it doesn't bode well."

They stowed their weapons and waited, and it didn't take long until Arl Teagan was dismounting from his horse.

"Hail Inquisition, we bid you greetings," Teagan said, and smiled when he saw a familiar face. "Alistair! Why are you dressed like that?" He looked over Alistair's simple armor with disapproval.

"Long story," Alistair answered vaguely.

"No matter, finding you is a most welcome surprise. I only wish it were under better circumstances."

"What's happened?" Alistair asked.

"It's the mages; they've taken over Redcliffe," he announced, his face drawn taut.

Alice felt as though the very breath had been stolen from her chest. "Why would they do that?" she wondered aloud.

"It seems a new leader has emerged among them," Teagan answered her question, inspecting her face. "You must be Lady Trevelyan," he realized, and looked to Alistair for confirmation.

"I'm Alice," she supplied. "What kind of leader? I thought Grand Enchanter Fiona led the free mages."

Teagan frowned. "I am not certain."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked. "You said there was a leader."

"My men brought back reports of demons not far from Redcliffe, and we went out to investigate. When we returned, the gates were already down and they refused us entry. What an embarrassment; exiled from my own home," he finished, shaking his head. "The mages at the gate were the ones who spoke of a new leader."

"I don't understand; the mages were safe there, had a place to stay free from the templars. Why would they do this? There's more going on, I know it."

"You may be right," Alistair agreed, "but I need to find out."

"Don't you mean _we?"_ Alice asked.

He shook his head. "I need to go back with the Arl, but you should keep going."

"No way - I sent that mage Taran there, I'm not about to leave him like that without knowing what happened!"

Teagan winced, evidently surprised to find someone yelling at the king. _He'd better get used to it,_ Alice thought.

"And the people at the Crossroads will starve if something isn't done," he argued.

"He has a point, Princess," Varric commented.

"I _know_ he has a point, Varric," Alice replied, not even bothering to look at the dwarf.

Alistair's lip twitched upward in a smile. "We both have something important to take care of. I'll come see you in Haven once I'm done. An official visit this time."

"Alright. I should get back anyway, to see what progress Leliana has made with the Chantry. If it turns out that Redcliffe is lost, then the templars may be our only answer in sealing the Breach. Guess I'll see you in Haven."

"One thing first, though," Alistair commented, stepping close to her. He said quietly, "I thought we'd have more time. There's something I need to speak to you about, but it will have to wait until we see each other again."

Alice looked up at him in confusion. "That's just teasing," she complained.

He leaned in closer, and whispered, "No, teasing would be telling you how much I'm looking forward to picking up where we left off."

Alice met his warm gaze as he pulled back from her, and she found herself smiling, even though she knew he'd won again and her cheeks were flushed. The smile he sent her in return made it worth it. He stepped back, seemingly reluctant to go, but walked to Teagan's side. Thankfully, they had a supply mule - not that Alistair could ride it, of course. They had one of the shorter men switch over, so Alistair could have a proper mount.

With a clattering of hooves, she saw him ride off, back toward the center of the Mage Rebellion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Small Improvements

Alice turned back around to find the others watching her. Solas smiled, Cassandra frowned, and Varric folded his arms across his chest, his face lit up with a knowing smirk.

"So what was _that,_ Princess?" he questioned.

Alice laughed. "Truthfully, I have no idea."

"Uh huh."

"I'm...going to go check my snares now," she said quickly, and headed out of camp, Valiant at her side.

Alice was still coming to terms with Alistair's suggestion herself, she certainly wasn't volunteering that information any time soon. Retrieving her traps would give her a little time to compose herself. Unfortunately, when she arrived at the first snare, it was still set in its original position, empty. The second and third produced similar results. She returned from her walk with only her snares in hand, disappointed as she'd hoped to be able to offer her companions a hot meal later. _Can't win them all, I suppose. I'll try again tonight._

When she returned to camp, she was pleased to see that the tents were mostly disassembled and packed. It almost made up for the disappointment in missing out on rabbit for dinner. She helped with the rest, and they were ready to go in no time.

"Let's get going, Master Dennet is waiting," Alice said. If her steps were a little lighter than usual, no one commented on it.

Soon the sight of sprawling farms came into view, but even here, in this protected valley, the ravages of the war could be seen. A wagon lay broken, its contents strewn upon the earth. Valiant quickly ran over to sniff and investigate, but returned soon after not finding anything of interest. A line of fence appeared to have been set on fire at one point, and then trampled by something large and heavy.

They walked past a farmhouse, the front door left standing open. Whether the family it had once contained had abandoned it, or something far darker had happened, she couldn't tell. It was as silent as the grave, and the nearby pens that had once contained livestock were as empty as her snares had been. Alice paused in front of the gate, peering into the darkness inside the house, jumping when Varric put a hand on her arm.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to go in there," he stated.

"Yeah," she agreed, allowing herself to be pressed onward, but found her thoughts going to the family, and said a quick prayer for their safety, or their souls if it was already too late for them. She remembered sitting with Daniel and Ewan. Their flight from their own farm had to have been similar. She hoped they would take her suggestion and join the Inquisition. She found herself thinking out loud, and said, "We need a way to make things safer out here."

"Indeed. Providing food will only go so far," Cassandra agreed. "These people need the fighting to stop."

Alice paused, then added, "I hope we get some recruits out of this. At the very least we could train people to defend themselves."

"There will be many who no longer have a home to go to after this," Solas commented. "You could be the stabilizing influence they need."

"I like that idea," Alice agreed. She walked ahead, keeping alert for any dangers. Thankfully, the next part of the trip was peaceful, and instead she was able to take in the rolling green hills and mountains. In a way, it reminded her of the Free Marches, if cooler in temperature. She found herself humming a tune, matching the tempo to her steps.

Alice jumped when a second voice chimed in, but chuckled when she saw Varric shrug. "You know this one?" she asked him.

"Yeah, from a lifetime ago," he teased. "That's an _old_ one; did your grandfather teach it to you?"

Alice ignored the veiled jab and started humming the familiar song again. Varric smiled and picked it up again too, the two of them harmonizing together. In this way, they passed the rest of the way to Dennet's farm in cheerful company.

Alice looked to the left, where vast pens held both druffalo and horses. She ran to the fence and climbed up to better see the animals. The smell of hay and horses was so familiar to her, and the thoughts of home made her smile.

"That's an Anderfel Courser…" she muttered.

Varric shook his head. "I assume that's a good thing."

"Definitely!" Alice responded enthusiastically. "They were originally bred specifically for the Grey Wardens. They're kind of rare now, and fairly expensive. Dennet has good horseflesh."

"Then let's go meet the man," Varric said.

Alice nodded her agreement, and allowed Cassandra to lead, her eyes following the Anderfel Courser. _Surely we can convince Dennet to help us._

"No?" Alice asked, crestfallen.

Master Dennet, though retired to his farm, still cut a strong figure, with muscled arms from caring for his horses straining the sleeves of his shirt, and he was no stranger to hard work. His brown skin was deeply wrinkled, evidence of many days spent outdoors. This was a man that Alice had instantly taken to, which made his response even more disappointing.

"It's not that I don't want to," he explained, "but I can't exactly march the finest horses in Ferelden down the road - every bandit between here and Haven would be on them like flies on crap. You'll have your horses once I know they won't end up as a cold winter's breakfast."

Alice sighed. "I suppose you have a point," she acknowledged. "I'm already impressed by what I've seen. That Anderfel Courser alone must have cost a fortune."

"You know horses? Huh, didn't expect that from some Free Marches noble," he commented.

"She's one-of-a-kind," Varric teased, and she grinned, taking it as a compliment, even though knowing Varric, it was probably only half-sincere.

Cassandra said, "I understand that you served Arl Eamon at Redcliffe."

 _Redcliffe?_ Alice was suddenly paying more attention. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, I did," Dennet confirmed, nodding. "For thirty years. It wasn't that long ago that I finally moved out here."

"Do you still have family or ties in Redcliffe?" Alice asked.

"Plenty there know me, many I would call friends. Though some of my kin fled to the Free Marches during the Blight, actually," he said, gesturing toward Alice.

 _What, am I the example of a Free Marcher now? Varric's from Kirkwall, but I don't see him getting this kind of attention about it. Let it go, Alice._ "So are you aware of what's happening in Redcliffe now?" she asked cautiously.

"I know that Alist- blast, it's hard to remember he's royalty now when I still see the dirty boy who grew up underfoot. I know that _King Alistair_ allowed the rebel mages sanctuary there. I haven't heard much since."

"You may wish to stay clear, for the time being," Solas advised. "Negotiations have not gone as planned."

"Alright, what happened?" he asked.

Alice's polite smile vanished, thinking about it. "The rebels have apparently barricaded themselves inside while Arl Teagan was away. We're not sure why yet, but we have people looking into it."

Dennet cursed under his breath. "As if things weren't dangerous enough around here."

"What can we do to help the situation here? What would it take to convince you to supply the Inquisition?" Alice asked.

He thought for a moment. "Hm. My man Bron had some ideas about building watchtowers, but we don't have the manpower. If we had better lookouts, it would give the people more warning."

 _Like with Corporal Vale and how he didn't help at the Crossroads._ "Watchtowers sound like an excellent idea. I take it Bron had suggestions on good places to build?"

"You'll have to talk to him."

Alice looked at Cassandra. "Cassandra, you know the Inquisition's resources well. Is this something we can accomplish?"

She nodded. "I believe Cullen would be able to send enough men to have them up in short order."

"Master Dennet, it sounds like you've got yourself a deal. The Inquisition will construct your watchtowers in exchange for your help with mounts." His smile was all the confirmation she needed.

"Good to see someone finally doing something," he acknowledged.

"Now," Alice said, turning to the other three, "let's go see this Bron about the locations."

"Wait," Dennet said, frowning. "I can't give you any of the more expensive stock just yet, but I believe I could loan you a few of the less flashy horses."

Alice flashed a brilliant smile. "That would be _most_ appreciated, Master Dennet," she said, unable to keep her joy out of her polite statement.

Dennet smiled as well. "My daughter Seanna is down at the main stables. She'll get you set up right after you speak with Bron."

Bron turned out to be quite happy to share his information, marking the spots on their map. _This thing is coming in way more handy than I thought it would._ It was with confidence that they approached the stables, and Alice felt her excitement rising. She hadn't been on a horse since leaving Ostwick.

Alice strode forward and greeted the girl, Seanna. She wore her hair cropped short to her head, and Alice could see the resemblance between her and her father. Seanna set down the brush she was using when they approached.

"You must be the Herald," she said. "I hear Father has offered you a few horses, but I need to know that you know how to handle them before I turn them over."

Alice grinned. "What would you like me to show you?"

"How about a timed race?"

"Nah, too simple. How about target shooting from horseback?" Alice suggested, already looking forward to the challenge. She was quite adept at it, or at least she had been back home - admittedly, she was a little out of practice. She hoped her muscles hadn't weakened too much and she could still manage it.

"I like the way you think," Seanna replied. "I'll set it up."

They wait as Seanna set up the course and when she returned, she led Alice over to a mare in one of the stalls. "This is Buttercup," she said, stroking the muzzle of the chestnut mare.

"What breed is she?" Alice asked, looking over the sleek flanks. "It looks familiar but I can't place it. Is it native to Ferelden?"

"Yeah," Seanna said, the corners of her mouth turning up. "Buttercup is a Ferelden Forder. They're a strong breed known for their even tempers. They make great mounts, but they're also good draft horses for farming."

"She's lovely," Alice said, approaching slowly. "Do you have any snacks I could give her to introduce myself?"

Seanna stepped back and handed her a couple of carrots.

"Perfect," Alice commented, taking the vegetables. They were long, so she broke one in half and put one half in her upturned palm, stepping closer to the horse, whispering soothing words all the while. "You're a pretty girl. We're going to get along just fine, aren't we?" she murmured, offering the carrot to her. Buttercup flicked her ears once, but they remained upright, and she looked interested in Alice's gift. The horse gobbled it up quickly.

"Good," Alice cooed to her, "now let's try something a little more." She reached out a hand and extended her fingers toward the horse's neck. Buttercup accepted her touch. "Excellent, smart girl. I knew we would do fine together."

Alice turned toward Seanna. "I'm going to need a saddle," she told her. Seanna nodded and moved a little further into the stables. Alice followed, and she showed her where the tack was. _Another test, I see. She wants to see if I can saddle my own horse._

Alice looked over the selection, grabbed a saddle blanket, and brought it back to Buttercup, placing it gently over her back, reaching over again to stroke her neck in small patterns with two fingers.

Returning to the selection of saddles she chose one that looked like the kind she used back home - sturdy, but not too heavy for her to lift by herself. Before she took it over, however, she went back to the horse and gave her another treat. "I'm going to put the saddle on now, and I need you to trust me, okay?"

The mare huffed a bit of air, but her body language still told Alice that she was calm and fairly relaxed. _Good. Now let's see if she'll let me get the saddle on._ The process went smoothly, and after a couple of minutes, Alice was satisfied with the tightness of the straps, and had the bridle in place. "Come on, Buttercup, let's go for a ride. Valiant, you stay here."

"I'm going to put her through the paces before I do the course if that's okay. I think Buttercup and I need to learn each other's movements before we push it."

"Alright, we'll see you back in a few minutes then."

Alice put her foot in the stirrup and swung up into the saddle. She expected Buttercup to get a little nervous with a new rider, but she remained calm. She used the reins and the position of her legs to guide the horse. She instructed her into a walk, then a trot, and finally a full gallop for a brief moment before slowing her back down. _Time to try this out._ She guided her into a good pace, and let go of the reins, hanging on with only her feet and legs.

Alice grabbed her bow and held in position pulling an arrow with her other hand before putting both back, and picking the reins back up. "You're amazing," she told the horse, and turned back to head to the stables. _I'm ready._

Dennet had come out of the main house, and a woman leaned against the fence next to him that Alice assumed was Dennet's wife, Elaina. Alice looked at them in confusion, and it was Solas who responded first.

"It appears you have an audience," he explained.

Seanna looked a little _too_ proud of herself. "I told them what you were going to do and they wanted to watch."

"Not a problem," Alice boasted. "Buttercup and I can handle this." She leaned down to stroke the mare's neck as she had before with her index and middle fingers in soothing swirls.

Seanna pointed out the path of the course she had established, and approximately how far in the targets were. Alice nodded her understanding. Three targets total.

"So Varric," Alice started, looking toward the dwarf, "about that wager..."

"What kind of stakes did you have in mind this time, Princess?"

"How about if I win, you stop calling me that?"

"Not a chance. How about if you can hit all three targets, you get first pick of the new horses?" Varric suggested.

"And if I fail?" she questioned.

"You get what's left over, _and_ you admit that I helped last night. I want a thank you, out loud."

Varric was talking about how he'd left her and Alistair alone on watch, of course. Alice laughed and looked up at Buttercup. "That sounds like a reasonable deal, and I'm picking you, Sweetheart."

Alice beamed, sitting tall in the saddle. Not only had she hit all three targets and broken Seanna's expected time, but she'd managed to knock Varric down a peg or two in the process, and she was pretty proud of herself. He'd even mumbled "good job" when she'd rode back to the paddock. The others had been clapping. They bid their farewells to Dennet and his family.

"We'll send word when the watchtowers are up," Alice told them.

Dennet smiled. "I'm pretty sure we'll notice the difference before you send anything, but alright. Maker guide you, Herald."

Alice returned the man's warm smile. Dennet reminded her a lot of her father, although her father was far more polite in his speech. If she was honest with herself, she preferred Dennet's easy manner. _I wish we could bring him on board. Maybe when things settle a bit we can return and talk to him about joining the Inquisition._

Riding away from the farm felt good, but now she had a decision to make: would they head for the east road, or go hunting? She thought about it, and looked at the four of them, relatively clean after camping at the waterfall, and their fresh new mounts with saddlebags moderately full of provisions.

"We're the perfect bait for bandits," she realized, thinking aloud.

Cassandra smiled. "We will be targeted for sure."

Varric grinned. "You know, Bianca was just getting antsy that we hadn't killed anything yet today."

Alice chuckled, and turned to Solas. "You're in too, right?"

Solas smiled. "Making the roads safer will help the refugees immensely."

"And you know what else?" Alice added with a mischievous grin. "An organized group of bandits must have _supplies."_

Varric laughed. "You're going to rob the bandits to supply the refugees? Princess, that's beautiful. What are we waiting for?"

Alice kicked Buttercup into a gallop with a whoop of excitement, and they rode off together toward the east road. They covered ground a lot quicker on horseback, and Dennet had given them reliable mounts. Valiant enjoyed the run, too, but she slowed Buttercup after a few minutes, of course. Riding at a full gallop, while quick, is a sure-fire way to tire one's horse into exhaustion.

They stopped near a small stream for their first rest after a couple of hours of riding, but they were already getting close. Alice tied the reins loosely to a tree near the stream, allowing the horse to graze and drink at its leisure. She climbed a steep path up a short cliff for a better view, and that was likely the only reason she saw him: an injured templar.

Dropping down the ledge to where he lay bleeding, she immediately removed his helm, revealing a head full of blonde hair, matted with sweat. His eyes were steady, but when he tried to speak to her, he wheezed and coughed. _Not good_ , Alice thought. "Hold on, soldier," she whispered, pulling his gauntleted hand into hers, then called to the others. "We have someone hurt over here."

His armor was dented, scorched, and pierced with an arrow. _This templar has been through a lot. But I need to get him better before he'll be able to talk to me._ She pulled out a potion and offered it to him. "It's a healing potion, drink," she instructed, and he was quick to comply. After just a few seconds, he was already breathing better.

"Th-thank you," he said, his voice cracking.

"Water," Alice realized and pulled out her waterskin and he drank greedily. She pulled it back after a second, though. "Not too much right away, it might make you sick. How long have you been here?"

"Since last night," he answered. "The others must be dead."

She looked around. "You're the only one we've seen. What happened, Ser…?" she asked, leaving the space after her statement intentionally, in hopes he would introduce himself.

"Killian," he answered, frowning as he studied her face. "You're her, aren't you? The Herald."

Alice nodded, smiling at him, and he took another drink from the waterskin. Afterwards, he moved to sit up, and finally stood. "You're feeling better, then?" she asked, eyeing the arrow. _Maybe it didn't actually go through the armor to his skin?_

"I need to get back," he said, looking off into the distance.

"Back? Back where?"

He eyed her warily. "I shouldn't tell you. You may be the Herald of Andraste, but you're not one of us."

"He is likely talking about a templar encampment," Solas offered, and the panicked look in Killian's eyes confirmed it.

Varric caught Alice's attention, and cleared his throat. "Ah, let me, Princess." She turned her hands up in a gesture, offering him the lead. _Please, Varric. I've wanted someone else to do the talking this whole time._ She stepped back, letting the dwarf take over.

"Maybe it's just me," Varric started, and Alice had to fight laughing at the salesman tone in his voice, "but you've been gone from your comrades for what, a few days? And all of your people are dead except you. I'm a little worried about sending you back, for your own safety."

"What do you mean?" Killian asked.

"The templars we've met haven't been what I would have called _trusting._ They may think that you've been corrupted, or worse, that you're a traitor."

"But I'm loyal to Andraste, I'm one of the faithful!" he protested.

"Of course you are; I mean, _I_ believe you, but will they?" He paused, then shifted tone again. "You know, you're probably right. I'm sure they will welcome you back with open arms, no questions asked."

Killian frowned. "Maker, where else could I go? I...need to be around other templars."

"He means he needs lyrium," Cassandra said, and that clicked. Alice had almost forgotten about the templar's need for lyrium. This "encampment" of his must keep stockpile to be able to support so many templars in the field.

Varric gave her a look, and she picked up where he left off. "You know, we have several templars serving with the Inquisition. I bet they'd know how to help you."

Indecision crossed his features. "It _would_ still be a way to serve my faith," he added, then finally nodded. "I will, I'll join."

"Then welcome to the Inquisition, Killian. We're not far from the Crossroads, do you know how to get there?"

He nods.

"Report to Corporal Vale there. If he questions it, tell him that the Herald sent him an extra pair of eyes," Alice stated, resulting in a few chuckles from the group.

"Is that a joke? That's going to make him angry, isn't it?" Killian asked, worried.

"No, it's just a little personal commentary. Vale will welcome the help, I assure you, and he'll see to it that you get patched up...but you're going to need lyrium," she said, thinking. She turned to Cassandra. "Do you think a lyrium potion would help?"

"I'm not certain," she answered.

Killian spoke up. "I've heard of other templars using them in a pinch. It doesn't quite do what we need it to, but it helps. We took a few off the mages we encountered."

"Maybe it will be enough to get you to Haven, at least. Cullen will know what to do from there."

"Knight-Captain Cullen?" Killian asked, eyes widening. "I'd not heard he joined the Inquisition."

"He's our Commander now, not Knight-Captain, but yes."

Killian seemed to absorb this. "Alright, I'll go to Corporal Vale."

Alice put her hand out to Solas. "Do you mind if I take a couple of your potions to tide him over until he can get back to our camp?"

"Not at all," Solas said, pulling them out of his pack and placing them in her hand. She in turn gave the small vials to the disheveled templar.

He immediately pulled out the stopper on one and drank it. After a few seconds, he looked better still.

"Will you be alright making it to the Crossroads on your own?" she asked.

"Yes, thanks to you," he said, and a shy smile appeared.

"We'll be returning that way soon, but if we don't run into each other, we'll see you back in Haven," Alice said in way of a farewell.

Killian gave a small bow before taking off south. She wished she could have helped him, made sure he got there in one piece, but they didn't have time, and Alice's own mission fell to the east. _May you walk in the Light,_ she prayed as she watched the templar walk away.

Alice walked to the horses, as did her companions, and they readied themselves to leave again. She looked over at Varric.

"Varric, your bullshit really worked this time," she observed, no longer trying to keep the amusement from lighting her features.

"Yeah, but I thought you were going to crack there for a minute, Princess."

"All's well that ends well, right? We got a new templar recruit for the Inquisition."

"Keep this up, and you might yet have an army," Solas added, nodding in approval. He strapped his staff to his back before mounting up on his own horse, a dappled gray mare.

Alice considered what Solas said. _An army? Maker's Breath, what would we do with an army? I just want to seal the Breach and get my life back to normal._ Alice was a little surprised to find her thoughts straying to Alistair. _I hope he's alright._ The rebel mages moving into Redcliffe had been a sign of hope amidst the chaos, and it made no sense that they would turn on Teagan. _Something must have happened. Please be careful, Alistair._ She sent a quick prayer to Andraste to watch over and guide him.

After another short ride they reached the archway that marked the beginning of the East Road. One of the Inquisition's scouts leaned against a wooden fence railing, glancing around him nervously. _Is he worried about the bandits?_ Alice wondered, but slowed her mount as they approached. She dismounted and greeted him.

"Greetings, Herald," the scout responded, but didn't stop looking around. Under his breath, she heard him mumble, "damn it, Ritts, where are you?"

"What is wrong?" Cassandra asked.

"There was another scout with me named Ritts, she was supposed to be checking on some apostates, but she hasn't returned. I want to go look for her, but I can't leave my post."

"What is your name?" Alice asked, attempting to give a warm, reassuring smile.

"Marcus," he answered, meeting her eye.

"Well, Marcus, can you tell me where these apostates were?"

He pulls out a map and points to a place to the south. "That's the Winter Watchtower. It was near there." Alice pulled her own map from her pack and added it to the growing list of objectives.

"I'm not sure if we'll be going that way as our own path takes us north right now, but we'll keep an eye out, and try to send someone when we get back to camp if we can't."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it. It's not like her to be late."

Alice's thoughts were jumbled as they walked away from Marcus, and walked their horses though the archway. She thought about the templar, Killian, separated from his group, and what had happened to him. She hoped Ritts wasn't suffering a similar fate. She wanted to go find Ritts now, but their current task was also important.

"You can't save everyone, you know," Varric commented.

"Doesn't stop me from wanting to," she replied. "We'll stop by on our way back to the Crossroads. If she hasn't returned by then, we'll drop off the supplies and go look for her."

"A reasonable compromise," Solas agreed.

Alice felt the strain on her muscles when she mounted back up. It had been a few weeks at least since she had last been in the saddle, and they had been riding all day. If she was sore, she could only imagine what the others must be experiencing. They needed a good rest after all this.

"Okay," she announced. "We don't know much about these bandits, only that they seem a bit more organized than they should. I think we need to talk strategy."

"I would expect there would be some kind of road block," Cassandra said.

"Right, so maybe we don't bunch up too much, don't let them corral us. They seem to be mostly robbing people, and letting them go. I don't think they'll attack first without provocation. We should act meek to start with, but then we'll need a signal to fight."

Varric patted his crossbow. "I'll say something about Bianca," he commented.

"Perfect. Now, we haven't heard that they have any magic, so Solas, you're going to be a surprise to them. Any spells that affect an area, that could change the fighting arena?"

"I can create walls of ice or fire, force them to change direction."

"Both would be helpful. Ice in front of us would hopefully stop any projectile weapons they may have. We can probably expect at least a couple of archers in the mix."

"They will not be expecting a mabari, either," Cassandra pointed out. "Maybe you should bring up the rear, they may not see him at first, then call him in."

"Brilliant, let's do that...and I have one little trick that might help if needed," Alice said, patting her pocket.

Varric crooked an eyebrow. "I gotta know," he commented.

"Um...it's a bit of a strange idea," Alice admitted, and pulled out the small sewn bags.

"You want to use your hand warmers?" he asked, the line between his brows growing in his confusion. "What in the Void is that supposed to do?"

"No, these are different than the warmers...they have a different kind of grain in them. Corn, and barley. Are you familiar with what happens to barley and some kinds of corn when they get heated?"

"Andraste's ass, you want to fight the bandits with _popcorn?!"_ Varric's laughter rang out and Alice hoped it was in amused agreement, not derision. _This is a good plan._

"It will distract them for a few seconds, long enough for us to gain an advantage. And, if we already have a _fire_ going," she added, looking at Solas, who nods, "all I have to do is toss one of these into it...instant diversion."

"A clever use of materials," Solas commented. "I'm curious; who taught you combat strategy?"

 _Partial truth, Alice._ "I learned how to improvise from my father. He's also the one who taught me about wilderness survival. He's...a little unconventional for a nobleman."

Cassandra gave a grunt of amusement as well. "So I see," she responded.

Alice cleared her throat. "Everyone clear on the plan?" She asked, and was happy with the nods she received, affirming their readiness.

Varric went first, followed by Solas, his staff strapped to his back as to appear unthreatening. Cassandra took up the middle, followed by Alice, and lastly Valiant was left trailing behind.

It didn't take long until a voice called out, "Halt!" and they knew their bait had worked. Sure enough, large branches and rocks were strewn across the road, blocking their way forward. They kept to the plan, keeping enough distance between them as to avoid being cornered. Alice counted seven of them in this group. The bandits were all armed, two archers and five carried swords, including the leader. They were outfitted in well-fitting leather armor. With only the five of them - counting Valiant, which Alice did - they were still outnumbered, but she believed her strategy would work.

She observed the clearing. There were trees to her left and behind her to the right. The road continued straight ahead, and a small area opened up on the right, containing a campfire. _This must be where they've been staying. We surprised_ them _, in a way. Patience Alice, remain calm._ Her muscles were tense as she gripped Buttercup's reins; she was ready to draw her bow at any time.

The bandits came closer, as a group. _What's with that maneuver? Weren't they supposed to be organized?_ "Give us your horses and belongings and return the way you came, and we will let you live," the first one said, but Alice caught his eyes flicking behind her. She shifted her focus, listening. _There are more of them, of course._ Cassandra and the others started dismounting, seemingly unaware. Alice cooed to her horse to back up, and she did, taking a few prancing steps.

"What are you doing?" the speaker from before, apparently their leader, asked her. The others glanced in her direction, as well.

"I'm so sorry, but something back here is making my horse nervous," she answered, batting her eyelashes in feigned innocence, hoping her comrades would pick up on it. _It's okay to let them think I'm not too bright._ "There aren't _snakes_ in this part of the forest, are there?"

The leader strode toward her, and that's when Varric stated, "Bianca's not usually that skittish."

On his cue, they fell into action. Solas immediately cast a wall of fire, isolating the speaker from the rest of the crew ahead, and Cassandra finished getting down from her horse, smacking it's rump to send it running for safety. She then moved to stand in front of him, blocking him from attacking Alice.

Alice heard her unsheathing her sword and Varric pulling Bianca's lever into position as she turned Buttercup around to look behind her. She gave a shrill whistle to Valiant, and heard a growl, followed by a masculine cry that told her the mabari had found his quarry. A wall of ice sprang up in front of her, just as an arrow struck it from an unseen bow, a few feet in front of her face. Alice inwardly cheered, _thank you, Solas!_

Still seated in her saddle, Alice pulled her own bow and nocked an arrow. She searched the treeline behind her for a target, but saw nothing, so instead she speared one of the grain bags on the arrow, and launched it into the bandit's campfire.

Nothing happened at first and she prepared another arrow, glancing around. The leader was down, bleeding from a serious-looking wound between his neck and shoulder. _Good._ As her eyes scanned the trees, she saw a flash of brown, presumedly leather armor like the other bandits had been wearing and instinctively fired, grinning when she heard a cry as it hit, although she could no longer see the person in question.

She slung the bow over her shoulder, preparing to kick Buttercup into motion as soon as the wall of fire died down. _Ready, ready...now!_ She used the pressure from her legs to move Buttercup into a gallop, directly into the bandits. She managed to knock one of the archers over, and was pretty sure Buttercup trampled over his foot as she went by. Breaking free of the men without a scratch on either her or her mount, she went a bit further, turning back around, and aimed her bow.

She was about to loose an arrow, when the creaking twang of Bianca's movement sounded and an arrow emerged from the back of her target's skull. She turned slightly and fired her own arrow at the next target, the archer she'd barreled through, but was off slightly, hitting him in the shoulder. He moved, turning to look at her before screaming as he was set on fire, a new wall springing up around him. _Another good one, Solas._

Ahead, Valiant dragged a bandit out of the trees, although whether it was the one she had hit, the one he had bitten earlier, or a third target was unknown. She raced forward, angling Buttercup's path to the side, toward Valiant, to avoid running straight at the main group.

She spotted an archer aiming at her dog. _Like I'm going to let that happen._ She raised her bow...and that's when the popcorn started sounding from the fire. It immediately drew the attention of the archer, giving her ample time to plant an arrow exactly where she wanted it. _Another bandit down._ Valiant's powerful jaws clamped down on the face of the body he'd been carrying, and his cries silenced, as well. She saw an arrow sticking out from his side, and realized this was the bandit she had hit earlier before losing sight of him.

 _Where are the rest?_ She quickly took stock of their positions again. Solas had a bandit frozen in front of him, and Varric shattered him to pieces with a bolt. He laughed, shouting, "Bianca, you minx!" _Keep it up, you weird dwarf._ Cassandra was squaring off with one of the swordsmen. _I know there was another hidden archer, the one who would've hit me if it hadn't been for Solas's wall. Damn it, where is he?_

Alice dismounted, and sent Buttercup in the far direction, doing her best to blend into the shadows of the trees. She slung her bow again and pulled a dagger, instead. A bow was unlikely to help her in such close confines as the trees provided. She took a deep, quiet breath, and snuck forward, looking for the unseen threat.

The sounds of fighting died down from the clearing. _I need to get to him, fast._ She carefully placed each footstep, walking on the balls of her feet as she had learned so long ago, careful to avoid twigs and dried leaves the might give her away.

A dull glint just ahead revealed the archer's position, and she saw him kneeling next to a tree, squinting down the shaft of his arrow. Alice quickly maneuvered around behind him and put the dagger to his throat, pulling it tight, and stood on his calf where it rested on the ground to prevent him from standing.

"Drop that weapon if you value your life, thief," Alice said loudly, hoping that this was the last of them. The tension on the bow slacked, and he dropped both the arrow and the bow...only to flip her over his shoulder, knocking the breath out of her as she landed, but she retained her grip on the dagger. _Damn it, this one seems more skilled than the rest,_ she thought futilely. She gasped for air, sucking in a few deep breaths. The bandit pulled a blade of his own, and moved to lean over her prone form.

"Your friends are going to regret what they've done. You think we're alone out here? Think again. But you won't live to see it," he finished, the blade held high in his hand. On instinct she thrust her blade upward into the easiest target she could find: under his raised arm where his armor gapped.

"And you talk too much," Alice said, her voice a raspy whisper.

His expression changed from malice to surprise, the dagger slipping from his weakened grasp. Blood spurted outward from the wound, covering both of them. He tried to back away from her, but again his strength failed him and he collapsed on top of her, a groan emanating from him. It was evident he was bleeding out and would never get back up of his own volition again. His weight made it hard to breathe. She shoved against him, her fingers covered in the slick blood now pooling around them both.

"Herald?" she heard Solas's voice ask.

"Over here," she gasped.

A few seconds later, she saw the others looking down at her, concern in their eyes.

"Maker, the blood," Cassandra exclaimed. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm- ugh, Valiant, stop that!" she complained as the dog licked her face. He whined at her reprimand, and backed away. "A little help?" she pleaded.

Cassandra and Varric lifted the bandit's body off of hers, and Alice inhaled a deep breath once the weight was gone. She sat up and looked down at her jacket. She looked as though she had bathed in his blood.

"I'm okay, I promise, it's all his," she explained, gesturing toward the now dead bandit. "I tried to take him alive, to get some answers, but the bastard attacked me and left me no choice."

Alice noticed Cassandra's armor was also splattered with blood, as was her mabari. _This group put up more of a fight than we expected, but we won the day anyway._ "Glad you see you all survived."

Solas offered a hand to her when she went to stand up, but she shook her head, showing her reddened palms. "Too slippery, but I appreciate the gesture, Solas. Ugh, I need a bath."

At the mention of the word "bath", Valiant whined again.

"Oh no, boy, you're getting a good washing this time, as soon as we get back to that stream from before," she told him, getting to her feet. Turning to the others, Alice instructed, "Round up the horses. I saw a cart earlier that will work. We'll gather up what we can, and take the supplies back to the refugees at the Crossroads...and I think one of those bandits was just about my size," she concluded, picking at her blood-stained jacket. "I could use some new armor."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Campfire Stories

They managed to get things into the cart and cleaned up in the stream pretty quickly, but Alice found it hard to forget what the one bandit had said about not being alone out here. There were more of them, that much was clear. Upon searching the bandits' belongings, they discovered why: the bandits had been involved in mining red lyrium. She told the others, of course.

Varric let off a string of curses that impressed even her.

"Why in the Void would someone want _more_ of the stuff?" Alice asked. "It seems dangerous."

"It doesn't just _seem_ it, Princess. I wish we'd never found the shit," Varric responded, holding a hand to his temple.

Cassandra made a sound of disgust. "It's poison, and drives you mad."

"Really? I mean, I know touching real lyrium is bad for non-mages, can addle your brain. That's why dwarves have to do the mining."

"Yeah, but this stuff isn't like regular lyrium," Varric continued.

"Tell me about it, then," Alice instructed.

"There's a bit of a story to how I learned about red lyrium. Back in Kirkwall, my brother, Bartrand, was always looking for a get-rich-quick scheme of one sort or another. He got the bright idea that with the Blight recently over, there would be less darkspawn in the Deep Roads, and we could get in, collect a little treasure, and come back with no problems."

"That's how you met Hawke," Cassandra added, getting interested in the story.

"Right, the Champion, I've heard that story," Alice said, trying to hide her smile. She'd met Garrett Hawke after the events at Kirkwall, when he'd brought Anders to her family. He'd been surprisingly charming, and she'd very much enjoyed his company.

"Yeah, but that's a much longer story. Anyway, we found the red stuff in an old abandoned thaig, the shit starting 'singing' to my brother almost immediately. He betrayed us for it, locking us down there. Now, my brother is a bit of an ass, but usually not to that degree. That was just from minutes around the stuff."

"I heard about what happened to Knight-Commander Meredith," Alice stated, nodding.

"Yeah, I guess everyone has probably heard about that by now," he concurred.

"So what can we do about it?" Alice asked her companions.

"We should find this mine and shut down operations," Solas suggested.

"I'll speak to Corporal Vale," Alice agreed. "If the bandits are behind this, then there will probably be more activity that we can track. We'll be able to find their base."

"We need to do more than that. We should destroy any we find," Varric said.

"Yeah, but how?" Alice questioned.

"Smashing the deposits could be a good start," Cassandra stated. "Or we could barricade or collapse the mines."

Alice nodded. "Blocking entry seems like a safer route, but this stuff keeps popping up all over. Last time it was outside. We're going to have to come up with another solution."

"We'll take the idea back to the War Table, let Leliana and the other use their contacts," Cassandra stated.

"A solid idea," Solas agreed. "Perhaps one of the Inquisition's contacts will have a better understanding of it."

"I...may have a few people I can reach out to, as well," Varric added, although he looked away from her. She decided to let it go. They'd been on good terms since before reaching Dennet's farm, and she didn't want to ruin it by asking too many questions.

"Any help we can find to get rid of that stuff is welcome in my book," Alice concluded.

They stopped at the stream and after scrubbing Valiant down, Alice changed her clothes, slipping into the new reinforced armor. The top was a leather breastplate with pauldrons, and was surprisingly comfortable to move in. She'd been worried it would impede her ability to shoot a bow, but she practiced aiming in it and was satisfied with her range of motion.

She washed the blood off the rest of her body, and cleaned the jacket as best she could. Knowing that Cullen arranged for her to have it made her a little sad at the thought of it being ruined. His kindness when she was trying to get her feet under her had been invaluable. _I should do something to thank him...but what?_ She stored the idea in the back of her head to think it over.

Standing back up, she joined the rest of her party. They stopped back to see Marcus, only to learn that Ritts still had not returned. The sun was starting to set, and they'd be lucky to make the Crossroads by dark. Alice hoped that Ritts had found a suitable place to hole up for the night, and that they would find her tomorrow, safe and sound.

The people at the Crossroads gratefully accepted the extra foodstuffs, weapons, armor, and other various goods they had taken from the bandits, but it was full dark by the time they got there and unhooked the cart.

"We should stay here tonight," Cassandra said.

Alice nodded. "Okay, you guys go ahead and find us a place. There's something I need to do first."

"Are you speaking with Corporal Vale? I will accompany you," Solas offered.

"I was, yes. I need to see if Killian made it back safely," she acknowledged. Turning to the others. "We'll be back, then."

Alice, Solas, and Valiant walked toward the rise where Corporal Vale was stationed with his men. She was happy to see evidence already of improved training for the recruits here: stands built into the trees for a better vantage for watching, weapons neatly stacked in a clear practice arena. It was clear, even though things were dying down for the day, that Vale had made some changes. A few soldiers were eating nearby, and Vale himself watched as Alice's group approached.

"Herald," Vale said, snapping to attention.

"Corporal. Looks like your efforts are paying off. Good work," Alice praised him, and was relieved to see him relax. _Was I really that harsh last time? It got results, anyway._

"What can I do for you, Herald?"

"A couple of things. First, I'm looking for a young templar named Killian. We encountered him on the road, and sent him here."

"He's still here, but resting. There was a nasty wound in his shoulder we had to see to. We had our healers look after him, and he's healing nicely. He should be up and around again tomorrow."

Alice breathed a sigh of relief. _So the wound_ was _serious,_ she thought, kicking herself for not insisting on looking at it when they'd found him in the hills, but she was happy at the good news of his recovery. She'd talk to him in the morning.

"Good," she said, "I'm glad he's doing better. We're going to be heading south again tomorrow on our way back to Haven. We'll take Killian with us, if that's acceptable?"

"Indeed, but there was something else, yes?" Vale asked hesitantly.

She looked to Solas. "Do you want to take this one?" She asked with a grin.

He nodded. "The brigands on the East Road have been cleared, but it appears they have ties to a much larger organization that will likely again prove a threat to the people."

"I knew they weren't just regular bandits," Corporal Vale commented with a sigh. "What would the Inquisition have us do?" he asked, looking at Alice.

"We're going to build watchtowers in the area; I think that will help somewhat. We'll be sending more men soon to begin, and I'd like you in charge of coordinating their efforts. In the meantime, we need you to keep an eye out for any more suspicious behavior. I want to know where those bandits are operating from."

"As you say," he stated, nodding. "I'll send word if I hear anything."

"Excellent," Solas responded, and Alice smiled.

"That will be all; thank you, Corporal," she concluded.

After the exchange, she and Solas walked back. "You handled him well. Vale was clearly impressed with you."

"I was worried I'd been too harsh," Alice admitted.

"Sometimes harsh truths are necessary. Is that not the point of this Inquisition? To face the truths that others dare not?"

Alice nodded. "I suppose it was up to him how he took it. I'm glad he's working harder, at any rate. It makes me feel better leaving this area if there is someone the people can look to."

They returned to where Varric and Cassandra stood outside a low building.

"We've been given a couple of rooms for the night," Cassandra informed her.

"Sleeping indoors sounds heavenly," Alice said, closing her eyes, savoring the idea. "Hear that Valiant? A night indoors."

(Bark!)

"No, no dogs," Cassandra said firmly.

(Whine?)

"Now Valiant, I'm sure Cassandra didn't mean that. Of _course_ you'll keep to our side of the room," she said, eyeing the Seeker.

"No way," Cassandra repeated. "The whole room will smell of dog."

Alice gasped. "Valiant doesn't smell, he just had a bath earlier today. He's a clean boy, aren't you?"

(Happy bark!)

Cassandra made a disgusted noise and rolled her eyes. "Fine. But keep him on your side of the room."

Satisfied at winning this argument, she and Valiant went inside. There were cots set up - meager accommodations - but still more comfortable than sleeping on the ground. They had a dinner from some of the food they had scavenged from the bandits, and they settled in for the night. The night passed peacefully...until she woke up again, of course.

"Andraste's flaming knickers," Alice muttered, groggily sitting up in bed. Cassandra snored and rolled over, but otherwise gave no indication she'd heard her outburst. Valiant huffed, but didn't move, accustomed to her midnight journeys.

Alice pulled on her boots and slipped out of the room, heading for the front of the building. She sat outside on a low wall, her feet dangling below, and found her thoughts drifting back to last night. According to Varric, Alistair had trouble sleeping every night. She wondered how he was faring tonight, if he was having nightmares again. Perhaps he was awake right now, looking up at the same overcast sky that she was.

She crossed her arms, rubbing them for warmth against the chill of the evening. The wind smelled of earth, and she knew it would rain soon. This was taking a lot longer than she had anticipated. Each time she thought she was making progress, something else came up that required her attention.

Feeding the refugees had turned out well, however, and she knew what they were doing was worthwhile. _Just a little while longer. Keep doing the small things and it will add up to closing the Breach._

She was looking forward to getting back to Haven and reading the correspondence she would no doubt have from her family and Jowan. She hoped the other charges at their estate in Ostwick were doing well. _I wonder how things are between mages and templars there. Is it as chaotic as things are here?_ She was struck with the memory of many nights by firelight, deep in the forest, sitting with Jowan and the other mages, telling stories, laughing. _I miss them._

Alice turned when she heard footsteps, and looked up to see Varric walking toward her. "Hey Varric," she greeted, returning to looking ahead. "Can't sleep either, huh?"

"I did, for a little while. But then I had an idea for my book that I needed to get down and I didn't want to wake up Chuckles."

Alice burst out laughing. "Chuckles?! I can't imagine he likes that one."

"Anyway, I saw you were out here. Looks like you weren't kidding about it being every night," he observed.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting used to it. Things are quiet at night, at least, but it makes me a little lonely for home."

Varric sat next to her. "Okay, now that Alistair is not here, I have to ask you about something."

She sighed. "What is it?"

"That thing a few days back, you used some kind of passcode from the Mage Underground. I know he said you didn't want to talk about it, but I gotta know how someone like you comes by something like that."

"Okay, I'll tell you...right after you tell me why your crossbow is named Bianca."

Surprise hit his face, and she could tell she'd hit a sore subject. _Good, he was getting too nosy._

"Sorry, Princess, but that's the one story I'll never tell."

"Then I guess we're at an impasse," she concluded with an amused shrug. "You want my secrets, you've gotta give up yours, that's the deal."

Varric shook his head with a chuckle. "Not bad, Herald, not bad. You do realize of course, that you just told the master of a spy network that you have secrets."

"Hey, you called me something other than Princess this time...I must have done something right," she surmised with a smirk.

"Bound to happen eventually," he teased, and they both laughed.

After a few minutes, Alice stood. "I'm going to try to get some more sleep. We have a long trip ahead of us."

"Wait," he said, looking up at her.

Alice paused, waiting. "Yes?"

"So about you and Alistair…"

"What about it?"

"I take it the wedding's back on?"

Alice chuckled. "I think we're at _postponed_ with a high chance of _maybe_. I don't know, with everything going on, our timing is still terrible."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Curiosity satisfied?"

He smiled. "For now. Night, Princess."

The rain started early in the morning, coming down in thick sheets - so much so that they ended up walking the horses in order to better spot some of the ruts and holes that threatened to trip the horses or upend the cart. The treacherous path headed back up into the hills, sometimes causing the group to have to rock the cart to get it out of muddy spots, but they eventually made it back to the campsite where they'd first met Harding.

Harding was no longer there, of course, having moved on to scouting new areas. Two other agents were present, one in the uniform of Leliana's runners, the other in a soldier's armored uniform. They both saluted when Alice and her team approached.

"Herald," the scout greeted.

"What word on the conditions on the way back to Haven?" Alice asked.

"We've reports of fighting still ongoing, but the bulk of the conflict seems to have moved north," the scout answered. "The way back should be easier than it was getting here."

Alice breathed a sigh of relief and looked at her companions. "I'll take easier right now." She caught Killian's eye and smiled reassuringly at the boy. "We'll be home in no time."

"Let us hope so," Cassandra commented.

Looking around the camp, Alice thinking about the last time they were here. She smiled, thinking about how different Alistair been compared to the first time she met him in Ostwick. _Maybe this can work, after all._ She was looking forward to seeing him again, but knew it would be several days, at the soonest. He'd promised to make an "official visit" to Haven. _An official visit from the king; stick that one in your shoe, Josie,_ she thought with a silent chuckle.

Alice left camp to set her snares, but didn't expect much, given the rain. It had eased up, turning into more of a drizzle, but it still made for a soggy night. Spending it in a tent with a wet mabari hound didn't help, either, and she had to acknowledge that Cassandra might have been right about the smell.

Alice woke the next day to sunshine. Her snares were empty, as expected, but the clear skies made up for it, and set the journey off well. They took off into the hills, toward the Winter Watchtower, the location Ritts had been investigating. Alice kept her eyes peeled, not just for the lost scout, but for the apostate mages Marcus had mentioned. They were still in the middle of a warzone, there was no telling what they would run into.

The path continued to be difficult, despite the sun drying out the muddy landscape. After a couple of hours, Alice and the others reached the rise of a hill. A steady breeze was blowing, and they could see for miles. Alice inhaled deeply, embracing the chill bite to the wind, and admired the view. She could see the light shining off a small lake or pond in the distance. _Beautiful._

"Did you hear that?" Solas asked, tilting his head toward the south.

Alice shook her head, but listened more intently. "Fighting," she announced, recognizing the sound of metal hitting metal. She pulled her bow and kicked her horse into a canter, hearing the others following. Well, as quickly as they could, that is. Solas and Cassandra would have no trouble, but Varric had been in the back of the cart, with Killian on the horse pulling it.

Alice spotted the source of the sound: two templars were attacking one of her scouts. _Not my people, you don't,_ she thought, drawing the arrow next to her cheek.

"Stand down!" she demanded as she got close. The others joined her in encircling the trio. Varric and Killian came running, as well, and she saw that Varric had Bianca aimed in the same direction. Killian pulled a sword he'd obviously been given at the Crossroads, as he'd had none when she found him.

The templars ignored her, intent on their target. She loosed an arrow, aiming just in front of the one advancing on the scout. He stopped in his tracks, looking at the arrow, and then up at her.

"I said stand down!" Alice commanded, readying another arrow. "Unless you _want_ to die today."

Alice took in the situation. Her scout was standing at the end of the hill, having been backed into that position by the encroaching templars. They stood with swords drawn, but that wasn't what caught her attention. Next to the tree, was a picnic lunch and a dead body dressed in mage robes. She looked in surprise at the scout, understanding dawning on her. _Could this be Ritts?_

"Cover me," Alice stated, getting down off Buttercup's back, and approaching the templars. They turned to look at her, but then glanced back on the scout. "Do you know who I am?" she asked. _Ugh, I feel weird using this Herald thing._

They were silent, but looked at each other. Finally the one closest to her said, "You're the Herald of Andraste."

"Then you know that soldier there is one of mine, and I won't take kindly to you hurting her. You were here for the mage, am I correct?"

The one who had spoken before spoke again, "Yes."

"Then it appears your job is done here. You could just walk away from this." Alice decided that she hated not being able to see people's expressions. Relying on body language that was barely distinguishable through full armor was really difficult. _What are they thinking?_

"You'd just let us walk out of here?" the other templar asked, hesitant.

"I am not without mercy. Would that more practiced the same."

She heard a sigh from under one of the helmets. _Had I reached one of them?_ "You know, there is another alternative…" Alice started.

"You could join the Inquisition," Killian supplied, and Alice looked to him in surprise, and smiled.

The first templar who had spoken stepped forward, brandishing his blade. "Like you, _traitor?"_

Cassandra, stepped forward, having dismounted at this point as well, and the templar backed off. But it was the second one, the one who had asked the hesitant question that interested Alice.

"We've heard your friend's answer, but what about you?" Alice asked.

"I…" the voice echoed slightly inside his helm, and Alice was reminded of "Warren". "I faithfully serve the Maker, as a servant of his Will."

"As do I, soldier. But you have time to decide. The Inquisition will welcome you if you decide to join us. We need all the help we can get against the Breach."

"He's not listening to you, either, _heretic._ Come on," he growled, clamping a gauntleted hand on the shoulder of the second man, guiding him away from us. She watched as they disappeared over the hill.

"Thanks for that back there, Killian," Alice said. "I think we might have reached him if his friend hadn't stopped him."

"I believe a seed of doubt was planted," Solas commented. "He may yet change his mind."

"I hope so," Killian stated. "Thank you for letting them go."

Varric was looking at the scout. "Scout Ritts, I presume?" he asked. She looked a little surprised, but nodded.

"Did Marcus send you?" she asked, wincing.

"Well, you have been gone over a day now," Varric replied. "He was understandably worried."

"Right," she responded shortly.

"So, are you alright?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah, they didn't even get a chance to...oh, you mean about Eldredda," she finished, catching Alice's impatient look and glancing down at the dead woman on the picnic blanket. "Uh, yeah. I was...passing time with her. Look, you're not going to report me, are you?"

Alice shifted her eyes over to Killian. "Killian, what do you think we should do?"

"You did say you were merciful," he pointed out.

"So I did. And what punishment would be both merciful and fitting?"

He paused. "You want me to...um...okay. Well, it seems to me that she neglected her duties. She should have to do something extra for the Inquisition to make up for it."

Alice nodded. "A wise answer, and for what it's worth, I agree. Varric, what do you think? What kind of duties should we assign Ritts?"

"She talked an apostate out of her pants in the middle of a war. Girl's got a gift," the dwarf answered.

Alice laughed. "Cassandra, how could we put Ritt's _gift_ to good use?"

"Why am I being pulled into- ?" Cassandra asked, cutting off when she saw Alice's amusement. "Very well, if she is that charming, she should work for the spymaster, gather new contacts."

Alice nodded again. "Not a bad suggestion. What do you think, Ritts? Can you find new contacts for the Inquisition?"

"I can do that," Ritts answered, smiling. "Thanks for goin' easy on me. I guess I should go report in."

"Go," Alice said.

When Ritts was no longer in sight, Alice glanced again at the body of the mage, and sighed. "Eldredda," she muttered, stepping closer. Alice had known her; she'd been one of the ones her family had helped. She'd known it would happen eventually, that she would find a familiar face among the rebels, she could only be lucky so long. She knelt next to the body of the girl who had at one time been lively and sweet. "Rest, for there is no darkness, nor death either, in the Maker's Light. I pray you find your way to His side."

She looked up at the others. "We should do something about the body."

Varric narrowed his eyes. "While I agree, you didn't exactly care about the ten corpses we left behind in that bandit camp. What makes this mage any different?"

"She didn't deserve this, she shouldn't be left to be a potential host for the undead," Alice said quietly, hoping he would leave it at that.

Solas stepped forward. "I will assist you," he stated, and tilted his head to indicate a direction. "There is a small gully just over there that should contain the flames."

Alice nodded; it would do. Between the two of them, they were able to carry Eldredda's body down to the gully and with Solas's magic, set it aflame. Alice felt a little better afterwards, knowing that she had done what should could to put her to rest.

"Thanks for that, Solas," she said, looking upward as the smoke rose into the sky.

"You are welcome," he replied. "I am sorry about your friend."

Alice sighed, and nodded, knowing she'd given too much away already. She disliked dishonesty, but secrecy was important to protect her charges. She glanced over at Solas and met his gaze. _Still, he's an apostate. Surely he would keep her secret._ "She was my friend, a long time ago. But between the disaster at the Conclave and the war, I'm sure we've all lost someone by now."

"A true statement," he muttered, leaning on his staff, and looking out at the beautiful view of the valley below.

"Can I ask you something, Solas?"

"Of course."

"Do you know how the ancient elves honored their dead?" Alice asked, and it drew his attention back to her. He nodded.

"Over the years many practices were used, including burning the remains as we have done with your friend. The ashes were then kept in urns, to be tended by their kin. In more recent times, I believe the Dalish bury their dead in the forest, and plant a tree to watch over their resting place."

"A tree...I like that idea," Alice responded, wishing she could do something more for Eldredda, but knowing they had to move on. She took a deep breath. "We should be getting back."

"Indeed."

Alice had taken a few steps, but saw something that got her spirits up: Prophet's laurel. She'd almost forgotten finding it before not far from here. She stooped to pick up the rare herb, and stuffed it into the net bag she had tied to her pack. _Thank you, Eldredda._

They joined the others and made good time for the rest of the day, reaching a clearing that was perfect for setting camp in the late afternoon. They set up their tents, and Alice set her snares. Hopefully now that the rain had settled down, she would be able to catch something. She picked a few more herbs on the way back to camp. She even lucked out and found a cluster of deep mushroom under an overhang.

She entered the circle of light, leaving the forest behind. The others were settling in around the fire to eat, and Varric was just finishing up one of his tales.

"...and that's how the seneschal found out that his betrothed was behind it all the whole time!"

Alice looked over to see Cassandra's eyes were wide, listening to the story. Alice was a little sad that she had missed this one. Valiant sat next to Killian, so she walked to the other side of her dog and found a spot for herself. She pulled out her rations and ate a small meal, giving a few morsels to Valiant.

"Your turn, Princess," Varric said, grinning.

"My turn to what, exactly?"

"Tell a story. Let's hear one about the great Trevelyan family of Ostwick."

"We're not really that interesting," Alice protested, putting her hands up in front of her.

"Unlikely. Even I have heard of the Trevelyans," Cassandra stated. "And your father sounds like a very interesting person."

"I admire him a lot," Alice admitted.

"That much is clear," Solas commented. "I would enjoy hearing more about your 'unconventional' upbringing."

"As would I," Killian added.

Alice laughed. "I see I'm outnumbered here," she responded. "I suppose I have no choice." She stood, as she often had when telling stories with the mages. "But I have to warn you, one piece of this story is an utter lie. You'll have to see if you can spot it. You get one guess each."

Varric chuckled. "A story, and a game? What do I get if I win?"

"I'm hoping to catch something in my snares tonight. I'll share the first rabbit with whoever first guesses the lie correctly."

"Most intriguing. You have played this game before," Solas observed.

"I have, yes. One night, long ago, around a campfire not unlike this one…" Alice said, launching into the story.

"Oh, is this a scary tale?" Cassandra asked.

"It's a true story, every bit...except for one bold-faced lie. There we were, camping in the forests near Ostwick. We - my father, our friends and I - had gathered for a hunting trip, as we often did. It was a fruitless day with nothing to show for our efforts, but we were in good company and good spirits, regardless. We had just made camp and were sitting around the fire, eating a small dinner, and that's when I heard it: a voice whispering 'help meee'," she described, drawing out the last words in a dramatic hiss.

"What was it?" Cassandra asked, and Alice knew she had her interest.

"I had no idea. At first, I thought perhaps my ears were playing tricks on me, but then my father turns to me, and the look he gave me told me that he'd heard it too. I immediately grabbed my bow, ready to track down the source of the voice. I was only seventeen at the time, and I wanted more than anything to prove myself to my father. But he shot me down, told me to stay in camp while he and one of the others went to investigate."

"No way that stopped you," Varric commented.

"You're right, Varric. As soon as my father left the camp, I went to my friend Alexander and convinced him to go with me. The two of us snuck out of camp and went toward where I had heard the voice. It didn't take us long to determine we'd camped near the ruins of an old keep."

"Interesting. What was the keep like?" Solas asked.

"Crumbling, little more than a few walls and unstable floors. But I was determined to go inside anyway, and then we heard it again, 'help meee.' Alexander heard it this time too, and he wanted me to stay back, to let him go first. But, as we know, that's not really me. I barged right into those dark ruins, and right into my father's back."

Alice heard Killian's chuckle next to her. "I bet you were in trouble."

"Maker, was I ever, he was just getting ready to scold me, when we all heard it again, 'helllp meeee.' It drew us all back into the moment, and we went forward together looking for the source. When we finally reached the top floor, we found it - something we never expected." Alice stopped to look at the expressions around her, and was happy to see that they were all interested in her story. She'd never really been good at storytelling, but she'd had a bit of practice. Jowan had been better at this part, especially the lying.

"Well? What was it?" Varric asked.

"All we found up there was a bird perched on one of the spires. We looked around, trying to find the source, but then the bird opened its beak, and out came 'help me', before it flapped its wings and took off."

"That's the lie," Cassandra stated. "Birds do not speak."

"Incorrect. This one did. We later learned that some kinds of birds can learn to mimic sounds. We never did figure out who needed help. I'm not a bird expert; I couldn't tell you what kind of bird it was that night, but it was _definitely_ the source of the voice."

"I think I've got the lie," Varric announced. "There was no friend with you, you snuck off alone."

"Nope," Alice answered, grinning, happy to have tricked Varric too. "Solas, do you have a guess?"

He thinks for a moment before answering, "There was no keep."

She shook her head. "Not it. You mean I've stumped all of you? I'm usually terrible at this."

"Are you sure there was a lie in there?" Cassandra questioned.

"There was definitely a lie," she answered. _I was eighteen, not seventeen. None of them picked up on it._

"His name wasn't Alexander," Killian blurted out.

Alice gaped at him. "Uh..yeah. How did you know?"

"You made sure to mention his name each time you talked about the friend, and it seemed like there was a slight pause before you said his name," he answered hesitantly.

"You're pretty observant," Alice responded. "Killian, I'm really glad you decided to come with us. The Inquisition can use someone with your talents."

"The more I hear about it, the more I'm convinced it was the right choice." Killian gave a shy smile.

Alice saw an opportunity. "I don't suppose you'd feel comfortable telling us about the templar encampment now?" she asked.

He sighed, and nodded. "They were the ones who left the circles together, hunting mages. They were the only ones I knew that had access to lyrium. I'm pretty sure that's how the leadership is controlling the others. They're camped up on a ridge by a waterfall just off the West Road."

Alice smiled. "Huh, we must have passed right by it and not known it was there. Thank you for trusting me with this."

"You will give them all the option to join, right?"

"Of course I will. Templars would be a great help. My mark can close rifts, but I'm not powerful enough to seal the Breach by myself. In fact, I'm going to Val Royeaux soon to try to convince the Chantry to support us, officially."

"But what about the mages?" Killian asked. "Someone needs to stop them."

"Even without the Breach, this war is a threat to everyone. You saw what those people at the Crossroads were going through. The mages are faring no better. We've extended the offer to those we've met, as well."

"Then you plan to reinstate the Circles?" he questioned.

Alice paused. "That decision is still a ways off, and I'm fairly certain it will be the new Devine's to make," she answered evasively.

"Right, of course," he responded, but continued to watch her.

Alice sat back down next to Valiant, who immediately stood up. Alice chuckled. "Okay, boy, you gotta go, right?"

(Bark!)

"Go on then, but stay away from my snares, those rabbits are mine, okay?"

Alice listened as the others told stories, but her mind stayed on Killian's question. What if they do ask her to decide about the Circles? In her heart, she wanted to support mage freedom, but what about her family? What if by saying something, she put more mages in danger? Jowan's face flashed through her mind, and she wished she could ask him for his advice. Her friend was good at keeping her in touch with what it's like to live as a mage.

Valiant bounded back, looking happy about whatever he had found out there. He cocked his head at her as if asking a question.

"It's okay boy, I think I'm just getting tired. Should we go to bed?"

In response, he turned and disappeared inside her tent. She laughed. "I guess that's a yes, then." She waved a hand to the others. "I'm turning in for the night."

She got a few responses before crawling inside the tent herself. Valiant had taken up his space on the far side. She got into her bedroll, and immediately felt the stress of the day melt away. _A good night's sleep, that's all I need._

The night passed quickly, and Alice was up early enough to quickly roast the rabbit she'd retrieved from her snare on a midnight walk. She shared the meat with Killian, who was happy about a hot breakfast. After that, they traveled the road, which widened and got easier to travel. They encountered no rifts, no fighting, and very few travelers. It was eerily quiet, but Alice was grateful for the peaceful days. Getting back to the mountains took far less time with the horses. Returning to Haven was a little more difficult, but she was grateful when she saw the large wooden gates again, marking the entrance back to her temporary home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09: Making the Rounds

 _Haven,_ she thought, ready to see some friendly faces and sleep in a warm bed again. Taking this path brought back the memory of her first march through here, shackled and scared. She glanced at Cassandra and wondered if she was having any of the same thoughts. _Probably not._ Alice felt the familiar tingling from the mark. She paused to look up at the Breach, still swirling in the sky.

"We're no closer to sealing it," she commented to no one in particular.

"Not yet," Cassandra acknowledged, "but we have made progress."

Solas added, "You have gained some valuable allies, and secured the Crossroads for the Inquisition. I would call that a victory."

"Thanks, I think I needed to hear that. Seeing that _thing_ again…" she flexed her hand.

"I never thought to ask, does it hurt?" Killian wondered. Alice turned to find him watching her hand.

"Sometimes, but not right now, thankfully," Alice answered, and addressed the others. "Let's go. We need to tell Cullen about Killian and the other templars, and I need to get these herbs to Adan."

Leaving the frozen lake behind, they climbed the hill that led to the actual gate. They stopped at the stables to leave their horses. An agent was already waiting for them.

"Sister Nightingale told me to be ready when you came back. I can take your mounts from here," he said.

Alice gave her horse an affectionate pat before turning her over. "Goodbye for now, Buttercup, I'm sure I'll see you again before too long."

She turned to head toward the main gate when a voice shouted out, "Your Worship!"

Alice turned and saw that the smith, Harritt was the one who had greeted her. "Hello again, Harritt." She smiled. "I'm afraid my coat met with a little accident on the road. Are you any good at getting out blood?"

He chuckled. "I was wondering where you picked up that breastplate you're wearing. Not bad, but I could improve a couple of things, if you want."

Cassandra cleared her throat, pulling Alice's attention back. "We need to report to the advisors before we do anything else."

Alice felt her face heat a little at the chastisement. "Right." _Back in Haven for five minutes, and I'm already messing up again._ "I'll be back, Harritt, I have something I want to talk to you about anyway."

Harritt nodded. "Until later then, Your Worship."

Alice followed Cassandra, Varric, and Killian. Solas fell in step next to her, but she carefully avoided making eye contact with him. _Don't get discouraged, Alice. You've had some small victories, like Solas said. Keep your chin up, don't let them see that you're nervous._

The sound of the men training with weapons could be heard as they reached the gate. Cullen was there to meet them, having witnessed their approach.

"You're back," he greeted, handing his writing board to one of his subordinates, who walked back toward the soldiers in the training yard. "Good, we got your message about Dennet's suggestion of the watchtowers. The men left a few days ago to start work."

Alice smiled. "That's great. I was hoping it was something we could deliver.

"Who's this with you?" he asked, looking at Killian.

"Funny you should ask," Cassandra started, but Killian stepped forward.

"Knight-Captain, ser," he started, but before he could say more, Cullen frowned at him.

"That's not my title anymore," Cullen corrected, "wait, I know you. You were one of the recruits in Kirkwall."

"Killian," he offered.

"And you're here to join us?" Cullen clarified.

Killian nodded emphatically. "The Herald, she-" he looked back at Alice before continuing, "I'm here to serve."

"And we're glad to have you. We've had a number of new recruits lately, mostly locals from around Haven, and a few pilgrims." Cullen glanced over his shoulder and gestured to one of his men. "Lieutenant, get Killian outfitted and into the practice field with the other men."

Killian looked at Alice. "Will I see you later?"

Alice smiled. "Of course, but I'm needed elsewhere for now." Killian gave a small wave before leaving with the lieutenant.

"Cullen," she said, shifting her attention. "We should get the advisors together. We have news, and I have some ideas."

"Why am I not surprised that you're getting ideas again?" Varric scoffed, pulling her attention, but instead of the derision she expected, he was smiling.

Alice's own lip quirked upward before she turned back to Cullen. Cullen nodded, just as an agent came up to him with another message. He took it and read it over.

"I'll have to meet you at the War Table. There's something that requires my attention first," Cullen said with a small shake of his head, before walking off. She watched him give a command to the agent, who ran back inside the gate ahead of them, presumably to call the meeting.

Alice led the way inside, and saw the Haven was a little more crowded than last she left it, which matched what Cullen had said about new recruits. Valiant barked, and wagged his hindquarters.

"Glad to be home, are you boy?"

(Bark!)

"Me too," she answered. "Let's get this meeting over." She patted his head, and they climbed the stairs toward the Chantry.

"I will take my leave here, then," Solas stated.

"Yeah, I should be getting back too," Varric agreed, and together the two of them walked off to the south, the path she knew would take them past the tavern.

Alice continued on with Cassandra and Valiant. She spotted a familiar figure in the small garden next to the Chantry, working in the soil. It was Gustave, the young mage who had agreed to join up at the Crossroads. _They put him to work in the gardens?_ She thought about it. _I wonder if that's making him happy? I'll need to ask him. Seems I have quite a bit to do here, too._

The interior of the Chantry had the same presence as all of its kind, quiet and peaceful, and it eased Alice's nerves. She went over her objective list from the first meeting: she'd managed to spread word of the Inquisition, and find a few recruits; she'd arranged for the horses, now that the watchtowers were being built; Mother Giselle had agreed to help them, and they'd managed to get supplies to the refugees. _Maybe I didn't do so bad, after all._

Mother Giselle herself was standing at the end of the long vestibule, near where Alice knew Josephine's office was located. Alice gave her a polite nod in passing as she and Cassandra approached the door to the War Room.

The door creaked open, and Alice noticed that Josephine was the only one here so far. As always, Josie looked perfectly dressed and meticulously clean. Alice looked down at her own wardrobe: the reinforced breastplate was flecked with blood and dirt, and her pants were forever stained from mid-calf down from the wet trip home. She was sure her hair looked a mess, and she was in desperate need of a bath. Glancing over at Cassandra, she noticed the Seeker hadn't fared much better, her usually neatly braided crown was messy and pieces stuck up around her head.

Alice felt better knowing she wasn't the only one who looked like a lost street urchin, and was determined not to let Lady Montilyet and her pristine appearance intimidate her. Alice's own societal niceties might not be as polished as Josie's, but she was still a lady, even if she was filthy at the moment. Alice grinned to herself when she saw the trail of dirt that Valiant had tracked in, his footprints noticeable on the rug. _Good boy; I wish I'd thought of that._

"Welcome back, Your Worship," Josephine greeted with a polite smile.

"Hey Josie," Alice replied. "I'd ask how things are going, but it's probably best to wait on the others."

As if on cue, the door opened again, admitting Leliana and Cullen. Cullen reached down to pat the mabari's head on the way in before going to take his place at the table.

Leliana frowned. "King Alistair did not return with you? Then he must still be at Redcliffe."

"That's my assumption, yes," Alice answered. "But he said he'll be paying us an 'official visit' soon."

"The king will be visiting?" Josephine repeated. "Oh dear, there's so much to do, we'll have to arrange for proper accommodations, and a tournament, I think, yes, no wait, maybe a hunt. Oh, what would the king want for entertainment?"

Leliana shook her head, ignoring her. "I still cannot believe he did that - the disguise, that is. What was he thinking?"

Alice laughed. "It was a bit of a shock, finding out he'd been with us for days and I had no clue, but it turned out alright in the end. I'm kind of glad he did it."

"Oh?" Leliana asked, a curious grin lighting her features. "Then we are having a royal wedding after all?"

"Ha…" Alice exhaled, her voice wavering in nervousness. "That still remains to be seen. Maybe." _Change the subject, Alice._ "I guess there's been no word from the rebel mages, then."

"No, unfortunately not," Josie sighed.

"But with the help of Mother Giselle, our efforts with the Chantry have gone better," Leliana stated.

"Truly?" Cassandra asked. "Have we identified the conspirators?"

"We have, and I have arranged a meeting with Revered Mother Hevara and some of the others," Leliana responded.

Cullen interjected, "Mother Hevara issued an order, calling back the Seekers of Truth and the Templar Order to Val Royeaux. We've had no luck speaking with them directly."

Alice clenched her jaw, and felt the comfortable weight of Valiant next to her, leaning on her leg in silent support. _Don't they see they're wasting time? The Breach is still a threat, and the Chantry is removing the pieces from the board that might have helped us._

"Earlier, you said you had ideas," Cassandra pointed out. "What did you mean?"

"It's about the rogue templars and the rebel mages still out in the wilds of the Hinterlands. We learned through our new recruit, Killian, that the templars have a hidden encampment near a waterfall on the West Road. I'm betting the mages have something similar."

Cullen leaned forward, "If we can find them, take out their leadership, the rest will crumble."

"Making the roads in the Hinterlands safer," Cassandra surmised, nodding. "It is a good plan. We also need to find out more about the bandit stronghold."

Alice sighed. "Yeah, I have Corporal Vale and his men looking into it."

Leliana looked over and met her gaze. "I will have some of my people assist with the search. We will find them all, Your Worship."

Alice smiled. "It's a start anyway, and it will make getting the horses here easier, if our people aren't fending off three different hostile groups." She looked at the table, running her hand over the map. She tapped the depiction of Val Royeaux. "I guess I'm making a trip to Val Royeaux next." _Deep breath._ "When do I leave?"

You mean when do _we_ leave," Cassandra clarified. "I have already agreed to accompany you."

"Right," Alice nodded. "I have experience talking with Chantry mothers, and a little bit with templars, but it will be nice to have someone there with an understanding of the Seekers. Your help is very much appreciated. Who else is going?"

"Who would you choose?" Leliana asked.

"I think Cullen would be a good choice."

"That's not possible, I-" he protested.

"I _know_ you're busy," Alice continued on, cutting him off. "But you didn't see what I did out there. Your name carries weight with the templars. Killian was much more comfortable joining us when he learned that you were with us."

He went quiet, a small wrinkle in his forehead indicating he was thinking about the possibility. Leliana glanced over at him.

"We could have Rylen fill in to train the troops for a few weeks until you get back," Leliana suggested.

"That's not the-very well," he acquiesced with a sigh. "If you think it will help, I'll go."

Leliana chuckled, but just shrugged when Alice gave her a questioning look.

Cassandra cleared her throat. "Commander Cullen takes his job very seriously."

Alice just shook her head. If there was some kind of joke going on here, she wasn't in on it, apparently. "Hm...who else to take? I'd say Solas to balance out the team, but I'm not sure taking an apostate mage to meet with them is the right move, even if he does understand the Breach better than most of us."

"You should take Varric," Josephine suggests. "He's a famous novelist and they _adore_ him in Orlais. It might give you more of a general appeal."

"That makes sense, Josie. Alright, then we have a team."

"We will leave in the morning," Cullen announced.

"You will, of course, need something to wear," Josephine commented. "We must make the right impression."

Alice inwardly groaned. _Josie just couldn't help but make a comment, could she?_ "What? You mean drowned rat isn't in this season in Val Royeaux? I never can keep up," she joked.

Cassandra chuckled.

Josephine smiled. "We'll have you fitted for something this afternoon, and a runner will make sure to get it to you before you arrive in Val Royeaux."

 _Great, one more thing to add to the list. So much for relaxing._

"Sounds like I'll have a busy day," Alice said.

"Then we had best get started. I will call for the seamstress," Josephine stated.

Leliana asked, "Is there any other business?"

"Yes," Alice confirmed. "I'm sure you're already looking into it, but those bandits were mining red lyrium and smuggling it. We need to know more, and find out if there is a way to stop it from growing."

"I've tried a few of my contacts with the University of Orlais, but none of them had even seen red lyrium until recently," Josephine responded.

"The black market is the same," Leliana added.

"Varric said he had someone he could ask," Alice supplied. "We need a way to study it, find out how to destroy it safely. If it grows as fast as it seems to, it will be everywhere pretty soon if we don't do something."

"Perhaps after we meet with the Chantry, we'll have access to their scholars, or arcane experts from what remains of the Circles," Cullen suggested.

"Maybe. It's a good place to start, anyway. That was all the business I have, but I want to know the minute we learn anything about Redcliffe," Alice said.

"I will advise you at once," Leliana stated.

"I should be getting back," Cullen stated. "I have much to arrange if I will be away."

"I have things to attend to, as well," Cassandra added.

Alice nodded at them both and watched as they left, leaving her with Josephine, Leliana and the dog.

"It will take some time for the seamstress to gather her supplies, and I am sure you will wish for a bath," Josephine commented. "I can arrange for it to be brought to your room."

Alice exhaled a breath of relief. "Yes," she responded in a dreamy tone. "A bath sounds _lovely._ But I have a few things to drop off first."

"I'll have them bring it after an hour then."

"I would also like a moment of your time," Leliana added, the smirk from before back on her face. _I can probably guess what she wants to talk about._ "May I walk with you?" she asked.

"Sure," Alice answered, although she wished she could put this conversation off till later.

The two of them left the Chantry, with Valiant trailing behind them. Leliana didn't waste any time before launching into questioning.

"So you and Alistair..."

"Somehow I knew you were going to want to talk about him. Okay, let's get this over with. I'm not sure I can tell you more than I already have. We spent a little over a week together on the road before Arl Teagan showed up."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What do you think about him now? You get all flustered whenever you talk about him, you know."

"I do?!" Alice said, feeling the betraying blush creeping into her cheeks. "Ah...he turned out to be different than what I expected." She smiled to herself, thinking about it. "But then again, I suppose I'm probably not what he was imagining either."

She smiled. "He charmed you, did he? He must have improved his approach since I last saw," she said, chuckling.

"Ah," Alice said, realizing what Leliana was referring to. _The Hero._ She sighed. _Alistair's great love. How am I supposed to compete with the memory of someone like her?_

Leliana stopped, looking Alice in the eye. "Forgive me if I misspoke. Alistair would never compare you to her; that is not the kind of man he is. But I suppose he does have a type, doesn't he?"

"I'm not like her at all."

Leliana responded with a vague shrug.

Alice took a deep breath. "I think I'd like to hear what Alistair was like back then, actually."

Leliana gave a small laugh. "He was sweet, but awkward, and a little lonely. Of course I met him not long after Ostagar, after he lost his fellow Wardens and his mentor, Duncan. It was a trying time for him. Alistair was always a skilled fighter, but he avoided leading if he could get out of it. He may not have wanted it, but being king has been good for him."

 _He didn't want to be king? I didn't know that._ Alice had heard about the Landsmeet, of course, when Alistair was proclaimed the heir to the throne. Her family stayed informed about politics, as it often affected the way they had to operate. Knowing which officials were bribable, and which ones were not helped keep them and their charges safe. Still, Alice had always assumed Alistair became king because he wanted to rule. _I guess that matches, though. King or no, he's not "stuffy" as he put it._

"If he is visiting soon, you will have a chance to discuss this more with him."

"Thanks for telling me what you did," Alice said. "It's nice to hear about him from those that know him."

"Just be good to him. Alistair is a good man, and deserves happiness."

Alice sighed. "Trust me, I'm not trying to hurt him." She found her gaze drawn to the Breach in the sky.

Leliana looked up as well, a small sound of understanding coming from her. "I see. Do you believe you were chosen for a reason, Alice?" she said, using her first name instead of the usual _Your Worship._

"I certainly hope so," Alice responded. "For all our sakes."

"Yes. Maker preserve us all."

They'd walked slowly, but they had already reached their destination at the apothecary shop.

"I will leave you to your errands, Your Worship, but should you need me, you know where to find me," Leliana stated, her face once more inscrutable.

Alice nodded, opened the wooden door, and stepped inside. An elf was just leaving. She didn't know him, but he brushed past her as though he didn't see her. Adan was bent over the table working on something.

"Hello Adan," she greeted, chuckling when she heard him grumble before turning around.

"Heard you were back," he said plainly. "I see you have another shipment. Good, I'm almost out of things again here."

"I have a surprise for you," Alice said with a grin.

Adan paused, and waited. "A surprise?"

She pulled out the two plants and laid them on the table in front of him. "Not one, but two batches of Prophet's laurel."

"And one's even going to seed, that's going to be quite useful. Where'd you find it?"

"Tripped over the first one in the dark," Alice admitted with a shrug. "The other was at a gravesite".

"Tell you what, you find me some felandaris to go with this, I'll make you something special," Adan offered.

"Felandaris...that doesn't grow around here either, but I'm headed to Val Royeaux in the morning. They have all kinds of markets; I'll see what I can do. Unfortunately, I can't stay long today. There's so much that needs done."

"Get to it, then."

"Bye Adan, I'll see you soon."

Alice exited to find Valiant waiting for her, but he kept glancing over to the left. She followed his line of sight and spotted what must be attracting his attention: nugs, off in the distance.

"I'm going to be a while anyway, boy, go, just don't come home messy, or you're getting a bath, too."

Valiant didn't even spare a glance back at her, sprinting off around the corner of the building toward the squealing creatures. _Well, as least I don't have to worry about feeding him today._

Leaving the apothecary behind her, she passed the tavern, with it's cheerful music and laughter. She resisted the urge to go in, as she knew she had more important things at the moment, but the idea of food and a drink sounded rather nice. _This evening, maybe._

Seggrit was hocking his wares as usual when she approached.

"Hello Herald," he greeted, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. "Here to make another purchase?"

"Maybe," she hedged tentatively. "I wanted to tell you that the net bags worked brilliantly. Oh, and I have to tell you about the corn and barley…"

Alice launched into the tale of their battle with the bandits, and how popcorn had created enough of a distraction for them to get the upper hand.

"It was priceless, Seggrit, you should have seen it," she finished, and found the man smiling at her.

"Bandits, you say? Did they have anything interesting?" His eyes lit up.

"Oh, well aren't you curious?" Alice teased, resting against his table. She leaned in and spoke in a conspiratory whisper, "No, just mundane stuff that we gave to the refugees."

His shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Why didn't you just say that?"

"And miss out on your reaction? Well, okay maybe they did have _something…"_ Alice trailed off, reaching into her pocket.

"Yeah?" Seggrit asked, again engaged.

"But there's something I'm looking for in return." She pulled out a couple of gems she had taken from the bandits' stash. She leaned in, "Here's what I need," she said, and whispered her order in hushed tones. "Do you think you can help me?"

He held out his hand. "I'll have it for you by the end of the day."

"Excellent. Nice doing business with you," she said, dropping the stones into his upturned palm.

Her transaction with Seggrit completed, she exited outside the gate and went back to speak with Harritt. He was striking something on the anvil, so she waited and watched for a few minutes. He lowered the item into the cooling bucket, examined it, and must have decided it was good enough, as he set it down next to the others.

He jumped when he turned around and saw her leaning on the railing. "Herald! You're back."

"I didn't want to interrupt. Is this a good time?"

"Course, I'm just getting this blade out. Did you want me to fix your armor?"

She glanced down at it. "Not yet, I'm still wearing it," she said with a small laugh. "But later, sure. I actually have a bit of an odd request, but if it will take up too much of your time, let me know."

"Won't know until you tell me what it is, will I?"

She looked around. There were a few people milling around the smithy. Some were clearly workers, carrying in supplies. No one seemed to be paying attention to their conversation. Alice said in a quiet voice, "It's kind of a surprise, so don't tell, okay?"

He frowned, but leaned in closer as she told him what she wanted. When she finished, his amusement showed in his lop-sided grin. "Hm," he said. "Never made one of those before, but I have an old pommel that I think will work just fine for...right, secret."

Alice chuckled. "When do you think you'll have it finished?"

"Few hours, tops."

"Perfect. Harritt, you're the best!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly. "Thanks for humoring me."

She said her farewells and felt relief when she stepped back inside the small building that had been her home in her brief time here. The bath had already been drawn, giving her an indication of how long she'd been gone already. She wanted to relax in the water, but it was already growing cold when she stepped into it. She made quick work of washing up, using the the scented soap from before.

 _Clean at last._ Alice stood and dried off, slipping into the long-sleeved tunic and pants that had been laid out on her bed for her. No note this time, so it must have been Josie's doing. No matter, Alice was grateful not to have to put her dirty armor back on. It wasn't long before agents showed up to carry out the tub, and then it was time for her fitting.

She sighed. She'd always hated the appointments with the seamstress, however necessary they were, but she held her tongue. _Josie was right. I'm going to meet some powerful people, I should look the part for the Inquisition. I'm supposed to show them that the Herald wants to work with them, and that I'm not a monster._

"Straighten up!" the seamstress complained, and Alice remembered to keep her posture. Still, she couldn't help but find her mind wandering again. She wanted to talk to Gustave. _Maybe I should invite him for food and a drink at the tavern with me. I was planning to go, anyway._

The idea made her feel better, and she was able to be more patient, knowing she was going to get something to eat after this. The rest of the appointment went smoothly, and she climbed the stairs near the Chantry, looking for the young mage, but when she returned to the spot she'd seen him before, he wasn't there. She made her way over to the Quartermaster - Threnn, she'd been told she was named.

"Hey Threnn, have you seen Gustave?" Alice asked.

"Who?"

"Gustave, young mage, dark hair, swarthy skin."

"Oh him. Nah, but there were a few new people headed to the tavern, you might find him there."

"Hm. Okay, I'll try that. Thanks," Alice replied, and with a small bow of her head, turned to walk toward the tavern.

Haven wasn't very big, and it took her no time at all until she was standing in front of the tavern door again, listening the voices inside. _Don't let what happened last time get to you. You can do this._ She opened the door and stepped inside. Several people called out "Herald", causing her to smile. But she saw Varric across the way, sitting with three people she very much wanted to see.

She waved at Flissa, the bartender, who seemed more friendly this time, now that she didn't have Valiant with her. _He must really be enjoying himself to be gone so long,_ she thought, before making her way to Varric's table.

"Hello," Alice greeted the others.

"Lady Tre- I mean Your Worship," Daniel said, correcting himself in mid-statement.

"Either is fine. Or just Alice works too," she responded. "I'm happy you and Ewan made it safely."

"It sounded like as good a place as any to go," Ewan responded, nodding at her.

Alice was pleased to see the two farmers looking as healthy as they did. "And Gustave, you too. Was the journey back difficult?"

He shook his head, turning to look at her. "No, my lady. Things have been...tense here, but it's better than being on my own."

"Tense how?" Alice asked.

He was quiet, as though carefully sorting his thoughts into words. "Well, you have both templars and mages here. I thought it would be different, given who you are…"

Varric quirked an eyebrow and she knew that meant trouble. _Ignore him for now._ "You've seen the Breach," she told Gustave, trying to steer the conversation away from herself. "Everyone is at risk. Only by working together can we get that thing closed. Quite frankly, we still don't have enough help. I'm not going to turn away anyone that wants to do something about it."

"Yeah," Varric chimed in. "I heard that I got picked to go with you tomorrow. Val Royeaux, huh?"

"Yeah. You, me, Cassandra and Cullen."

"Wait, you got _Curly_ to go?" he chuckled.

"Why does everyone seem so surprised by that?"

"Princess, if he were any more straight-laced, it would cut off his circulation. For him to step away from his job for a few weeks, that's saying something."

"Huh, I didn't know that. He's always seemed pretty nice to me."

"Oh, he's pretty alright," Varric joked. "But you're going to regret bringing him along on this one."

Thankfully a plate of food arrived just at that time, and she got a few minutes of reprieve from Varric's commentary. _Varric thinks I'm going to regret inviting Cullen? Did I make the wrong choice?_ Killian's face flashed through her mind, and she remembered how he'd been relieved to find out Cullen was the Inquisition's Commander. _No, having Cullen there will help. The templars respect him._

Alice wrapped up her meal. It turned out that Gustave was happy about his work in the garden, which helped relieve her conscience, and it was with high spirits that she left the tavern. Valiant was waiting for her outside, and she knelt down next to him to give him some affectionate pats.

"Did you have fun out there?" she asked, and smiled when he wagged his tail.

"You know, I did too."

The dog didn't move to follow her, causing her to look back. "What is it?" she asked, and watched as the dog walked around the back of the house, but returned quickly with something in his mouth, and dropped it at her feet. It was a book. It was a little slobbery, and wiped it off.

"Well, at least it isn't a half-eaten cake," she muttered. "Books, I like." She examined the leather-bound book, closed with a long strip of leather. She unwrapped it and peeked inside. It was a journal, only half-filled.

She looked down at Valiant, sitting expectantly. "This belonged to someone who is already dead, right?"

(Bark!)

 _Hm, maybe it was someone from the Conclave._ Alice decided that she would look at it later when she had more time. It would make for something to do on the long journey to Val Royeaux, anyway, both in reading it, and adding her own entries.

"Thanks, boy."

(Bark!)

"Let's go home for now."

Seggrit waved her over as she passed his shop. "I have your shipment," he told her, handing her a quiver. Differently fletched arrows stood up inside it.

She raised the main strap over her head and pulled the stabilizing one around from the side and buckled it in.

"It's perfect, Seggrit. And the different colors correspond with the different types, like we talked about?"

He nodded. "You'll have to let me know how that works out. I've got to admit, it's an interesting idea."

"I'll fill you in on the details once I've had a chance to use it."

Alice was eager to get back. She hadn't had a chance to read the letters sitting in her room earlier, and she wanted to hear from Jowan. But, while she was outside anyway, it was as good a time as any to check in with Harritt.

Stepping out of the gates, she saw Cassandra and Cullen working with the soldiers. The day was getting late, they'd be finishing their drills soon. Alice didn't have much training with swords. Her father always told her that the further she could stay away from a fight, the better. She was sure he just wanted to protect her, but he'd refused to teach her swordfighting. Bows were her preference, anyway, but she'd managed to talk some of the other mages who were in training to teach her a few moves with daggers, as well. _Lucky for me,_ she thought, remembering the face of the last bandit as he'd raised his own weapon above her, ready to end her life.

She watched the training for a couple of minutes from the shadow of the gateway. Cassandra's moves were really smooth, leaving little room for wasted effort. She blocked with her shield. She was currently demonstrating a point with Killian, likely at Cullen's insistence.

Valiant shifted next to her and whined, growing board with the inaction, shaking Alice out of her reverie. She moved past the makeshift stables and entered the smithy. Valiant waited just outside, as usual when she went inside a building now. _Good boy._

Harritt looked up when she entered. "Oh good, it's you. The Ambassador had your armor dropped off for cleaning, and I have it done."

She looked over the reinforced set she'd picked up from the bandit. "I take it the coat was a lost cause."

"Not entirely, but I've got someone working on it."

"And our special project?"

"Already finished," he said, and she could tell he was smiling when his mustache twitched. He went to a small box on the table, opened it, and returned, giving her the small object.

"It's exactly what I was hoping for. Thank you again," she said. "You really can make anything here."

"Don't tell the Quartermaster, or I'll be up to my eyeballs in work. Hope it goes over well. See you later," he said, getting back to work.

Alice stuffed it inside her pocket and returned home, anxious to get to her correspondence. She tore open the letter in a hurry and quickly scanned her mother's flowing script.

 _Usual pleasantries, we're happy you're okay, be careful, hope to visit._ She went on to give a little information about how the Chantry views the Inquisition as a heretical organization, but that not all truly support that decision, and there would likely be some that could be swayed to Alice's side. There was no mention of Jowan, or "Alexander". She understood the need for subtlety, but why did her mother not mention him at all? She looked around for a second letter. Leliana had probably read her letters already, but she wouldn't keep one from her, would she?

She sighed, frustrated, but it was too late to bother Leliana. She'd have to ask her in the morning.

She decided to rest for a bit, and ended up falling asleep once she hit the comfortable bed after so many days on the road.

 _Midnight. Again._ Alice got to her feet, the action now routine for her. "I'm going for a walk" she announced to Valiant, before pulling on her boots and heading toward the door.

The night was dark and cold. Clouds obscured the moon, and even blotted out the light from the Breach. Her breath created a small cloud of vapor in front of her face before dissipating. _I'm never going to get use to the temperatures here in the mountains._

She walked, exiting the gate with a nod to the guards posted there. Alice liked Haven after dark. It was quiet, and almost seemed peaceful, especially without the bright reminder of the Breach in the sky. _If only other reminders were easy to ignore,_ she thought looking at the green magic of the mark on her hand.

As she had on her first night after waking up here, she made her way down to the frozen lake, and the dock. The wood was dry, thankfully, and she sat on the dock, looking out at the stillness of the icy surface.

Something moved in front of her face, causing her to jump before she realized what it was. Light snowflakes lazily drifted in the air. Looking upwards, she watched as the flurries fluttered down from the sky.

A masculine voice spoke behind her, "You act as though you've never seen snow before."

She turned to see Cullen standing there, as he had that night a few weeks ago. Alice smiled up at him and stood, brushing off her pants. "I haven't. Well, not that often, anyway. Ostwick is near the sea, we didn't get much snow there," she said, tilting her head back again. "It's pretty."

"You say that now, but wait until you're buried under a foot of it."

"I take it you _did_ grow up with it then?"

"I did. The village I lived in, Honnleath, lies in the mountains south of Lake Calenhad. Haven reminds me a little of it, come to think of it."

"That must have been before you joined the templars," Alice noted.

"Yes, that was when I was a child."

"And what did the children of Honnleath do when they got a foot of snow?"

He chuckled lightly, staring out at the lake. "The usual thing boys do of course: we played at war. We pelted each other with snowballs until it was time to go home. And of course we built forts, and made snow ravens."

"Okay, slow down. Forts I can picture, but what's a snow raven?"

He turned back to look at her. "You fall on your back in the snow and move your arms and legs. When you get up, it looks like a bird. It's a silly thing that children do."

Alice glanced around her, and spotted a bank of untouched snow. "Oh," she said walking toward it. "You mean like this?" she said, sitting, and then leaned backwards in the cold snow.

"Don't, you'll catch cold," he protested. "Let me help you up."

"Seriously, Commander?" she quipped, looking up at him. "Are you really going to leave the _Herald of Andraste_ in the snow all by herself? Maybe Varric was right about you."

The smile that had been building on his face disappeared. "What do you mean?"

"He said you're too serious." _Well, technically he said I'd regret asking you to go to Val Royeaux with me, but I'm not telling you that._ "Now how did it go again?" she asked. "I move my arms and legs?"

Cullen moved to the side and settled down next to her in the snow. "Like this," he said, moving his legs outward and arms upward.

Alice looked over and copied his movement. "See, Cullen? I knew you had it in you."

Cullen turned his head to meet her gaze and laughed, the sound surprising her.

 _"That's_ what your laugh sounds like?" she commented, sitting up. He rose as well, the wary expression back on his face. "You should _definitely_ do that more often."

The smile returned. "Well, you're certainly in much better spirits this time," he observed, the glow from the mark illuminating both of their faces and casting an eerie light over the surrounding snow.

"That's because it's going to work, Cullen," Alice responded, looking down at the green light. "The Chantry is going to help us, we'll get the templars, and close the damned Breach once and for all. Maybe then we can all go home again."

He stood, extending a hand to her. She took it, and soon they were both brushing snow off their clothing. Alice looked down at the shapes they had created and smiled. They _did_ look a little like ravens. She shivered.

Cullen frowned. "You must be freezing. You should get back to your quarters - you do have a fire, right?"

"I do, and I will, but I actually have something to give you first." She dug in her pocket until she found the gift, closing her hand around it. She cupped the other hand over top, hiding it from his view.

"Something for me?" he asked, confused. "But why would you…?"

"Consider it a thank you. My first day here wasn't exactly easy, and if it hadn't been for you, I'd have ended up going cold and hungry that day. I wanted you to know I appreciate everything you did for me." She opened her hand, revealing a small metal figurine.

"It looks like a chess piece," he stated, exhaling a small breath.

"Yeah, I heard that you play," Alice said, handing it to him. She watched as he turned it over, examining the details of the piece. "Harritt made it for me. Really, that man is a genius."

"Is that a lion wearing a crown?"

Alice shrugged. "Cassandra told me that they called you 'The Lion of Ferelden'. I guess I thought it was fitting, but if you don't like it…"

"No, I like it," he stated, closing his hand around it. "Thank you, Your Worship."

"Ugh, please don't start that 'Your Worship' stuff on me now. We're friends, right? Just Alice, I insist. But I should get back," she said, her teeth beginning to chatter. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," he said, and watched as she made her way back inside the walls and disappeared from his sight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Memories of Home

AUTHOR NOTE: This chapter gives the first real intro to Jowan. I tried to imagine what kind of person would get along well with my sarcastic Amell from when I played Origins. I hope he reads well and not horribly OOC.

Alice tightened the strap on her recently-improved armor, loving the adjustments that Harritt made. She'd already seen Leliana this morning, and verified that there was no second letter from home, much to her disappointment. She now stood outside the gates near the stables, waiting for the others.

Varric was the first to arrive. "Hey Princess, sure you got enough beauty sleep?"

"What are you saying, exactly?" she asked, but didn't get a chance to hear his reply, as Cassandra arrived with Cullen.

"Morning, you two," Alice greeted.

"Are we ready to leave, then?" Cullen asked, looking at the assembled group. Alice nodded along with the others.

Alice walked up to the wooden horse pen. "Hello Buttercup," she said, reaching out to stroke the horse's neck. She was happy to see the animal remaining calm. "Ready for another adventure?" The horse nickered in reply, and she smiled.

They retrieved their mounts and set out from Haven. The plan was to take the narrow path down the mountains, followed by the main road to Jader, and finally a ship that would take them to Val Royeaux. It was a journey that would likely take them at least a week and a half, possibly longer, depending on the weather and conditions at sea.

Still, the first part of this trip was familiar now to Alice, and she found her mind wandering back to the letter. _Why hadn't Jowan sent anything back?_ She'd been looking forward to hearing his opinion, his worries, his _something_ about everything that happened, and she wasn't sure what she thought of his silence.

She remembered when he had first come to live with them. After the Hero cured Eamon with the Sacred Ashes, Jowan was to be returned to the Circle, and likely made Tranquil. That's when her family made their move. Alice's mother was the one in the green cloak back then, portraying the symbol that was the Jade Lady.

Together, their people had taken out the templars sent to collect Jowan, and sent their operatives into Redcliffe in disguise to claim possession of him. None at the castle were the wiser. Alice remembered sitting atop her horse, next to her mother, waiting as the "templars" escorted their charge outside of town.

At first glance, he looked quite pitiful: his wrists were tied together, and he trudged along between the two men, his head lowered enough that his long dark hair covered his face. His robes were dirty and tattered, and she realized how long he must have already been a prisoner.

The makeshift templars left the road to enter the forest, and Jowan looked around in confusion. When he finally saw her mother, the signature green cloak billowing in the breeze, his jaw dropped.

"Jowan," her mother said in a clear, confident voice. "You are being given a choice. Forsake blood magic, and live your life as a free mage, as have countless others before you. We will teach you what you need for your new life. Or…" she paused, and that was my signal to raise my bow, aiming an arrow straight at him, meeting his blue eyes as I did so.

I finished her statement, "Or we will make your death quick, if that is your wish."

He fell to his knees, and Alice's arm wavered, waiting for him to answer. _What are you waiting for? Say yes already,_ she thought.

His voice was steady when he finally spoke. "I just wanted to fix what I had done; I was willing to accept my punishment. I don't think I deserve what you're offering."

"Then you have chosen," her mother said with finality, nodding at Alice to take the shot.

"No, wait," Alice responded, lowering her bow. Her mother gave her a sharp look, but Alice shook her head and replaced the arrow in her quiver. She dismounted, moving toward the mage, and looked down at him.

Alice cleared her throat. "We know everything, Jowan, including how you put yourself at risk to save young Connor. In my experience, bad men don't bother with accepting responsibility, or trying to make amends."

He looked up, and she saw uncertainty in his face.

"Good men deserve better lives and better deaths than this. You can atone by living. Join us," she pleaded, extending her hand to him.

He took it. She helped him to his feet, which turned out not to be too difficult, as he was about the same height as her, and looked as though he had not had a good meal in a long time. _That will be the first order of business when we get back._

Jowan was silent the whole way to their camp. Introductions were made, and still he said nothing unless directly asked a question, although he certainly ate a good portion at dinner in camp that night. Alice caught him watching her a few times, but after her behavior during his recruitment, her mother was reluctant to let her do any of the teaching. It wasn't until they'd been traveling for four days that her mother changed her mind.

The two of them were sitting on a broad rock ledge near a stream, and Alice was teaching him how to tie different kinds of knots. He was a quick study, thankfully, and already had the first one down. The second, however, seemed to be giving him some trouble.

"No, Jowan, you want to loop over twice for the fisherman's knot. You only had it once, it's going to come loose that way. Here, watch me," she said, using her own sections of rope to demonstrate.

When she pulled the two knots together, she looked up and found him watching _her,_ not the rope. She chuckled. "You're never going to learn tha-" Alice cut off when she felt his hand on top of hers, and pulled hers back, frowning.

He winced. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just...thank you for what you said the other day. You saved my life."

Alice smiled. "I'm happy to see you settling in. I can imagine this must all be a lot to take in."

"Why _does_ your family do this, anyway? There can't be much gain in setting us free."

"I'm not sure how it started, I just know my family has helped mages for generations."

"Then what about you, Alice?" he asked. "Why do you do it?"

Hearing him use her name made her happy. "For moments like this," she said, gesturing toward the water, watching it sparkle in the afternoon sunlight. She took a deep breath. "For freedom. No one deserves to live in a cage just because they were born different. I can't believe that's the way the Maker intended it."

"Pretty words from a child who's never known what it feels like to be locked up."

Alice narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll have you know I'm sixteen. I'm not a child." She got up, tossing her rope down next to him. "You need more practice."

Laughter followed her as she walked away from him, and she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Alice…"

Alice realized someone was actually calling her name. She'd been so lost in her memories of the past that she stopped paying attention. She looked up to find Cullen looking at her.

"Sorry, Cullen, what is it?"

"We're stopping to rest the horses," he answered.

Alice looked around her, amazed at how much the terrain had changed already just in the few hours that they had been traveling. She pulled Buttercup to a halt, and dismounted, walking her forward. They'd stopped on a small plateau, and water ran down from the melting snow above, forming a small waterfall on the northern side of the path.

Once the horses were secured, she was surprised to see Varric walking her direction.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you want to take a walk? It's unlikely, but maybe we can find some edible berries."

"Uh, sure, Princess," he responded, glancing over his shoulder to where Cullen and Cassandra were talking.

The two of them walked out of earshot, and Alice worried her lip, waiting for him to start. Valiant let out a soft whine, as if sensing her unease.

Varric cleared his throat. "Gustave was a wonderful source of information. Did you know he's a chatty drunk?"

"Get to the point, Varric." Alice sighed, knowing what was coming.

"I'm just wondering if King knows the extent of your involvement with the Mage Underground." Varric smirked.

"No, I figured I'd tell him on our wedding night," she joked. "Of course he knows."

"Shit, it's true?" Varric laughed, his chin tilting upward in smug satisfaction.

"You mean Gustave didn't...oh," Alice said, the cold realization dawning on her. "You were bluffing! Damn it, remind me to never play cards with you."

"I mean, how is it even possible? From what I hear, your family practically lives in the Chantry."

Alice glared. "Don't tell anyone. I'm not worried about myself, really, but it would put a lot of people in danger if it got out."

He paused, thinking. "I don't claim to understand all that magic stuff, but some of my closest friends have been apostates. I get it, but I don't think you can hide this forever. If I figured it out, I'm sure Nightingale knows already at least."

Alice considered that. "If she does, then she's being discreet about it."

"True enough. I do have a question, though."

Another sigh. "Alright, what is it?"

"Who did Gustave think you were? It sounded as though you were someone important, and I didn't get the impression he was talking about nobility."

She chuckled. "I'll keep what secrets I can, thanks. But, turnabout is fair play. Do I get to hear about the crossbow?"

"Look, I have reasons for not wanting to talk about things, too. I just can't."

"Then you understand my position. Maybe someday I'll tell you, if the danger passes."

Varric made a sound of amusement and shook his head. "I guess that's good enough for now."

Alice took a few steps toward where the horses were, when Varric stopped her again with a word.

"Wait."

 _What is it now? Haven't you already done enough damage?_ But she managed to keep her guilt and annoyance hidden. She was mostly angry with herself, anyway.

"You alright? You haven't been yourself today."

That was the last thing she would have expected Varric to say. It took her a moment to respond. "I'm just worried about a friend back home."

"I thought that was a bit too easy earlier," he muttered. "So what happened?"

"I got a letter from my parents, but the friend didn't send one. My mother didn't mention him, either."

"I'm guessing that's out of character for them."

"Definitely. I made sure to ask about him in my letter the first time. What could be going on that they don't want me to know?"

"Hm. Maybe it's just delayed."

"That would be nice, but I doubt it. You've never met my mother. She's quite a force to be reckoned with, and if she wants something done, it gets done."

"Sounds like someone else I know," he teased, watching her.

Alice scoffed. "I wish that were true. Let's hope it works with this meeting in Val Royeaux, at least."

"Maybe we should recruit your mother."

Alice laughed. "It's more like she would recruit you. I do miss them all, though."

"Yeah, family's like that. They drive you nuts, but you'd still do just about anything for them."

"Exactly. You must have family back in Kirkwall, then."

"Yeah...you could say that," he responded evasively.

"Varric…" Alice started, a concerned frown forming. "I-"

"Don't," he said, interrupting her. "You're the hard-nosed, bossy type that takes no prisoners. You don't get to be nice."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Wow, it must _really_ be bad. Wait," she said, her expression falling, "that description - I'm a character in one of your books, aren't I?"

A small grin formed on Varric's face.

"Shit."

A surprised exhalation caught her attention and she saw Cullen watching the two of them. Varric looked as well, the grin widening.

"Yeah, you'll find that Princess has quite a foul mouth on her. I knew a pirate once, and she puts even her to shame."

"Stop it, Varric, I'm not _that_ bad."

"I'm blushing, just thinking about all of the things you've said," Varric added.

Alice laughed. "You practically live in the tavern, but I use the word 'fuck' once, and _that's_ what breaks you?"

Cassandra laughed, and Cullen hid his smile by turning to the side.

Varric shook his head, feigning disappointment. "I hope Alistair knows what he's getting with you, Princess, what with your cursing and your grandpa music."

She shrugged. "Hey, those songs are classics. Anyway, we should keep moving. I'd like to get out of the mountains as soon as we can, and back into more _civilized_ temperatures."

"Okay, now you're doing it on purpose," Varric chuckled.

She flashed a grin at him before moving back to Buttercup and vaulting back into the saddle. Being tall had some advantages.

A mile down the road, Alice was humming a song, and Varric chuckled, but joined in again.

The surprise came when Cullen's voice joined both of theirs, clear and strong. They both stopped, and turned to look at him, mouths agape.

"What? I know that one," he replied, looking between the two of them.

Alice smiled, and shifted her eyes to look at Cassandra. "If you're secretly hiding a tambourine or something, now's the time to tell us, Cassandra."

"Hardly," she stated, meeting her gaze.

Alice faked a dramatic sigh. "That's a shame. But, I won't let it stop me." She launched back into humming the song from before, and they traveled on.

Making camp was a familiar routine for her now, and after putting up her tent, she set up her fish blind in a tiny stream that headed down the slope. She doubted there were many fish this high up, but it was worth a chance. After returning to camp, she and her companions ate a relaxed meal by firelight before turning in for the night.

Alice was used to waking up now in the middle of the night, and had her boots ready when she crawled out of her bedroll. Cassandra was still on watch, but stood when she saw Alice emerging from her tent.

"Oh, good, you are up," she said. "I was just about to wake you for your shift."

"Sleep well, Cassandra."

Cassandra ducked into the tent that Alice had vacated. They'd only set up two tonight, given the small space at the side of the mountain path. It saved time, too, as they had to clear away some of the snow to find a good spot. _Cassandra will just have to put up with the smell of dog tonight._

Alice settled in for her watch, the fire at her back, and surveyed the stillness of the night. She was fairly certain with the snow and mud in this area that she would hear the footsteps of anyone coming from quite some distance away, but it was always good to be cautious. Still, after a while, her thoughts drifted back to the Free Marches, and Jowan.

He'd been so infuriating, picking on her every chance he got. She tried to ignore him when they got to the estate, choosing to train the others, instead, but he always seemed to turn up when least expected.

Finally after a few weeks, she'd had enough, and once her duties for the day were done, she sought him out. One of the other mages told her that they'd last seen him down by the river. The sun was setting, so she wouldn't have long to find him before it got dark. She walked down the normal trail that led to the water's edge, but stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw.

Jowan was bathing in the river, his back to her. The sunset illuminated the area with an orange glow, and she was transfixed by the way the light hit the water on his body, cascading down his back to the gentle rise of the top of his buttocks. The river water covered everything lower than that, but she found herself unable to turn away, even though a thought screamed in her head to run.

He ran his hands over his damp hair, squeezing out the excess water, and turned, the surprised "O" of his mouth slowly spreading into a smile.

Alice spun around, turning her back to him, and his laughter sounded from behind her.

"Did you get a good show, Alice?" he teased, and she was glad he couldn't see the beet-red color mottling her cheeks.

The sounds of splashing followed by rustling came from behind her, indicating he likely had left the river. She tried to will her legs to move, but it was as though her brain had turned to mush.

She felt, rather than heard him walk up behind her, and he spoke from no more than a couple of feet away. "Perhaps you're not such a child, after all," he drawled. "Do you want me to continue?"

Alice bolted, hating him for mocking her, and hating herself a little for her own reaction. She ran back to the estate and didn't stop until she was upstairs in her room with the door firmly closed and locked. _How dare he! Okay, I guess I did kind of spy on him, but that was an accident! It's not like I_ wanted _to watch him._

The memory flashed through her again. He'd been slim of frame, true, but definitely bigger than she would have guessed from his robes, with more than a hint of smooth muscle under his skin, and then there was his…

She flushed. _Stop thinking about his bottom, Alice!_ She'd never seen a naked man before. _Ugh, I'm never going to live that down. How am I going to face him now? I just need to pretend like nothing happened. I mean, nothing_ did _happen._ She took a few deep cleansing breaths before going down to dinner.

Dinner at the Trevelyan estate was usually a relaxed affair. Each night, one of the mages joined them at their table. It was a chance to practice table manners, but also it helped the mages understand what family life was really like. Of course, that night of all nights, it was Jowan's turn to eat with them.

Alice's father sat at the head of the small informal table, and her mother to his right. That left Alice and Jowan sitting next to each other on the remaining two sides. He smiled at her.

"This is really nice, Your Lordship, to be able to eat with you and your family," Jowan said.

Alice stole a glance at him while he was speaking. When her father turned away, Jowan winked at her. She inwardly groaned. _This is going to be a long night._

"Wow," Jowan remarked. "This roast is excellent. Is this the rump?" he asked.

Alice choked.

Her mother set down her fork and leaned forward, concern wrinkling her brow.

"Are you quite alright, my dear?" she questioned.

"Yes, Mother," Alice squeaked, taking a drink from her goblet. She shot Jowan a glare that would have frozen him solid if she'd had magic. Lucky for him, she didn't.

"But yes," Jowan picked back up, "your cooks are to be commended. It's surprisingly... _moist."_

Alice remained calm and held onto her composure this time, being a bit more prepared for Jowan's provocations. He looked a little bit disappointed, and returned to eating. _Probably scheming up something else,_ she thought.

She jumped when she felt something touch her thigh under the table, but it was over in a split second. Another worried look from her mother.

"Hiccups," she explained with a shrug, reaching for the goblet again.

Alice felt the outside edge of her chair, and palmed the piece of paper she found there, tucked between her body and the seat cushion.

Dessert was served, and Alice was grateful. She wanted to run out of the room and tear open the note, but she dared not. It would have to wait until she could make a reasonable excuse to leave the table. After dessert would be soon enough.

Finally, she excused herself from the table and rushed to one of the side rooms. The note read: "Meet me in the garden tonight".

 _Seriously? What kind of fool did he take her for?_ But, he'd managed to get through at least the last half of dinner without creating more of a scene, so it was obvious he was capable of behaving himself. _What could he possibly want, though? Surely he wasn't serious when he offered to show her more of his body earlier._

In the end, she found herself pulling the hood of her cloak up around her as she snuck out of the manor to meet him. Most of the mages lived in the main camp outside of the estate, so Jowan would have returned there after they finished eating. The garden fell in between. She made her way there quickly, slipping out the side door of the manor. She kept off the tree-lined paths in hopes of avoiding being noticed.

She waited in the shadow of the darkened archway that led into the hedge maze and tried to spot him before he saw her.

No such luck.

"Curiosity got to you after all, eh, Alice?" he greeted with a chuckle, stepping into the light. "Or maybe I should call you Allie Cat since you're so curious."

Alice grunted in disgust. "What game are you playing at, Jowan? Whatever this is about, just say it."

He smiled. "You're too much fun to tease, you know. But I came to tell you that your childish infatuation with me is pointless."

Alice scoffed. "You think I _like_ you? You've been tormenting me to no end."

He leaned in close, whispering in her ear. "Something tells me you like it just fine, Allie." She felt the warmth of his hand on her shoulder.

She couldn't help it. She wasn't used to men getting this close to her, at least not like this. Her father would usually set them straight if they even thought about touching her. Her face warmed, betraying her.

"See? That thing you're doing right there." He was grinning when he took a step back. "But you need to know that my heart is already spoken for."

"What?" she asked, surprised by the sudden turn in their conversation. "By who? You just got here about a month ago."

His expression changed, all humor gone, more like the serious Jowan she'd first met. "I knew her in the Circle. Her name is Lily, and back then she was a Chantry initiate. She's part of the reason I had to leave the Circle. Your father has agreed to help me find out where she is."

"Oh," Alice said. She tried to make sense of the mix of emotions she was experiencing, but it was confusing. Surely this couldn't be _disappointment_ that Jowan had someone else to occupy his attention.

"I would like to be friends, if you're alright with that," he went on, looking away from her.

"Friends?" she asked, still feeling a little bewildered. "Friends, right, yes, of course. Does that mean you're going to stop picking on me?"

"I'll ease up a bit, but I can't help it if you make yourself an easy target, Allie Cat."

"Stop calling me that!"

But, as usual, he'd gotten the last word, and his laughter sounded as he walked away from her, blending back into the darkness.

A sound broke Alice's train of thought, bringing her attention back to the watch she was supposed to be keeping. _Groaning...coming from Varric and Cullen's tent._ For a second, Alistair's sleepy countenance flashed through her mind. He was probably awake right now too, what with his darkspawn nightmares. But it wasn't Alistair who emerged from the tent.

Cullen blinked at her, running a hand through his wavy locks as he ducked out of the flap and stood up, stretching.

"Hello Cullen," she greeted. "It's not your turn for watch yet, but you're welcome to join me."

"We seem to meet quite often at this time of night."

"Yeah," Alice said, looking down at the glow of the mark, a constant reminder of how her life changed at the Conclave. "This thing wakes me up around midnight every single night. Do you have trouble sleeping, too?"

"Yes, no - just shaking off a bad dream," he answered, looking out into the night.

They had reached the treeline not long before making camp. It made it hard to see too far out into the distance.

"I bet the view at sunrise is going to be breathtaking from here," Alice commented, following his line of sight.

"Let's hope for good weather, at least," he said. "Our scouts report increased fighting between the mages and templars between the foothills and Jader. We may not get much rest then."

"Clearly I'm skipping the sunrise then."

A soft chuckle sounded from him.

"Sit," Alice said, patting the area next to her.

Cullen found a place not far from her and sat, his long legs sprawled out ahead of him. Alice noticed he'd taken off most of his armor. She'd never worn armor that extensive, but she was willing to bet it was rather uncomfortable.

"I'm actually glad you joined me," she told him. "I was getting stuck in memories, and it was making me a little homesick."

Cullen said nothing, but seemed to be studying his boots.

"What would you be doing if you weren't with the Inquisition?" Alice asked.

"I haven't really thought about it. The Order was my life before the Inquisition."

She looked over at him, but he was still avoiding eye contact.

"Right. I heard you were stationed in Kirkwall," she said, nodding.

"And the Ferelden Circle before that, during the Blight," he stated.

Alice turned her face away to hide her expression. _The Ferelden Circle during the Blight? Then he must have known Jowan...and Lily. Careful, Alice. Change the subject._

"What about family?" she asked. "Anyone writing you letters from home?"

"I...yes, I have family, though I don't speak much with them these days."

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry...did something happen?" Alice asked.

He finally turned to look at her. "No, nothing like what you're obviously imagining. I was just busy."

"Ah..." Alice nervously toyed with her hair. _He obviously doesn't want to talk about his family. Ugh, you're terrible at this._

She faked a yawn. "Well, since you're up, are you okay taking over? I could use some sleep."

"Very well."

Alice stood, eager to end this awkward exchange.

"Alice, wait," he said, looking up at her. She stopped.

"I may not be the best at showing it, but I want you to know that I appreciate everything you're doing so far."

At that moment, Alice's hand burst into light and she cried out at the stinging sensation.

"Are you alright?" Cullen asked, standing and moving to lay a hand on her other arm.

"Yeah, it more surprised me than anything. But that means a rift just opened nearby. We need to wake the others. You get Varric, I'll get Cassandra and Valiant."

The fight lasted several minutes, and they were all exhausted by the time the last demon fell and the rift finally burst open, ready to be sealed at last. Alice felt the pull of the "fish" on the line as before, the vibration shooting like lightning from her hand up her arm. When the rift closed at last, she could do no more than breathe heavily for a few seconds.

She was aware of Valiant returning to her side, and the others recovering from the fight. There were quite a few cuts and bruises, as they hadn't had a chance to put on their armor before the fight began. Alice let her arms fall to the sides, the intricately carved bow from Leliana gripped loosely in her fingers as she trudged back to camp.

"You okay, Princess?" Varric asked as she passed.

She nodded vaguely and continued on, not even bothering to kick off her shoes as she ducked inside the tent and collapsed on her bedroll.

"We should let her rest," Cassandra's voice said from outside the tent.

"Is it always like that?" Cullen asked.

"No, that one was pretty bad," Varric admitted. "But don't worry. That girl in there is tougher than you think. Five crowns says that by morning she's up and telling us about her latest hare-brained idea."

Varric's usual half-compliment warmed her heart, but their voices moved away and she couldn't make out what they were saying anymore. The heavy blanket of sleep came over her.

The next morning dawned clear, but still cold. Alice woke a bit more rested, and greeted the new day. She had been right, though, the trees were just sparse enough that the view of the valley and its thick treetops was magnificent. They set off, and it wasn't long before they were in the dense forest and the view was obscured. After a few hours, the path widened a bit and she could tell they were most of the way out of the mountains.

The trek to Jader seemed to take forever, but only once did they encounter any fighting. They were able to get between the combatants, and both parties ran off into the wilderness. Alice considered it a win, even though she knew they would again be fighting soon, if not on their own, then they would fall back to the rebel bases, or the mages to Redcliffe and return to fight with renewed vigor. Alice hoped that Leliana and Corporal Vale were able to locate the templar and rebel mage encampments soon.

They left their horses at an Inquisition camp not far outside Jader, and boarded the ship to Val Royeaux. Immediately, Alice was reminded of why she hated ships. They were barely an hour out of port, and she had already lost the contents of her stomach over the side of the ship. She spent most of the voyage in her bunk, praying for it to be over.

When she finally walked off the pier and onto the dock at Val Royeaux, she was grateful to be standing on land again. She took a deep breath, and her stomach settled a little. Hopefully, in another hour or two she'd actually be able to eat again.

"We should secure lodging," Alice announced.

"I'm sure the boat will be in port for a few days," Varric teased. "We could always stay there."

"You sleep on the boat. I'm getting a bed that doesn't move."

Cassandra smiled in sympathy. "Josephine used her contacts already to arrange something for us. Lady Navet Pervenche has given us the use of her townhome in the northern district."

"A noble is willing to help us?" Alice asked, her face lighting up. "That's great news!"

"I hate to break it to you, Princess," Varric said with a chuckle. "But Lady Pervenche is known for loving a good scandal. I'm sure she's just helping us to shock her friends."

Alice's face fell. "Great. You know, I was looking for another way to disappoint my mother today."

"You're the Herald of Andraste," Cullen pointed out. "There's bound to be some resistance from the more conservative sectors. But there are plenty who support our cause as well."

Cassandra nodded. "They cannot ignore the threat of the Breach forever."

Alice sighed. "Sorry, I know we're doing the right thing, I think I'm just feeling a bit shaky. Maybe I'll be more confident after some breakfast."

Valiant barked, drawing the surprised attention of some of the locals. Alice winced. _Maybe bringing the dog along isn't a good idea._

"We're a bit conspicuous," she said. "We should head to Lady Pervenche's townhouse first."

"Good thinking," Cullen agreed. "We could probably all use a change of clothing before we meet up with the Chantry mothers."

"Scandal or no, I'm sure she plans to feed us, too," Varric commented.

They made their way through the side streets of Val Royeaux. She wished she had Buttercup, but they hadn't brought the horses on the ship.

It took an hour to find the townhouse, and they were ushered inside by Lady Pervenche's courteous staff. She was not currently using her residence, for which Alice was grateful. They ate a meal and each went to their rooms to clean up and change into their clothing that had already arrived from Haven.

Alice dressed in the formal coat that Josie and the seamstress had prepared for her. Looking in the mirror, she turned, admiring the cut of it. It was bright blue, the color of bluebells. Alice would have wished for green, of course, but she liked the stiffness of the fabric. It was heavily embroidered, but only along the center, with beaded flowers adding to the simple, yet sophisticated silhouette. The high collar flattered Alice's shorter hairstyle.

The accompanying pants were deep charcoal grey, hugging the shape of her legs before falling straight past mid-calf. All in all, she was quite pleased. She'd feared some giant Orlesian-style dress, or a frilly monstrosity like Josie preferred in a blinding metallic shade. The subtle sheen to the coat was understated, and much more her style.

 _Good choice, Josie._ Alice didn't do much to style her hair, leaving the pieces messy in a way that looked artfully done. She'd need a haircut again when she got back to Haven, but for now, she thought she was passable for a stylish noble.

She picked up the pretty silver pendant as well. The symbol of the Inquisition. It was a nice touch, and completed the look. Now that her stomach was settled and she looked the part, she felt more ready to stand in front of the Chantry mothers. _I can do this. We're going to get the templars, and this will all be over soon._

Of course, that would mean she'd be faced with sealing the Breach soon, too. She felt her nerves return. _No, I have time. It's not time for that yet. I can worry about that once we get back to Haven with the templars._

Exiting her room, she met with the others. Varric hadn't changed much, merely ditching his armored jacket for a softer-looking one, but still left it slightly open. _At least Val Royeaux is warmer, but seriously, doesn't he ever get cold? Maybe the chest hair helps._ Cassandra and Cullen looked positively imposing standing next to each other in their Inquisition armor.

"We're as ready as we're getting," Alice announced. "Let's go."

She moved to open the door, and found Valiant at her heels. She squatted, meeting him in the eyes.

"I appreciate your protection, boy, but you have to wait here. This isn't something you can help me with."

(Whine?)

"When we come back and celebrate, I'll be sure to give you something tasty."

(Bark!)

Alice chuckled as she stood. "Let's go recruit some templars."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: An Uncertain Reception

Alice fought not to pick at the hem of her sleeve as they walked through the busy streets toward the center of town. Leliana's information had said to meet in the Summer Bazaar.

Trying to distract herself from the fluttering in her stomach, Alice observed her surroundings. Val Royeaux was probably the cleanest city she'd ever visited. The streets were well-maintained, wide, and easy to follow. The people were dressed in opulent silks, and apparently masks were in fashion here.

Alice wished she had one. This would be a lot easier to handle if they couldn't see her face. But, the whole point of this visit was to to make her more approachable, to show the world that the Herald was nothing to be feared. For that, she had to be seen.

She took a deep breath, noticing the intricate filigree on the balcony railings overhead. Val Royeaux was beautiful, there was no denying it, with its colorful billowing awnings and terraced gardens.

Alice hated it.

Behind all its glittering affluence, Val Royeaux was a war zone. The bickering nobles and their grand Game were tiresome at best. _I'm a lady; I suppose I can endure. I'm sure Denerim won't be much better._

Alice caught herself. _Am I really going to marry Alistair?_ The idea had been questionable after what happened at the Conclave, what with her current position with the Inquisition. Still, she had to admit, he made her smile, and more than once she'd replayed their last encounter in her head, imagining what it would be like to kiss him. _One thing at a time_ , she cautioned herself, realizing they were getting close to their destination. Bells sounded in the distance.

Cassandra sighed. "The city still mourns."

An Inquisition agent ran down the corridor toward them, garbed in the livery of Leliana's people.

"My Lady Herald," she said, kneeling in front of Alice.

Alice took a deep breath. _Put on a show, Alice, just like when you played the Jade Lady._ The thought seemed to help, and she stood a little straighter.

"What have you found?" Cassandra asked.

"The Chantry mothers await you, but so do a great many templars," the scout answered.

Alice had a sinking feeling. _Do the Chantry mothers think we're going to attack them? Is that why they brought the templars to the meeting?_

"There are templars here?" Cullen asked.

The scout nodded. "They said it was to protect the people...from the Inquisition."

Alice shook her head. "Of course they'd make us out to be the bad guys. It makes perfect sense."

"Yeah," Varric said. _"We're_ the distraction so you don't see what they're really doing."

"Or _not_ doing," Alice responded, her jaw ticking in frustration.

"I know Lord Seeker Lucius," Cassandra stated. "I do not see him coming to the Chantry's defense. Not now, after everything that has happened. The templars may be here for some other reason."

"I guess there's only one way to find out what we're up against," Alice concluded, walking forward ahead of the rest.

She suddenly wished she'd brought Valiant after all. She'd wanted to make a good impression, but if this was going to turn into a brawl with the templars, she could have used the muscle her mabari presented.

Cassandra said something quietly to the scout, who took off toward the city gates. _Probably having her report in._

It didn't take them long to find where Revered Mother Hevara was. She was standing on a platform that had been constructed in an alleyway. It looked to be temporary, no doubt put together for this very purpose. A crowd of onlookers had gathered as well.

 _Courage, Alice._ She walked through the throng of Orlesian civilians, grateful for her companions' presence at her side. She doubted she would have been able to do this if they hadn't been with her. _The Inquisition is an organization, not just the Herald. Keep it to the Breach, we're not the enemy,_ she reminded herself, going over her points in her head.

"Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me!" Revered Mother Hevara said, causing some of the crowd to stop glaring at them and turn their attention to the stage.

Revered Mother Hevara raised her hands above her head in a dramatic gesture. "We gather together to mourn our Divine, Her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery."

 _Oh no...I can see where this is going. Stay calm, we can still do this._

Revered Mother Hevara narrowed her eyes. "Behold, the so-called _Herald of Andraste -_ claiming to rise where our beloved fell. We say this is a false prophet, no servant of anything but her own selfish greed!"

 _Show time, Alice._ "I am not the enemy; the Breach in the sky is our true enemy! We must unite our forces in order to stop it!"

"It's true," Cassandra added. "The Inquisition seeks only to stop this madness before it is too late!"

Revered Mother Hevara sneered. "It is already too late," she bit out, and pointed off to the side.

A unit of templars marched behind someone Alice assumed was the Lord Seeker himself. Armored boots clanged against the paving stones of the bazaar courtyard. The Lord Seeker was dressed in shining templar armor, similar to the rest of his men, but more elaborate, and lacking a helm. His graying hair was pulled back from his face and secured in the back.

Revered Mother Hevara smiled. "The templars have returned, and the people will be safe from this Inquisition once more."

The Lord Seeker passed in front of her, moving toward Alice and Cassandra. Alice refused to let him see her flinch, but he did cut a rather imposing figure. But, her carefully controlled composure was soon shaken by what happened next.

One of the Seeker's men struck the Revered Mother on the side of her temple, and she collapsed to the ground with a pained grunt.

Alice gasped. _I may have wanted to do that myself, but why would someone like the Lord Seeker find it necessary? Are they not on the same side after all?_

Cassandra immediately approached the Lord Seeker. "Lord Seeker Lucius, it is imperative that we speak with-"

"You will not address me," he spat, and Cassandra paused.

"Lord Seeker?" she asked, her voice a bit softer.

He stopped and turned to look at Cassandra. "Setting up a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet? You should be ashamed." He enunciated the last slowly, as though trying to make sure she understood before pointing into the crowd. "You all should. The templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages."

"The Breach is a bigger threat right now than a handful of scared mages," Alice asserted. "Can you not see that?"

Lucius took a few more steps forward. Alice was careful again, not moving or allowing her face to register a reaction, although she heard Cullen move into position beside her, his hand on his sword.

"You would leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear!" Lucius proclaimed.

"If you didn't come to help the Chantry, then why are you here?" Cullen demanded.

Lucius didn't even glance at Cullen, his eyes burning a hole through Alice. "I came to see what scared old women so, and to laugh. But you have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition...less than nothing."

One of the templars stepped forward, a young man with kind eyes and a worried expression. "But Lord Seeker, what if the Maker really did send her?"

The subordinate who had hit the Revered Mother shook his head. "You are not to question, you are called to a higher purpose."

The templar stilled, stifling whatever he had been about to say next, but his brow was still wrinkled in indecision.

"Templars, Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection," Lord Seeker Lucius announced, looking at his men. "We march!"

"Wait!" Cullen called out, but again he was ignored.

Alice met the gaze of the young man who had questioned the templars' decision, but he, like the others, followed the Lord Seeker's orders, and filed out with the others.

Alice let out a pent-up breath. "Well," she said, "that could have gone better."

"Yeah," Varric commented, "charming fellow, isn't he?"

"How much do you know about the Lord Seeker?" Alice asked Cassandra.

"He took over two years ago after Lord Seeker Lambert's death, but he was never given to grandstanding and ambition."

"He wouldn't even listen," Alice stated, suddenly reminded of her first attempt to persuade a templar to their side. Barrett of South Reach preferred death to giving up on his orders. She hadn't seen Darek, the templar from the fight at the Crossroads, among the group that came today. _Does the Lord Seeker speak for all of them?_

Alice sighed. "Let's go back. There's nothing more we can do here today."

"I, for one, could use a drink," Varric said.

"It's a bit early, but I think I might even join you this time, Varric," Alice muttered.

They'd only taken a few steps when something struck the ground, inches in front of her foot. _An arrow?!_ Alice glanced around, looking for the shooter. Her companions, realizing what had happened, spread out, reaching for their weapons. But there was no one. Just a bunch of astonished people in fancy attire.

Alice looked at the arrow again. Something red was hanging off the end, and it wasn't fletching. She stooped to look at it, and realized it was a piece of paper, tied to the shaft with a red ribbon.

She gave a wry chuckle. "Someone sent me a note," she informed the others, opening the scrap of parchment with nimble fingers.

It read: _People say you're special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone. There's a baddie in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. Have a search for the red thing at the docks, and maybe you'll meet him first. Bring swords._

 _-Friends of Red Jenny_

"The 'Friends of Red Jenny'?" Alice read aloud. "Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?"

"Seems a rather serious way to deliver a joke," Cullen pointed out.

Varric smiled. "No, if the Friends of Red Jenny are trying to help you, that's a good thing. They're kind of...huh, how to describe it? Like a neighborhood watch, only far less concerned about the law. There was a group back in Kirkwall. I say it's worth investigating."

Alice exhaled. "Okay, then we go."

"Of course, they've also been known to kill people."

"Of course they have," Alice responded, running a hand through her hair. "Right. A note about someone who wants to kill me, from a not-so-lawful group of people who may or may not want to kill me," Alice mused.

"What could go wrong?" Varric teased, but kept a hand on Bianca, telling her he wasn't nearly as flip about this as he sounded.

"We are not far from the docks. Do you want to look into it?" Cassandra asked.

"Might as well. At least this way, I know I'm probably walking into a trap."

"Better than a blind ambush," Varric concurred. "Alright, Princess, lead the way."

"This seems like a waste of time, but it's your call, Herald," Cullen said, shrugging.

Alice noticed he'd used her title, not her name. She frowned, considering her options.

"It's a chance to find allies...or flush out enemies. Either way, I'm doing it," she decided.

Her path necessitated her to go over the stage from before. The crowd was clearing out, but Revered Mother Hevara was just now stirring, holding her head. Alice felt a moment of sympathy for her position. She waved to the others to stop, and ascended the couple of stairs alone to the raised platform. She extended her hand to Hevara.

"Let me help you up."

Her hand was ignored and the Revered Mother glared up at her. "You must feel proud of yourself, seeing me reduced to this."

 _Maybe a little,_ she thought, but didn't say it. Instead she shook her head. "Of course it doesn't. It's not too late to work together."

"Just leave me," she said, and Alice stepped back, her hand falling to her side.

"As you wish, then. But you know where to find us if you change your mind. The Breach will not be ignored, no matter how much I wish I could." Alice sighed, looking at the mark on her hand. She turned to the others in her group. "Let's go."

Hopping off the back of the stage, she made her way down the narrow alleyway, followed by her companions. The street was straight, with high walls. Above, more metal balconies enclosed the private residences. She assumed the openings to these raised areas must be inside the buildings, as there didn't appear to be any access from here.

The light of the midday sun hit the water as they approached the docks, causing the dingy walls to be washed in dim reflections that moved with the waves. _Beauty in such small things. But where is this "red thing" the note mentioned?_

"Do you see anything?" she asked Cassandra, who shook her head.

"There," Varric said, pointing up to one of the upper walkways.

Sure enough, another red strip of fabric waved in the sea breeze. Alice glanced around at the various crates and barrels lining the wall below, but none were high enough to reach. She glanced at Cullen and grinned.

He frowned. "Alice, that's a terrible idea."

"Do you have a better way to get me up there?" She didn't give him time to respond. "Come on, give me a boost?"

He shook his head, but gave a small smile of amusement, climbing up onto the crates. He cupped his hands together and waited.

Alice looked to Cassandra and Varric. "You guys keep an eye out. Let me know if anyone is coming. Here goes nothing." Alice stepped up onto the crates herself. She took a deep breath, before putting her booted foot in Cullen's hands. He gave her a powerful push upwards, and she managed to grab onto the railings with both hands on her first try. Her feet dangled uselessly, and she couldn't seem to gain any purchase with them on the smooth stone. She swung on her arms instead, building momentum from one side to the other, and managed to catch the railing with a toe.

 _It's a good thing archery builds strong arm muscles,_ she thought absentmindedly, pulling herself up in a move practiced from years of climbing trees as a child. She slid over the railing and took a second to catch her breath before walking over to the scrap of red fabric. Another, larger piece of parchment was attached to this one. She unfurled it to take a quick peek and was happy to see a map. _Guess that's where the "baddie" is that the note was warning me about._

She tucked it into her bag before stepping back over the railing, turning to face it. She lowered herself down and dropped the rest of the way to the crates with a loud thud. Cullen was there to hold her steady. When she was firmly on her feet, he immediately let go.

"Well? Was it worth the effort?" he asked.

"It looks like the goose chase continues," she admitted with the laugh. "It's a map."

Cassandra grunted in annoyance.

"There's a note written on it that says to go after dark. Maybe I'll meet my mysterious note writer then, too."

"It looks like we are done here, at least," Cassandra stated, and they all agreed.

Hevara was gone by the time they reached the bazaar again, but there was someone else walking toward them. Alice bristled until she realized it was a mage. He stopped near her.

"You are the Herald of Andraste, are you not?" he asked, and when Alice nodded, he handed her an envelope. "I have an invitation for you," he said, and walked off without another word.

Alice opened the envelope and read the note inside. She groaned.

"Not good news, then?" Cullen asked, leaning over.

"I've been invited to a salon at the chateau of Duke Bastien de Ghislain."

"Another noble on our side? But that is a good thing," Cassandra stated.

"Well technically, it's being hosted by Vivienne Le Fer, Enchanter to the Imperial Court, but yes, it's a good opportunity," Alice admitted. "I just don't enjoy these types of things. My mother always made me attend salons and poetry readings."

"Ah, that is a sentiment I believe I can understand. I was never much one for formal affairs, either," Cassandra states, nodding.

Alice shrugged "I suppose the ones in Nevarra probably aren't any better than the ones in Ostwick. Orlesian parties are the worst, though. Still, we'd better go; the First Enchanter of Montsimmard would be a great ally for the Inquisition. I've never met her personally, but she's sure to have a lot of influence. It's scheduled for this evening, but it's not far from the location on the map I found. We can make a quick appearance before going to our archer friend's location."

"Then we had best rest up and prepare for a busy evening," Cullen decided, and Alice was inclined to agree.

"Sorry, Varric, but it looks like I'll need to take a pass on that drink for now. I'm going to need my wits about me for this."

Alice looked longingly at the stalls selling shining wares as they walked past. It would have been nice to be here on a normal day, maybe do a little shopping, and not beating her head against the wall trying to convince the world that it needed to rise up and save itself. Both the templars and the Chantry seemed content to bury their heads in the sand and mock those who would try to do something.

Maybe tomorrow morning, before they got back on that Maker-forsaken boat again, she could return to the bazaar and pick up a little something for herself. She still needed to find an herb shop, anyway, to look for felandaris for Adan.

Alice was so wrapped up in thinking about everything she needed to do that she nearly ran into the elf woman just outside the bazaar.

"My apologies," she said, taking a step back.

"If I might have a moment of your time," the elf proposed, surprising Alice.

"Grand Enchanter Fiona?" Cassandra asked from behind Alice.

Alice's heart beat faster. "Fiona? Then you're the leader of the free mages; I've been hoping to speak with you. But surely it's dangerous for you to be here like this."

Her eyes darted from one side to the other. "I wanted to see this fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes. If it's help with the Breach you seek, perhaps my people are the wiser option."

"The Inquisition tried reaching out to you before, but you weren't willing to speak with us."

"Consider this an invitation to Redcliffe. Come, meet with the mages. An alliance could help us both. I hope to see you there, My Lady...Herald," she said, smiling, before turning and walking away.

 _That pause - she knows I'm the Jade Lady! Taran must have made it after all._ The thought filled her with relief, knowing that the mage she'd sent to Redcliffe was okay. A meeting with the mages was just what she had been hoping for, after all. _Jowan will be so happy about this, and I can't wait to tell Alistair! I wonder if he made any progress with them when he went there?_

"We need to get back to Haven, and soon," she stated, the realization hitting her.

"Yes," Cassandra agreed. "We should report in to Leliana and Josephine, and discuss our next steps."

"But it's encouraging, right?" Alice asked. "We might have missed our chance with the templars, but the mages want to meet with us."

"Or that could be a trap too, just like the Red Jenny business," Varric pointed out. "Princess, is it just me, or are you getting more popular by the minute?"

Cullen spoke up. "I don't think we should give up on the templars just yet. The Lord Seeker may have taken his men from Val Royeaux, but we might yet be able to convince the templars to meet with us. They must help us with the Breach, the Order was _founded_ to fight magic."

Alice listened to his words, and she couldn't argue that there was some truth to what he was saying. The templars _would_ be a valuable tool in sealing the Breach, but the mages at least had offered an invitation to visit. There was no way she was passing it up. As soon as she got back to Haven, she was going to Redcliffe.

"I think you're right, but I see no reason we can't work on both. _After_ we meet with Madame Le Fer and find out who that note was about, of course." She sighed. "Why does it always feel for every one step forward, we take three back?"

"Actually, this seems to have gone the other way," Varric commented. "We faced a setback, but got three new opportunities."

She gave a soft chuckle. "Yeah, I like your way of looking at it better," she said, looking over at him.

"Hey, I'm just the writer, what do I know? All this shit could still blow up in our faces."

Her chuckle blossomed into a full laugh. "Ah, now _there's_ the Varric I know. I was starting to wonder at your optimism. And don't think you're getting out of this salon thing."

He sighed. "And leave _you_ to represent the Inquisition? Wouldn't dream of it, Princess." His small smile belied the bite of his words. "Shit...I guess if you marry Alistair, you'll be doing that a lot. _Leading._ It's easy to forget with him that he runs a whole country."

"Yeah," Alice responded with a shrug. "But first thing's first. Food, I think."

Varric grinned. "I could eat, what about you Curly?"

Cullen had been watching our exchange with an unreadable expression, but he nodded. "Sounds good. I'm sure Lady Pervenche's cook will have something ready by the time we get back."

Alice closed her eyes, remembering. "Yeah, that breakfast was amazing. I haven't eaten like that since...well, since leaving home."

That got another smile from Cullen, and Alice felt happy to have seen it a few times today. _I think he's just private, and takes his job seriously. Varric's wrong about him._

"Lady Pervenche sure got her money's worth of gossip from us with this fiasco," Varric joked. "Might as well take advantage of her hospitality."

"That's the spirit," Alice replied, quickening her steps as she led the way back.

Alice felt rested after her nap, and ran her fingers through her hair. A few pieces had gotten out of place, but she wasn't going for anything overly complicated, and it took no time to fix it. This First Enchanter wanted the Herald at her party? Well, she could have her as she came, then. She'd taken care to lay out her coat and pants from before, so they were still presentable.

She picked up the apple she'd taken from lunch, and bit into it as she walked downstairs. Everyone was waiting for her already.

"Did I oversleep?" she asked after swallowing the bite of food.

"No, we just got here," Cassandra replied.

"Okay, I think I understand it now," Varric commented to Cullen. "Her moods are distinctly proportionate to the last time she ate. Hey Seeker, there will be snacks at this thing, right? Maybe we should bring some, just in case."

Alice laughed, despite herself. "I want to be angry, but I think you might be onto something there. Come on, we have a party to get to." She kept her apple with her as they exited the townhouse. Thankfully Lady Pervenche had heard about their invitation, and sent word that they were to be given access to her carriage and driver. Alice would have been fine with just the horses, but she had to admit, this was easier.

The ride was short, and soon they were pulling up in front of the Duke's home. The Duke must be quite wealthy, given the looks of the place. The grand entrance was lit with several lanterns and braziers, and the circular drive was a near constant flow of carriages and coaches.

Alice and Varric headed toward the door, Cassandra a few paces behind them, but stopped when Cullen didn't join them.

His features were controlled, but he glanced back at the coach they'd arrived in. "Perhaps I'll stay with the horses while you make an appearance."

"Oh no, it's far too late for that," Alice said, moving back to take his arm, and ushering him toward the entrance. "You could have just stayed at the townhouse if that were the case."

"I wasn't leaving you alone to deal with-" he cut off, leaning in closer, "with what you have planned afterwards."

"And you think a meeting with an 'Enchanter to the Imperial Court' in a room full of Orlesian nobles is any less dangerous than meeting someone in a dark alley? You clearly need to get out more, Commander," She smiled at him and gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," she added with a chuckle.

"I'm not worried," he protested.

She felt him tense as they approached the entrance, and gave their names. They were announced, and entered the main hallway where guests were mingling. She looked up at him. "Cassandra and I grew up dealing with this kind of stuff, and Varric knows how to work a room. We're going to be fine, Cullen."

Alice led the way through the candlelit front entryway, with its bubbling fountains and arching marble staircases. Pretty, but like most of Val Royeaux, overly ostentatious for her tastes.

"Come on, Seeker, I see a table of food over there. We'd better get something for the Herald for the trip home. No telling how this turns out." The two of them broke off and head away from them.

Alice gave a reassuring pat to Cullen's arm.

"Lady Trevelyan," one of the nobles spoke near them, getting her attention. "It is so nice to see new faces. We so rarely get anyone new at these parties."

"Is that so?" Alice asked.

The lady to his side - dressed in enough frills that even Josephine might have balked - added, "I have heard the wildest tales about you. I cannot imagine that half of them are real."

Letting go of Cullen's arm, she leaned in and address the woman. "I assure you, everything you've heard...completely true." Alice smiled warmly and appreciated the dramatic delight of her dainty gasp.

"I knew it," she whispered to her companion, and Alice pulled Cullen away before they could say more.

"Are you sure that was the right course of action?" Cullen asked. "That could have been an opportunity to set the record straight about the Inquisition."

"These people don't want truth, Cullen, they want someone to entertain them. You can't impress people like this with sincerity, it makes you look weak, like you can't play the Game. Trust me, it's better if we're _interesting_ , whatever that may look like. We might even be able to persuade a few of them to contribute."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad you're one of them."

"Oh, but I'm not," Alice joked, mimicking the woman's tone from earlier. "Haven't you heard, darling? I'm with the Inquisition."

"The Inquisition," a derisive voice sounded in a heavy Orlesian accent. "What a load of pig shit."

Alice looked up to see a man in a half mask, descending one of the grand staircases. The offending man nearly strutted as he continued.

"Everyone knows it's just an excuse for political outcasts to grab for power." He leaned in, and Alice could smell the expensive liquor on his breath. "If you were a woman of honor, you'd step outside and answer the charges."

He reached over his shoulder for his weapon, and she heard Cullen moving into a defensive position, as well, but before either of them could put their thoughts into action, the man in front of Alice froze. Frost covered his features, and he was able to move only his eyes. They rotated to the right, to the stairs he had recently occupied.

Alice's own gaze followed, taking in the statuesque woman at the top. She was dark complected, and wore an elaborate horned headdress. It seemed in perfect balance to the white and silver pantsuit and tailed coat that she wore - close to the body, but with enough dramatic flair to create an impact.

"My dear Marquis," she chided, her voice polite, but there was no mistaking her position of power. "How dare you use such language in my house, and to my guests."

"Madame Vivienne, I humbly beg your pardon," the marquis attempted to correct.

"You should," she replied, and although Alice didn't see one, she could hear the smirk in her voice.

 _She's good,_ Alice thought. _Way better than me, anyway. I bet she'd even give Mother a spot of competition._

"My dear lady," Vivienne started as she turned, looking at Alice. "You are the wounded party in this unfortunate incident. What would you have me do with this foolish man? Unless you would like your own people to handle it?" Vivienne glanced at Cullen.

Alice smiled at the marquis, batting her lashes. Her eyes shifted over to Vivienne. After a pause, just long enough to build the suspense, she stated, "I believe the marquis has seen the error of his ways."

Vivienne studied Alice for a moment, her expression unreadable, before turning back to the marquis. She reached out her hand out to touch the uncovered lower portion of his frozen face. "By the grace of Andraste, you have your life, my dear. Do be more careful with it." She snapped her fingers, and the spell ended, the marquis jerked back into motion, before making a hasty retreat.

Vivienne motioned for Alice to follow. "I'm so glad you could attend, I've been looking forward to meeting you. Perhaps we could speak privately?"

 _Truly? No one seemed interested at all until I showed up in Val Royeaux._ Alice nodded to Cullen. "I'll return in a few minutes, Commander." She allowed herself to be led to a private alcove.

"I take it you are First Enchanter Vivienne of Montsimmard," Alice stated, smiling a polite smile of her own.

"I am, as well as Enchantress to the Imperial Court."

 _Of course, get all of your titles out there._

"Charmed," Alice said, making a small bow of her head.

"But I did not bring you to the Chateau to exchange pleasantries. With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles. The faithful flock to your banner, and look to you to deliver them from the chaos."

"If I am bringing them hope, then my role is served," Alice stated.

"Indeed, and as the leader of the last loyal mages, I think it only fitting to offer my assistance to your cause."

"You want to join? Forgive me, but you seem well established here. Is it your faith that drives you?"

Vivienne looked away, out a nearby window. "In part. I greatly admired Divine Justinia V, and believe she could have accomplished much had she lived."

 _But Justinia was known for being a reformer, loosening the ties of the Chantry. I think you just told me more about you than you meant to, Madame Vivienne._

"Is the duke not joining us this evening?" Alice questioned.

"No, I'm afraid he doesn't attend as many of these affairs as he used to."

Alice watched her face, trying to discern the meaning behind that statement, but realized she didn't know enough about this woman to figure it out. Whatever her agenda, having her name would obviously add power and influence to the Inquisition. She was a master at the Game, as well as a powerful mage. Vivienne had chosen her display of her abilities well.

"The Inquisition would be glad to have you," Alice stated, smiling.

"A decision you shall not regret," she answered. With a small incline of her head, she moved back toward the door.

"I should return you to your escort. While capable, he does not appear to have a great deal of patience."

 _Meaning Cullen lacks subtlety. Truthfully I'd far rather have more of his type and less of yours, but I can definitely use the support you'll bring._

"Then I shall return to his company directly. Do enjoy the rest of your evening," Alice finished with a similar nod.

Alice felt Cullen watching her as she approached. She had half-expected him to find Cassandra and Varric, but he stood alone near the far side of the staircase. She raised her eyebrows at him questioningly, and he responded with a small smirk.

She walked to his side, and he whispered, "How did we do?"

"Quite well; Madame Vivienne has agreed to join the Inquisition," she informed him. "Watch out for her, though, she's an expert at social niceties."

He exhaled through his nose, and turned his face slightly away, observing the crowd. "I don't know how you do this."

"Honestly, I hate it."

He looked at her in surprise. "You do? You seemed at ease in handling those two earlier."

"Just because I _can_ do it, doesn't mean I like to. I'd much rather ride out of the city and spend the day fishing."

He chuckled softly. "I daresay I'd prefer that, as well, even if it means leaving Lady Pervenche's comfortable beds and excellent food."

Alice smiled. "We've accomplished what we can here. We should make a final round and say our farewells."

He nodded. "I'll be glad to leave this place," he commented, glancing around. "I spoke with a few people while you were gone. They all seem quite curious. Mostly about you."

"Curious is good - we can work with that. Smile, Cullen, we're selling the face of the Inquisition right now."

They greeted a few more nobles, and Alice tried to make note of their names for later. Alice made sure to confirm that yes, they were staying as a guest of Lady Pervenche. Finally, Alice and Cullen made their way to Varric and Cassandra.

Varric commanded the room, as usual. He'd gathered a crowd of fascinated guests, listening to one of his tales.

Varric laughed. "And then he says- ah, but here's my friend. I'm afraid I need to get going."

Sounds of displeasure rang in chorus, followed by pleas for him to stay and continue. He walked toward her, but over his shoulder, told them. "Guess you'll have to buy the book when it comes out."

Cassandra joined him, seeming oddly pleased about something. _Was she having a good time? I thought she hated these things as much as I do._

Varric looked at her. "So, Princess, you ready to go then?"

"Indeed, Ser Tethras, we have another engagement to make this evening."

Cassandra smiled. "It would be rude to keep them waiting."

Alice walked to the food table, and picked up a piece of fruit. Varric raised an eyebrow.

"Just in case," she joked, shrugging.

Many eyes watched them as they exited the salon, and walked back out to the carriage. Alice felt proud of her team and how they had carried themselves this evening.

Once inside the coach again, she looked at them. "Good work in there. I'd say we made quite the impression tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Friends

The streets were dark, and stacked high with crates and barrels in this section of Val Royeaux. Far from the glittering shops and awnings of the Summer Bazaar, this area seemed more like any other city. Alice toyed with her dagger, glad they had stopped to change clothing. The second invitation for the evening called for more weapons, less finery.

"I should go first," Cullen announced.

"But they're expecting me," Alice pointed out.

"And if they're expecting a target, I'd rather not give them a clear shot."

"Fair point. Alright, but be careful."

His lip twitched, threatening to form a smile, and Alice was glad that Cullen had come with them. She knew the salon at the chateau hadn't exactly been comfortable for him, and the interaction with Lord Seeker Lucius hadn't gone as planned, but his presence helped her feel calmer. She hoped he felt useful, despite their difficulties.

There hadn't been time to get Valiant, and she missed the backup he presented, but she reminded herself of the skills of her team. No one here was new to combat - if it came to it - and she and Varric, at least, had dealings before with underground organizations. They'd be alright.

Cullen led the way through a narrow opening.

An arrow pinged off Cullen's shield, cutting off Alice's thoughts, as a group of unknown men began the attack. Her bow was already in her hand. She raised it and reached over her shoulder for an arrow, the light from a nearby lamp catching her eyes. _Time for some fun._ She pulled an arrow with green feathers in its fletching, smiling when she saw the small bag tied just behind the arrowhead. She tilted it up to the fire and as soon as it caught, she launched it, narrowly missing one of the men on a second story balcony. _No matter, I don't need to hit you with it for this to work._

There were a few men taking cover behind the boxes up there, and she promptly ignored them, focusing on the men with swords on the lower level racing toward them. Cullen and Cassandra moved forward into the mix, pushing them back with their shields. She saw an arm drop, obviously severed by Cullen, the man's sword falling with it.

Alice drew one of her normal arrows, just as she began to hear the retching from up top. A quick glance told her that the small cloud of smoke was working perfectly. She smiled as she sent another arrow sailing, a direct hit to the head of the man in front of Cassandra. His eyes widened in surprise before he collapsed. He probably wasn't dead yet, but he was out of the fight, at least.

She heard Bianca fire another bolt. _Oh, what I could do with that piece of machinery!_ She'd watched him fire it before, and it was a wonder that the thing even worked at all. She had to give it to the craftsman. If only Varric would answer questions, or let her get a closer look.

One of the men from the top area ran from the cloud, snot and tears streaming down his panicked face. He tripped, falling ungracefully down the steps, and landed with his head at an unnatural angle that reassured her he wouldn't be getting back up again.

She took aim at the upper balcony, trusting Cullen and Cassandra to keep the rest of them off of her. Another arrow, hit to the neck, another struck a man in the chest, but probably didn't make it far past his leather armor.

Alice felt something solid hit her body and she fell, knocked to the ground. Confusion followed as she watched Cullen deflecting several arrows above her head with his shield. He was...protecting her?

"Hidden archers!" he shouted toward Cassandra, and gestured with his shield. "Over there!"

Alice heard Bianca fire again, but pinned under Cullen's chest, she was unable to get to her bow, or even move, really. There was no pain, and she knew she hadn't been hit. She stared up at him, watching as he guarded them both against the unseen assault. A grunt sounded from by the staircase, followed by the sound of steel on steel. Varric and Cassandra continued the fight without them. Finally, the sounds died down.

"Are you alright?" Cullen asked, looking down at her, the dim lights in the alley casting his face in shadow.

She nodded, and he helped her to her feet. It looked like the others had taken care of the archers.

"Thanks," Alice mumbled to Cullen, embarrassed that he'd had to come to her rescue. "Sorry."

A small frown turned down the corners of his mouth, and he glanced around the alley again. "Was that all of them?" he asked.

"For the moment," Cassandra confirmed. "What was that you shot up there?"

"Stink grenade tied to an arrow," Alice responded quietly.

"Messy, but effective," Varric commented. "Kind of like you, Princess."

"Aw, Varric, you shouldn't say such sweet things, it'll go to my head."

She regained her composure, and strode forward. "There's a door over here. I'm guessing that's where we have to go."

"I'll do it," Cullen said, moving closer to the door.

Alice stopped and bit the inside of her cheek to avoid saying something to him. She was used to taking charge. She had to remind herself that while she might be the Herald, the symbol of the Inquisition, she wasn't really their leader in truth. Maybe she'd gotten a little too comfortable with people deferring decisions to her. Cullen had saved her from a nasty injury just now, she should feel more appreciative, but instead she was left with an uncomfortable feeling in her chest. She didn't like it, but didn't really have time to dwell on it.

Cullen opened the door, shield at the ready, and it was a good thing he was prepared, as a fireball ricocheted off the shining metal surface. A man stood there, his features hidden behind the half-mask and headdress that so many Orlesians sported.

The man laughed. "Herald of Andraste. How much did you expend to discover me?"

Alice stepped through the door behind Cullen. Looking at the speaker, she knew she'd never seen him before.

"Am I supposed to know who this is?" she asked of her group.

 _"He_ certainly seems to think so," Varric responded.

"I could always smite him if you like," Cullen offered, a hint of humor in his tone, and she had to admit, she was a little tempted.

A man's voice groaned, and a body dropped from around the corner. An elf stood behind the fallen corpse, bow drawn, aimed at the man who had been speaking. She was a little tall for an elf, with unevenly cropped blonde hair, but Alice had trouble making out any more about her from this distance.

"Just say 'what'," she instructed.

"What is the-" the man started, only to cut off when her arrow struck him directly in the face. He collapsed, and said nothing more.

 _Well, whoever he was, he's dead now._

"Ugh, you heard, me, right?" she asked, looking toward Alice and the others. "I said, 'just say what'. Rich tits always try for more than they deserve. Blah blah blah, _obey me_ , arrow in my face," she muttered, retrieving the aforementioned arrow with a jerk.

The elf turned to Alice. "You followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you're...oh you're kind of plain, really."

"Uh...thanks?" Alice shook her head, not sure what to make of this.

Varric let out a laugh.

"Well, the important thing is that you glow. You're the _Herald_ thingy."

"That's what they tell me, anyway," Alice replied, chuckling, and raised her hand. "Kinda hard to hide this thing. So who are you, and what's this about?"

"No idea, my people just said the Inquisition should look into this idiot," the elf responded, giving the body a good kick.

"Your people?" Cassandra asked.

"Does she mean elves?" Cullen questioned.

"Pfft, no," she said with a roll of her eyes. _"People,_ people. Name's Sera."

"I'm-" Alice started.

"That's cover, get 'round it," Sera commented, cutting her off. The elf leaned in, grinning. "Someone tipped me their equipment shed. They've got no breeches."

"Wait, what?" Alice asked, bewildered, before Cullen pulled her down behind a stack of crates.

She didn't have long to wonder, as more men came pouring out of an upstairs doorway. Alice looked over at Sera.

"You didn't take their weapons?" she asked.

"No, well, 'cause...no breeches!" she giggled loudly, drawing her bow.

Alice followed suit, keeping an eye out for any more blighted archers. She wasn't going to make _that_ mistake again. She exhaled, and loosed an arrow, for a direct hit. That was one man who wouldn't be making it home tonight. She felt no regret about finishing them. They had ambushed her, after all, and would have killed her if they'd had an opening.

She reached for a red-fletched arrow, lit it from the door where the man in the mask's fire spell had caught, and took aim. Too low, but it caught her target's leg. The oil-soaked cloth went up in flames and he screamed in pain as it caught his smallclothes on fire. _No breeches, indeed,_ she thought with a giggle.

The sound distracted the swordsman that Cullen was fighting, giving him an opportunity to use his shield to push him over onto his ass. The man's weapon clattered to the ground. He reached for it, but there was no way he was getting to it in time - not with the Commander of the Inquisition already armed and ready in front of him. His surprised gasp ended in a gurgle and a spray as Cullen pulled his weapon free again.

All-in-all, the fight took a couple of minutes. When it was done, and Alice had assured herself that no more were coming for the moment, she looked over at Sera.

"Friends really came through with that tip," she observed with a chuckle. "You're a strange one, Herald. I want to join."

"Why don't we get to know each other first?" Alice asked. "You know, names and such."

"One name...no, two," Sera corrected. "I sent you that note, right? To look for the thing hidden by my friends - The Friends of Red Jenny. That's me! Well, I'm one. So was a fence in Montfort, some woman in Kirkwall; there were _three_ in Starkhaven...brothers or something."

Cassandra turned her head toward Alice. "Is this making any sense to you?"

"A little?" Alice shrugged.

"So, yeah, in your face, I'm Sera. The Friends of Red Jenny are sort of out there. It lets the little people - 'friends' - be part of something, while they get to stick it to the nobles. I use them to help you...plus arrows."

"This is the group you mentioned, right Varric?"

"Yeah, sounds about the same. Loosely organized, servants and whatnot. Work behind the scenes."

Sera turned her gaze to Varric, "You know a bit. How's that?"

Alice questioned, "Did you know the Red Jenny in Kirkwall?"

"Yeah...well, the old one, not the current one," he reported. "That was a while ago, before I left."

"You know, it's funny you should mention breeches…" Alice began, a smile forming.

"Yeah? You got some big chair that needs knocked down?" Sera asked.

"More like a giant hole in the sky."

"Oh, _Breaches._ " She giggled again. "Yeah, someone oughta do something about that. I thought you meant - you know, 'cause those guards, I stole their...no breeches." Each pause was punctuated by chuckles, grins and other signs of amusement. "So that's a yes, right?"

Cullen waited for her response, his expression unreadable. _Guess this one's mine to make._

"Yes, I think we can use you and your 'friends', Sera."

"This will be grand," Sera responded, shifting on her feet in excitement. "Anyway, Haven, see you there, Herald."

With that, Sera walked to the nearby doorway, opened the metal gate, and shut it behind her with a loud click. Alice had no doubt that they would find that gate locked, not that it would stop her if she were truly determined, but this "Red Jenny" had already offered her services to the Inquisition. There was no reason to push the issue further right now.

"I have a feeling that one is going to be trouble," Cullen commented.

"You're probably right," Alice conceded. "But would you have her creating trouble _for_ us, or out there, potentially working against us?"

"True enough."

"The Inquisition can hardly turn away allies at this point," Cassandra pointed out, "however strange they may be."

"I'll give you one thing, Princess," Varric interjected. "Life around you isn't boring."

"I could use some boring." Alice chuckled.

She believed she understood this Sera person's organization. The Mage Underground had been much the same, although Alice was part of the Jade Order, a specific sub-group involving more wealthy merchants and nobles - people with power and means to make things happen. Still, they often got information about the conditions inside Circles from what would likely be considered "little people": Chantry initiates, city guards, traveling minstrels, and disgruntled templars. Having no visible connection between one's operatives helped them to remain hidden, anonymous.

She hoped Sera's offer was genuine, as her people sounded useful. Still, the man from before seemed insistent she should know him, and it was clear that there were plenty who didn't view the Inquisition as benevolent. But, all said and done, they'd gained an ally, and potentially, a lot of influence over a section of people that they might not have reached otherwise. She remembered Varric's statement from before: messy, but effective. The theme certainly fit the second half of the evening.

She fell silent as they retrieved what they could from the fallen guards, and the nobleman. Alice felt a sting of guilt that she hadn't even known the man, and now he and his men were all dead at her feet. But, he had intended her harm; even without Sera's timely arrival, he'd left her no choice.

Cullen, was another matter. She'd been leading them all day, and suddenly she felt like she had been called to task by her mother. She risked a glance over at him, and found him talking to Cassandra, but his eyes met hers, instead. Alice was careful to keep her features controlled. _Don't let him know that he rattled you, Alice. I'm sure he didn't mean to. He's just used to commanding soldiers, right?_ She forced her shoulders back, and walked with a confidence she wasn't sure she felt anymore.

She followed the others back to the carriage, feeling like the unwanted outsider again, a feeling she hadn't had since her first few days with the Inquisition. She chided herself for getting too comfortable. These weren't her people, not really. When the Breach was sealed and this was all over, she was going to either go back to her family and the mages, or marry Alistair and move to Denerim. She kept her head down on the way back, and found herself studying the glow of the mark.

 _Sera said I "glow"._ The thought didn't make Alice happy. Each person that looked at her like she was somehow divine made her feel even more like an imposter. She was just Alice. Even being Lady Trevelyan felt like a role sometimes. Sure, she had this magic thing on her hand that could seal rifts, but what did it mean?

The others were chatting amicably, but she paid no attention. Her thoughts, as they often did, returned to Jowan. It would have helped to have her friend with her through all this. She missed him terribly. What would he have said? She tried to consider. He probably would have teased her, of course, called her a baby for wanting to cry and go home, but he would have stayed with her anyway. He would have had something to say about her companions, of course, as well. _Please be okay, Jowan._

She focused instead on something she _could_ do something about: the invitation to Redcliffe. As soon as they reported back in, she was going to head to Ferelden again, to take Fiona up on her offer. Jowan _definitely_ would have gone with her there, if he could. The sooner they got it over the better, but it was also a real opportunity to show the world that mages could govern themselves without turning into Tevinter. Why _had_ they thrown Teagan out? She sighed, wishing she had the answers, but knowing she wouldn't know until she went, and she wouldn't even have that chance until they were back.

The carriage ride back to Lady Pervenche's townhouse went by in a blur, with Alice still lost in her own world. When they arrived, she went immediately to her room, ignoring any looks or comments from her companions, and shut the door, grateful for the barrier between her and the others at last. Though her mind was troubled, it had been a very long day, and she had no trouble falling asleep.

That is, until a knock sounded on the door.

She startled at the sound, jerking awake. Valiant hopped off the bed, and ran to the door, sniffing at the crack underneath. A glance at the window showed that it was still full dark. She couldn't have been asleep for very long, and the mark hadn't been what woke her up this time. The knock sounded again, and Valiant barked in response. She slid out from between the soft covers and pulled the dressing robe around her before answering the door.

"Yes?" she said as she pulled on the handle, pushing the dog out of the way before looking up. "Oh, hello Cullen."

He frowned, raising a hand to the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to disturb you...of course, I'm disturbing you, is the middle of the night. What I mean is, I thought you'd be awake. You usually are this time of night. I can leave you alone," he finished, looking back down the hallway.

"Well, I'm awake now. What is it? Did something happen?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you about…" he paused, frowning. "Would it be too forward to ask to speak with you privately?"

 _Right now?_ "Just give me a moment while I get dressed."

He nodded, and she shut the door. She quickly changed out of her sleeping shift and robe and into the comfortable pants and long-sleeved shirt she often wore back at Haven. She decided if Cullen's visit demanded shoes, he was just going to have to wait until tomorrow. She returned to the door and opened it wide, stepping back to allow him to enter.

"You want me to come in? I assumed…"

Valiant moved forward to nudge Cullen's leg, and he reached down to pat his head.

"It's fine, let's just get this over with," Alice said with a small shake of her head. She gestured for him to come in.

He did, albeit reluctantly. He glanced around at the lush interior of her room, spotted a small bench by the bay window, and moved toward it. Alice followed, closing the door behind him with a soft click. She walked to the bench and sat at the opposite end from Cullen, facing him. Valiant - seeing that the two of them weren't doing anything interesting - jumped up to the bed, curled around in a circle, and took up a spot in the middle.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Alice asked.

He took a deep breath. "What happened today?"

She looked up at him. "What do you mean? We did a lot today. Do you mean with the Lord Seeker?"

"No...although that was concerning. I mean later, when we met the elf girl. You didn't say a word after that."

Alice sighed. _Of course, he noticed. They probably all did._ "What, did you draw the short straw to have to come ask me? Or did you lose a bet with Varric?"

His brow wrinkled. "You're doing it again."

"And what exactly am I doing?" Alice retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Being flippant and shutting everyone out. I know this is difficult, but we're all trying to help you."

"Oh, is that what that was? One minute, you treat me like I'm the leader, wanting me to make all the decisions, and then the next, you treat me like a child who can't make any. So which is it?"

"I was trying to _protect_ you," Cullen replied, a harsh bite shortening the end of his words. "I didn't want to be the one to have to explain to everyone back in Haven that I let the Herald get herself killed!"

Alice glared, but her anger didn't last long, and she sighed again, her shoulders slumping. "I know that," she admitted, and sat silent for a few more minutes.

She continued, "I know you were just protecting me, but I was angry that you took over. I thought if I could be the leader, maybe I had a place here after all, that I wasn't just a phony pretending to be something I'm not."

"Alice...you've done a lot for the Inquisition-"

"She said I _glowed,"_ Alice went on, cutting him off _._ "How is it that an _elf_ believes more than I do?"

A pause. "You do glow," he said softly. "Figuratively and literally." He motioned to her hand.

Alice gave a humorless chuckle. "Yeah, this stupid thing."

"I know you don't see it, but you draw people to you. You handled that party well tonight, and managed to score us a group of allies I never would have expected. I don't know if it's because you're chosen or not, but I'd say that counts for something."

She stood, and started pacing. "But did it even help? We're still no closer to sealing the Breach. With as complicated as everything else has turned out to be, I'm almost afraid to get my hopes up about the invitation to Redcliffe."

"There's another laurel to lay at your feet. The Grand Enchanter invited you personally. I didn't see the rest of the Inquisition getting that invitation."

She smiled. "That's true enough. This is just taking a lot longer than I thought it would."

Cullen was thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose you would be anxious to finish this. Maker, there are days I forget you're going to be my queen before too long. I'm suddenly finding myself wishing I hadn't shouted at you earlier."

"No, you were right; I was getting stuck in my head again. And don't you dare start treating me different. We're friends, right?"

"Friends with the future queen," he pondered. "Not a position I expected to find myself in, but I suppose there are worse things."

Alice turned toward him as he stood up. "I mean it. You've been a good friend to me already - better than I've been to you, anyway. Sorry for getting upset, it wasn't really you."

"All is forgiven." A smile formed. "But I should let you get back to your rest."

"Provided the mark lets me, I agree. I probably won't get much sleep once we board that stupid contraption again."

"I don't know if it will help, but Varric showed me something on our first sea voyage together when we came to Haven."

"Anything is better than being sick for days."

"It's isn't anything special, just a cup of peppermint tea."

"Oh, that sounds nice, actually. I want to stop by an herb shop before we leave, anyway. I'll pick some up."

"I may as well," he said, then laughed a little sheepishly. "You're not the only one who gets seasick. Goodnight, Alice."

"Goodnight."

"Wait," he said suddenly, putting a hand out to stop her from shutting the door again.

She looked at him in confusion. "Yes?"

He exhaled before meeting her eyes. "You have a place here. Chosen one or not, mark or not. You're one of us...for as long as you want to be."

Alice stared up at him. She hadn't expected to hear anything like that. She felt something well up inside her that burned like unshed tears. She wanted to smile, to hug him, but she did neither. "Cullen…"

He looked away, and she missed whatever expression he was making. "Goodnight," he said again, giving a small nod before backing away from the door.

She shut the door again, his words still ringing in her mind. She finally smiled to herself as she changed back into her sleeping shift.

"Move over, boy," she said to Valiant, giving him a push. He huffed, but moved back to the corner of the bed, making room for her.

She crawled back underneath the covers, feeling a little better after her talk with Cullen. Miraculously, she slept through the rest of the night without interruption, and awoke feeling refreshed.

Alice obtained directions from the cook to the nearest herbalist, and the group stopped there before heading to the docks. She lingered over the various roots and blossoms as long as she could. She didn't want to miss the boat, truthfully, but she wasn't looking forward to the experience, either. Finally she paid for her purchases, and they boarded.

The tea did help, but only a little. She was able to get out of her bunk more, but she still felt like death. Thankfully the voyage from Val Royeaux back to Jader wasn't a long one, but it was still a grateful Alice who stepped off the gangplank and back on dry land. Even the stench of the harbor didn't detract from her happiness at being back.

They stopped for supplies in town, and returned to the Inquisition camp not far from there, where they had left their horses. After greeting the guards, Alice immediately approached Buttercup with a carrot she'd purchased in town, and fed the small treat to the animal.

"I think I'll stick to traveling by horseback from now on," she muttered, stroking Buttercup's fuzzy nose.

"Funny you should mention that, Herald," one of the agents commented next to her. "Dennet's been sending horses to some of the campsites. Mainly for runners, but they'll be at your disposal too, should you need them."

"That is wonderful news," Cassandra interjected.

"That means that we got the watchtowers up," Cullen added, nodding.

"Any other word from Haven?" Alice asked the agent.

"A bit," she replied. "But I'm sure you're probably hungry after your journey. Why don't you eat something, and I'll fill you in?"

Alice's stomach finally felt settled enough again, and she was starving. She smiled gratefully at the Inquisition agent. "Food would be amazing."

They settled in for lunch around the fire. Alice found her usual place next to Valiant. It felt strange to be back to this kind of life after the streets of Val Royeaux, and then Jader. They'd be back in Ferelden soon; they were close to the border. _Haven, then Redcliffe,_ she reminded herself.

"Our sources throughout Ferelden have brought news, and Sister Nightingale thought it important that you have as recent of information as we could manage," the agent explained.

"Good to know she hasn't been slacking in our absence," Varric commented, a hint of humor in his voice.

The agent ignored him, continuing on. "So you already know that the watchtowers were built in the Hinterlands near Dennet's farm and the crossroads."

Alice glanced over at Cullen, who'd approved the mission and gave him a smile of approval. He returned it before turning back to listen to the agent.

"The watchtowers have helped a great deal with the stability there. There's still fighting between the mages and templars, especially here in the north, but the crossroads are more peaceful. They located the mage and templar strongholds, upon your suggestion, but I don't know if they've been cleared out or not."

"I hope they at least gave them a chance to surrender," Alice stated. "We could use them, if any would join."

"Any word on the bandits?" Cassandra asked.

"Not that I know," the agent replied, "but I know they were looking for them last I heard. More concerning than that, though, is that Grey Wardens have been going missing."

"Grey Wardens?" Alice asked, leaning closer. "What's happening to them?" She had a thought of Anders, and Hawke's brother, Carver, who were still part of the Wardens. And of course, Alistair. He might not be serving with them anymore, but he'd still undergone a Joining. Once you became a Warden, there was no reversing the process.

"No one seems to know," the agent answered.

"More complications," Alice muttered. "I knew it."

"We need to reach out to them," Cullen suggested.

"I'm guessing Josie already tried that," Alice pointed out. "Although maybe Alistair can help. He was a Warden."

Varric laughed.

"Andraste's knickers, what did I say now?" Alice asked, looking at him.

"I'm just imagining you and Ruffles playing together as children."

Alice gave a small chuckle, as well. "You wouldn't be far off. Josie and I often attended the same parties when her family was in the Free Marches. _Everyone_ who was anyone attended my aunt's soirees in the summer."

"Hopefully we can locate someone who knows something about these Warden disappearances," Cassandra said, and we all nodded.

"Yes, thank you for your report," Alice told the agent.

They wrapped up lunch and stood again, gathering their belongings. They took one of the extra horses to carry their things, to make it easier on the journey home. Mounting up, Alice took a last look at the camp outside Jader. It was nice to rest, but the road called again.

"Come on Buttercup, another adventure awaits."

They road for a couple of hours before the sounds of fighting reached their ears. _Well, I guess we were bound to encounter them at some point, we did hear that the conflict was worse this direction._ They dismounted, hiding the horses behind a copse of trees. Varric and Cassandra headed in on foot. Alice took a step to follow, but Cullen stopped her.

"Maybe you should stay here this time," he stated, his eyes flicking to the treeline where their companions waited.

Alice threw her hands up in an exasperated gesture. "Seriously?"

"Then I should," he added. "The last thing we need is either group circling back and making off with our mounts."

 _Oh. He has a point._ Sighing, she replied, "No, I'll stay. You'll be more effective against mages than I would." Looking to Valiant, she added, "You go with him, boy. Make sure they all come back okay." The hound gave a curious tilt to his head, but followed Cullen anyway. She often wondered how much that dog really understood.

Alice watched as Cullen and the mabari went to join the others, and swallowed her annoyance at being left to guard the horses. Surveying the area, she spotted a few low branches on one of the surrounding trees. _Perfect._ Hoisting herself up on one branch, then another, she found a perch just out of sight. She braced herself, and held her bow, an arrow resting loosely against the string, and waited.

She strained to hear the sounds of the conflict, and could definitely tell when Cassandra and Cullen entered the fray. She could make out Bianca's now-familiar twang, and she was sure Varric wasn't letting anyone show him up, either. She wished she could be there, but she was able to understand Cullen's concern. It sounded like there were quite a few combatants, probably close to what things had looked like at the crossroads.

A twig snapped nearby, catching her attention. _Of course Cullen had to be right._ She crouched on her perch, and pulled on the arrow, waiting for the target to come into view. She saw a flash of a back, and a mage staff between the branches. _Definitely not one of ours then._ The figure snuck through camp. She could make out dark hair, but the rest of the mage's features here blocked by the leaves. She needed a better shot.

She lowered herself to the next branch, getting closer to the ground, and got a better vantage. He was definitely headed for the horses. She fired an arrow passed his arm, as a warning.

Alice ducked as a fire spell came hurtling her way, hitting just above her head on the tree branch. Unfortunately, it caused her to lose her balance, and she fell out of the tree, landing awkwardly on the ground. _I'm definitely going to have a bruise from that one_.

The mage was going for the horses again. _Not on my watch, pal!_ She drew another arrow, stalking closer. Another spell came hurtling her way, and this time, it hit the bow, knocking it from her grasp, leaving it frozen.

She dropped it and sprinted toward the mage, drawing her dagger as she did so. He had a hand on the pommel of Buttercup's saddle, and one foot in the stirrup when she reached him. She grabbed the back of his clothing with one hand and yanked. With him standing on only one foot, she was easily able to throw him off-balance, and the mage fell backwards. Alice leaned over top of him, placing the dagger at his throat.

"Not our horses, you filth!"

"Put your claws away, Allie Cat, it's just me," the mage said, halting her movement in an instant.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Jowan

"Jowan!" Alice exclaimed, tossing the dagger to the side and throwing her arms around his neck in a hug instead. "Maker's Breath, Jowan, I nearly killed you."

"I've been in far worse places than caught beneath a pretty girl," he teased, hugging her back. "I like the hair, by the way." He reached up to tug on a section to emphasize his point.

She chuckled, playfully smacking him on the arm as she sat up. "I was so worried; I got letters from Mother and Father, but they didn't even mention you." She stood and offered her other hand to him, helping him to his feet. They were both covered in dirt from their tussle, but she didn't care. She leaned over to pick up her discarded dagger.

He brushed off his clothing, and Alice was happy to see he'd at least worn a light leather armor for the journey. It was a warm brown tone that spoke of many days of use.

"That's because I was already on my way here, and they didn't want to let on," he explained. "I left just after we got your letter telling us you'd survived the explosion. Do you have any idea how hard it's been, trying to travel as a wanted apostate in the middle of a warzone?"

Jowan ran a hand through his long dark hair, brushing it back from his face. It had grown a little longer than when she'd seen him last, and was a few inches past his shoulders now. _Jowan's hair is longer than mine; how long has he been on the road, anyway?_

Alice glanced to where the sounds of fighting could still be heard.

"Are you with those mages, then?" she asked tilting her head to indicate their direction.

He shrugged. "Temporarily. It was easier than trying to make it on my own, but I don't really know them. Just met up with them a couple of days ago, really."

"Good, so if my people end up killing them…"

"No hard feelings. Idiots wanted to run right into battle. I mean, I get it, I do; under other circumstances, I might have been an idiot too. But getting to you was my objective, not killing templars."

Alice grinned widely, and reached out a hand to steady Buttercup. "It's okay, girl," she said soothingly, stroking her on the nose.

"Sorry about trying to steal your horse, by the way," he said, wincing. "I saw an opportunity to make up some time."

"No problem. I knocked you on your ass for it, remember?" she teased.

"Wait a second, you got knocked on your ass first," he shot back. "Or do you mean to tell me you _intended_ to fall out of the tree?"

Alice couldn't help it, she laughed. It felt like old times again. Jowan was growing a bit of facial hair, more than he normally sported.

"You need a shave," she observed.

"Ouch, you too, wild woman; your whiskers are showing. But yeah, there was no way to take care of that while on the run. You'll have to put up with me being shaggy for now." He smiled.

"I've been putting up with you for years," she retorted. "I'm glad you're here. You have no idea what I've-"

A voice rang out from the direction of the fight, interrupting her. "Back away from her, mage!"

Alice looked up to see Cullen leading the others back from the fight, sword drawn. Valiant walked by his side. It was clear that he had seen a bit of action from the blood still coating his blade. She'd been so happy to see Jowan again that she hadn't even realized the fight had ended.

"No, it's okay, he-" Alice started.

"Let me handle this," Cullen insisted.

"Cullen! That's it; I knew the name would come back to me," Jowan interjected.

"So you two _do_ know each other," Alice said, shaking her head. "Shit."

"That man is a known blood mage, Alice. Step aside." Cullen made a move toward them, but Alice stood in front of Jowan, holding out her hands in a pacifying movement.

Alice met his gaze. "I know very well what Jowan is, and isn't."

"What?" Cullen asked, stopping in his tracks, studying her with a confused expression. The others reached them around the same time. Valiant padded over to stand next to her, his posture relaxed. _At least the dog understands Jowan's not a threat._

"Seems things haven't changed much for you, Templar," Jowan said to Cullen. "You're still sniffing around my friends. Huh, guess you have a type."

Cullen glared at him, but Alice stepped in between them again. "Stop it, Jowan, that's not helping."

He grinned.

"What is the problem?" Cassandra asked.

Alice smiled, and shrugged. "My friend showed up."

"Wait, let me get this straight," Varric said, talking with his hands for emphasis. "Your friend is a blood mage? Princess, you sure do know how to pick them."

"Princess?" Jowan asked, his humor gone. "You actually got married?"

"No...well, not yet, anyway, and you know very well my title would be Queen Consort if that had happened, not Princess. Varric's just an ass. The two of you have that in common."

They both chuckled, confirming her statement.

"No. No way," Cullen said, scowling. "You can't possibly think it's a good idea to bring him with us."

"I most certainly do." She walked closer to Cullen, pointing a finger at him. "Listen here, _Cullen Rutherford;_ I would have thought _you_ of all people would understand the dangers of failed leadership."

"You can't compare what happened in Kirkwall to choosing to use blood magic!"

"Can't I? Or are you happy with the things that went on under your nose? Mages made Tranquil with no reason? And what about that monster, Alric?"

Cullen blanched. It was clear she'd surprised him by knowing the details of what happened. She sent a silent thanks to Anders and his big mouth before continuing.

"Jowan was only _six_ when they brought him to the tower. He knew nothing but life inside of its walls; he can't be blamed for following a mentor he trusted. It was just his rotten luck he got stuck with Uldred."

"I can speak for myself, you know," Jowan said, sighing. "But you're not wrong."

"Sorry, you know how I get," Alice admitted sheepishly.

He rested his elbow on her shoulder, leaning nonchalantly while keeping his eyes on Cullen. "It's clear Cullen's never felt the sting of your temper, before." He shook his head. "Allie, do these people even know you at all?"

"I take it you know this mage," Cassandra attempted to clarify.

Alice nodded. "Jowan's lived with my family for the last ten years." She looked at Cullen, her eyes pleading with him, "During which he hasn't used blood magic. Not even once."

"Ten years?" Cullen repeated. "Then that's right after he was taken from Redcliffe."

"Wow, they really _don't_ know you," Jowan said. "I figured our little cat would be out of the bag by now."

Alice locked and unlocked her fingers together nervously as she answered. "Alistair knows - well, about me, not about you. Oh, and Varric over there guessed a little. And maybe the Left Hand of the Divine, Leliana...shit, that's more than I thought."

Jowan turned to look at her. "Oh, it's just 'Alistair' now? And how did _he_ find out?"

"Turns out it's why he picked me in the first place."

"Really?"

"Alice…" Cullen interjected again, the frown still painted on his face. "What is he talking about?"

"Right. Seems I have some explaining to do. But if we're all going have this friendly sit-down, I need to know you're going to _keep_ it friendly, and not try to kill him for a minute. And we might want to find a better location. From the lack of mages or templars with you, I'm assuming they're all dead."

"Yeah," Varric confirmed.

"Idiots," Jowan commented. "Told you."

"We should move on, then," Alice said. "We'll find a place to make camp and settle in."

"We passed a stream not too far down the road," Jowan suggested. "It looked like a solid place to set up."

Alice just smiled, but inside she was thinking, _and you'd know, because I taught you._ Alice and Cassandra helped to more evenly distribute the load from the spare horse to the others so Jowan could ride. Afterwards, Valiant followed her back to her horse, and she mounted up. It was a quiet and tense group that rode out of the small clearing and returned to the road.

It took about an hour to reach the stream that Jowan had described, but when they got there, it was more than worth it. Wide and nearly flat, the stream was going to be perfect for fishing. Alice thought about her trap, and the line she'd brought with her. Hopefully she'd still have time after this.

They assembled their tents in the usual fashion. Jowan, of course, didn't have one. _I have to convince them to let him stay, first._ She looked at the expectant faces of her companions and smiled. She'd been ready for this for a while. No matter what it took, she was going to make them see his value, the value of all mages. She was raised for this; had been born for moments like this, and found herself calmer than she'd expected. Valiant hadn't even reacted, which she found reassuring and gave him a grateful pat on his side.

"When we started this trip to Val Royeaux, I had pictured something entirely different," Alice began after they were all seated. "I thought we would be able to convince the Chantry to help us, that we'd return with templar support, seal the Breach, and all go home happy."

"But the Lord Seeker took the templars, squashing that idea," Cassandra commented.

"Exactly," Alice concurred. "If we're going to be working together longer, I suppose the time for secrets is over."

Varric gave her an encouraging smile, and she was happy to see at least one person who wasn't in opposition yet. Cassandra and Cullen would be harder to persuade. But persuade them, she would.

"Yes, I agree," Cullen said, the frown still present. "Secrets can be dangerous."

"Okay. To start, have you ever heard the story of the Jade Lady?" Alice asked, and saw his frown deepen, pulling his brows closer together.

"Of course I have. You can barely set foot in a Circle without hearing about the so-called 'savior of mages'. But she's nothing more than a myth," he concludes, looking away. "I don't see the relevance."

"I'm getting there. Cassandra, Varric, are you familiar with the legend?"

"I have not heard this story," Cassandra stated.

Varric gave a soft chuckle. "Of course I've heard it. Kirkwall, remember? According to the story, the Jade Lady swoops in during the night, green cloak and everything, rescues mages from their oppression, and is gone, never to be seen again. The mages I knew in Kirkwall talked about her nonstop; they wondered why this so-called 'mage freedom fighter' didn't help the ones in the Gallows."

"Oh, but she did," Jowan replied, grinning. "As much as she could - and discreetly, of course. The danger to her was just as great."

"You're suggesting this woman actually exists?" Cullen asked.

Alice looked Cullen in the eye. "It's not just one woman, it's a role, played by many over the years. I took up the green cloak myself eight years ago."

"You've got to be shitting me," Varric commented, but Alice continued watching Cullen.

She nodded when she saw the confusion crossing his face. "I see you're getting it. Yes, the Herald of Andraste is an operative for the Mage Underground."

Cassandra's eyebrows shot up. "That is...unexpected. Then that is the reason you were at the Conclave?"

"In part. Like most there, I was hoping for a peaceful solution. Remember, I have a lot of family in the Templar Order, too. This war hurts everyone on both sides."

She nodded. "That, at least, is true. But it explains why you were so excited about the invitation from the Grand Enchanter."

Jowan's eyes snapped to look at her. "Fiona invited you to Redcliffe?" His deep blue eyes lit up.

Alice nodded. "But that was after they had already locked the gate and given Arl Teagan the boot. I'm not sure all is well in Redcliffe."

"Still, it's a hope we didn't have before," Jowan replied.

"All this time, you've been working for them," Cullen stated flatly. "You were probably relieved when Lord Seeker Lucius took the templars and left."

Alice frowned. "You know that's not true. The other night, when you came to my room-"

"When he _what?_ " Jowan asked sharply.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Just to talk, Jowan, Maker's Breath. Cullen is a friend, you don't have to protect me here."

"Sorry. Old habits die hard, I guess," he grumbled.

Alice turned back to Cullen. "I support mage freedom, yes, but I'm not giving up on the templars, either. If peaceful coexistence is ever going to be possible, maybe it has to start with us. We have a common purpose right now in sealing the Breach; I think we can use it to bring them together." Cullen remained silent, his expression undergoing a series of minor changes as he thought about her words.

"So what did you do as the Jade Lady, exactly?" Varric asked. "You've got me curious. But I've gotta admit; a lot more things make sense. That 'my lady' business that the mages kept calling you, even Fiona. She knew, didn't she?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah, that passphrase that I was using with the mages we met, it's code so they know I'm a friend. But I never worked alone, I had a lot of help. The Lady is only the visible leader, the symbolic figurehead of a larger organization called the Jade Order. For generations, we've hidden apostates and taught them skills they would need for life outside the Circle. For many, that means wilderness survival, for others, common customs in small towns and how to blend in."

"A lot of your skills are suddenly making more sense," Cassandra stated. Alice was having a hard time reading Cassandra's reaction. She seemed to be accepting the information better than she'd hoped, but Alice was afraid to let her guard down just yet.

"Surely there were those you could not help," Cullen commented, "those that went rogue, or became abominations."

"I've seen my share of abominations and demons, yes, but less than you would think. It's part of why Father trained me to fight. I certainly didn't need that skill as Lady Trevelyan, or when visiting the Chantry."

"Fear has a way of making people desperate," Jowan explained. "In the Circle, you're taught nothing but fear. Your greatest hope growing up is just to pass your Harrowing, and not be slaughtered or made Tranquil. Maybe one day, if you're lucky, they let you out for a while, to see life outside your Circle for a bit, help someone with a war or some other purpose, but you know you're coming back. Alice's people offered hope of a better life, the chance to live free, have a family. The mages there weren't as fearful. It worked; I've seen it with my own eyes."

"As for Alistair," Alice stated, looking to Jowan. "He learned of my family's connections. He said I was someone who considered both sides, and that's why he chose me."

"Then you are still getting married," Jowan said.

"Yes...at least I think so. Everything's been rather complicated lately."

"When did you even see him? Isn't the king rather busy?" Jowan asked.

"He found us on the road, believe it or not. It's actually quite a funny story, now that I'm not angry about it anymore," Alice answered. "We spent several days traveling together. He wasn't at all what I expected."

"Neither were you, Princess," Varric pointed out. He shrugged. "Just saying."

She smiled. Varic was probably right. "It all worked out though. Knowing that Alistair could support my cause helped me see him differently."

"So Redcliffe…" Cassandra stated, trailing off in thought.

"Was a good will gesture, yes, but not just for me. Alistair is a good king, listens to his people and takes their best interests to heart. He takes his responsibilities seriously...well, not _too_ serious. You'll have to meet him, he's actually quite funny."

Jowan's jaw dropped. "Andraste's ass, it's worse than I thought. You _like_ him."

"What?" Alice started, then shrugged, a small smile gracing her lips. "Yeah, I suppose I do like Alistair. But isn't that a good thing, if he's going to be my husband?"

"Yeah," he replied, but didn't look her in the eye.

"How did Jowan end up with you?" Cullen asked, bringing the subject back. "You said you would explain. The last I had heard of him, templars took him from Redcliffe, but they never made it back."

"Those weren't templars that arrived in Redcliffe. They were our people. I wasn't the Lady yet back then; I was only sixteen at the time, but I was there, training."

"Alice personally saved my life," Jowan stated, his expression soft. "I'm forever grateful to her, that she took a chance on someone like me."

She smiled at him, her eyes shining with memories. "You're a good man, Jowan, you just needed a chance to prove it. And you have, a hundred times over."

"It is clear that the two of your are close," Cassandra stated. "But you will not find everyone in Haven so understanding."

"Not just Haven," Cullen said. "In the end, this is your decision, Herald, but I stand by my assessment. I wasn't one of them, but I spoke with the templars he injured in his escape from the Circle. That man is dangerous."

 _I'm 'Herald' again, am I? So much for 'Alice'._

Alice glanced at Varric, thinking about what he'd said about Cullen taking his job too seriously at times, and she found herself wondering if it might be true. Then again, she'd been raised believing in second chances. _I suppose the templars would see it differently._ She took a deep breath.

"Your concern is noted, Commander," Alice said, making a point to use his title in return. "But Jowan will always be welcome at my side. I trust him with my life, and I will take full responsibility for his actions."

"You sure you want to do that, Allie Cat?" Jowan asked, a smirk pulling at one side of his mouth. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to get into trouble."

"Not without me, you don't," Alice joked, and winked at him.

Varric laughed. "I think I like him. Where have you been all this time? Princess here was a real sour puss when she showed up."

Alice rolled her eyes, and heard Jowan chuckle next to her.

"You should have seen her when I first met her," he said. "All business, no fun at all. Good thing I'm around to be a bad influence."

"Oh, I guess we should make introductions," Alice said. "You already know Cullen, of course, Commander of the Inquisition's forces." Jowan nodded, for once keeping it polite.

"This is Cassandra Pentaghast, a Seeker of Truth, and one of the fiercest warriors I've met."

(Bark?)

"Aside from you, Valiant. You, of course, are number one."

"You were always a cat person," Jowan stated, scrunching up his nose. "And yet, here you are with a dog...and a _mabari_ , no less."

(Growl…)

Alice chuckled. "Valiant is more than just a dog, he's my protector. Aren't you, boy?"

(Bark!)

"Guess I'm out of a job, then, Pooch," Jowan commented, leaning over to allow the hound to sniff his hand. "How could I possibly compete with Number One?" He looked up at Alice with a small smile.

Varric cleared his throat. "Varric Tethras, _clearly not_ Number One, as I don't apparently even warrant an introduction."

Alice winced, and gave him an apologetic shrug. "Sorry."

"Wait, Hawke's Varric?" Jowan asked, cutting a look to Alice.

"You know the Champion?" Cassandra questioned before Varric could respond.

"We did," Alice replied. "But I'm not sure where he is right now. He visited us, but didn't stay long."

"Of course," Cassandra responded with an exhalation.

"Well," Alice said, standing up. "If that's all settled, I think I hear that stream calling my name. I'd like to get a spot of fishing in before it gets dark. Cullen, are you still interested in joining me?"

His eyes flicked to Jowan, and he shook his head. "No, I believe I will stay and get the fire started."

Alice's hopeful expression smoothed back out to neutral, but she nodded, understanding. _Leave it alone for now._

"Jowan? You up for some fishing?" she asked.

"Sounds good," he said, standing up, as well. "Let me grab my line."

Alice had to pass by Cullen to grab her own belongings, and paused to watch him for a moment. That had gone better than she'd thought - with Cassandra, anyway. It was clear that Cullen was angry with her. She found herself wanting to make it better, but there was no way she was backing down about Jowan.

Speaking of Jowan, her eyes sought him out, and she smiled at his familiar silhouette. He'd only just gotten here, but already she felt a little more confident having him around. She shook her head, clearing it. There was time. They'd be traveling together for several days on the way back to Haven. Jowan would have time to win them over.

"Ready to go?" he asked, leaving the bulk of his belongings leaning up against her own.

"Yeah. I want to set a blind first," she explained. "I really want to catch something for dinner or breakfast."

They walked together toward the water, and upstream a bit to set her blind. Valiant kept pace with them for a while before running off to catch his own dinner. Once they were out of earshot, Alice relaxed a little. Still, they didn't say anything for a while. Alice found a good spot and found the water to be pleasantly warm when she lowered the trap into the narrow channel.

An idea came to her and as she stood, flinging her fingers at him, throwing tiny droplets of water in his direction. However, having read her intentions, he backed up from her, and ended up not getting the worst of it. His eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, you want to play it like that, do you? Just remember, you started this."

Her eyes widened, looking around at anything he could use as a weapon, trying to anticipate what his move would be.

"Not now, of course." He grinned. "When you least expect it, that's when the payback will come."

Alice smiled, shrugging.

He tilted his head. "I gotta tell you, of all the people I thought I'd find you with, one of the templars from Kinloch wouldn't have been my first guess."

She shook her head. "I know your experience with him probably colors things, but Cullen isn't a bad person," Alice said, drying her hands the rest of the way on her pant legs. "He's been a really good friend to me; in fact, I don't know if I would have gotten this far if it wasn't for him."

Jowan frowned. "If you say so. When we heard about the Conclave, Allie, I...getting your letter was truly a miracle. It felt like being rescued all over again."

He pulled her into a hug. "I was so worried."

She allowed the contact, embracing him back for a moment before pulling away. "I'm sorry I scared you. I'm alright, really. But the Conclave…"

"Was a tragedy, but now, because of you, we have something even better: a real chance. I mean, you've been invited to Redcliffe. Mages as a group are being taken seriously for the first time. There's no way I'm missing that."

"I hope something good comes of it too, but you haven't seen it yet. The Breach is terrifying. We have to get it closed, or everything else is pointless. Mages, templars, whoever, we need help. I tried, but I wasn't enough by myself. It knocked me out cold."

"Yeah, I've been hearing a lot about you, _'Herald'._ So that thing…" He pulled up her hand, looking at the mark. "Can it really do what they say it does?"

"I can close rifts, that part's true enough. Oh, and get this; it feels like pulling in a fish."

"You perform wonderous acts of unknown magic, things no one has ever seen before, and you call it fishing," he teased, laughing. "Typical Alice. Guess we should get to the _actual_ fishing, huh?"

She nodded. They found the long sticks that would serve as their fishing rods and attached the lines. They found a good spot downstream a ways, and sat several yards apart. Using bits of her rations, they managed to each catch one over the next hour or two, during which Valiant showed back up, looking quite proud of himself.

Alice and Jowan cleaned their catch at the stream before heading back to camp. The others were all eating when they returned, and she looked at Jowan.

"Looks like they started without us," she commented.

Jowan shrugged. "Fresh fish is better than trail rations, any day. Too bad there's not enough to share."

Alice chuckled. "Maybe my blind will catch more overnight."

"Speaking of, where am I going to sleep?" Jowan asked, looking at her.

"You're welcome to stay with-"

"Alice…" Cullen interjected. She looked over at him. "We already put your stuff in with Cassandra. Jowan can use your tent."

"He gets the dog, too," Cassandra added. "I am not sleeping near that animal again."

(Whine?)

"I guess your betrothed probably wouldn't be to happy about us sharing a tent anymore," Jowan said. "Me and Number One here will just have to make do."

"Okay," Alice agreed.

Alice created a small platform with two rocks and her fishing "rod", which she broke into two long pieces and placed parallel to each other over the hot coals at the side of the fire. The fish went on top, and would be cooked in no time.

She sat down, legs bent out in front of her, staring into the fire. It had been a long day, the boat seeming like a lifetime ago instead of just that morning. She glanced around the fire at her companions. Varric smiled when she met his eyes.

"How about one of those grandpa songs?" he suggested.

"I knew you'd finally come around," Alice replied.

"Not really," he corrected. "But it's better than the silence around here."

Alice chuckled, but the idea of music did appeal to her, and she remembered one her mother used to sing a lot back home. She began, singing this time instead of humming. She half-expected Varric or Cullen to join in, but they didn't. Jowan's voice rang out, instead, his sweet tenor blending with hers.

It was a simple song, one that brought back memories of many nights spent just like this one, around a campfire, of friends, and family. When they finished, and the last note ended, silence settled back over the camp.

Alice turned to her companions and asked, "Where was my backup on that one? I thought you wanted to sing with me."

Cullen shook his head, and said, "I've never heard that song before."

"Same here," Varric said, shrugging his shoulders. "But I liked it...better than your usual stuff, anyway."

"You were thinking of your mother just now, weren't you?" Jowan asked.

Alice nodded. "She loves that song."

"Wait, you're talking about the same tough woman who 'gets things done'?" Varric asked.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea," Jowan responded. "Never tangle with Lady Trevelyan if you have an option. You don't win."

The conversation continued on for a while, mostly between Jowan and Varric, discussing things in Ostwick and Kirkwall, but she sat back, absent-mindedly stroking her fingers over Valiant's coat. She and Jowan ate their fish, and everyone turned in for the night.

Alice, of course, stirred again at midnight. She sighed, pulled on her boots, and slipped out of the tent as quietly as she could, trying not to wake Cassandra. Cullen appeared to be on watch when she stepped outside.

She bit her lip, not sure what to say to him after the events of today. He'd seemed quiet, but had responded when she talked to him during dinner. Maybe it would be okay? She walked over to where he was sitting on the ground near the horses. He said nothing, continuing to watch the area ahead. She sat near him, pulling her knees up to wrap her arms around them.

"I'm up now," she said. "I can take over if you need a break." _Good, give him a chance to escape if he doesn't want to see me right now._

"No, I've only been up for an hour or so." He didn't even look at her as he said it.

Alice sighed, and listened to the sounds of the night. It was late, so the usual birdsong and chittering of squirrels was absent, leaving only a few insects to fill the silence. The campfire behind them popped, and she could hear the stream gurgling in the distance. It was peaceful, and yet there was a tightness in her chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said at last. "I didn't mean to make you angry."

"I'm not," he muttered.

"What?"

"I'm not angry," he clarified, looking over at her. "I was, at first, but only because it could jeopardize our position. I thought about it, though, and realize you've a right to privacy. I suppose we all have things we haven't talked about." His gaze returned to the darkness of the night.

Alice winced. "I'm sorry about that comment about Alric, too. That was out of line, I know you did what you could."

"I suppose Hawke filled you in on what happened."

"I've learned a lot about Kirkwall; some from Hawke, some from others. We had a few mages from the Gallows, too."

"Good."

"Good?" She repeated, not sure she heard him correctly.

"I'm glad some of them found a safe place to go, at least. A templar's duty is to protect their charges. What happened there…"

"Wasn't your fault. Kirkwall was a mess waiting to happen. Meredith was a madwoman, and from what I've read of Varric's book, it sounds like Orsino was no better."

"I wish I'd acted sooner," he stated.

"You stepped up when you needed to, and defied your superior to defend the helpless." Alice glanced at his broad shoulders, thinking about what they must have carried. "Cullen, you're one of the good ones."

He turned to look at her again. He smiled, and the tension in her chest finally eased. Her own smile blossomed.

"I know a little about the templar order from my cousins," Alice mentioned, "but the impression I get is that the system fails them, too."

"Careful, Alice, you're starting to sound like the heretic they accuse you of being."

"Ignoring the obvious doesn't help anyone. The Breach exists; it must be dealt with. Pointing fingers doesn't get it closed. Mages and templars both suffered from corruption in the Chantry and a flawed system, and pushing to put things back the way they were isn't a solution. If that makes me a heretic, so be it."

Cullen sighed. "You might be right. But Thedas lost a lot when the Conclave...after what happened."

"I know," I comment, wiggling my fingers. "I was there, remember?"

"I remember more than you, it seems."

"Did you just make a joke?" A grin spread wide on her face.

He laughed, reminding Alice of when she'd heard him let loose before. _He definitely needs to do that more often._

"Am I interrupting?" Varric asked, standing outside his tent.

"Not at all, Cullen was just turning into a comedian," Alice teased.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this," Varric stated.

"Alice is exaggerating. I wasn't...I just-" he said..

"Better quit while you're ahead, Curly. Once they know you have the gift, then they come to expect it." Varric heaved a dramatic sigh.

"Right," Cullen said, running a hand through the back of his hair. "I'll just turn in then, shall I?" He stood up, stretching.

"Goodnight, Cullen," Alice said, waving her hand slightly in parting.

He gave a small bow, and returned to his tent.

"Guess you two patched things up?" Varric whispered as soon as Cullen was gone.

Alice shot a furtive look toward his tent.

"He can't hear us," Varric continued, keeping his voice low.

Alice shook her head. "You're a terrible gossip, Varric, you know that?"

He shrugged. "I like to be in the know. Besides, if I don't pick at your life, how will I ever get things straight for my book?"

"I wish you wouldn't write about me at all. But yes, to answer your question, Cullen says he's not angry with me."

"So...I gotta ask. You said you knew Hawke. Was that before or after the Chantry explosion in Kirkwall?"

Alice looked at him. "After."

Varric grunted. "Shit. You'd be better off _not_ letting Curly know who _else_ you sheltered during that time."

"Oh right, Anders was your friend too. I remember him mentioning a Varric, come to think of it."

"Blondie was a lot of things, but yeah, he was my friend once."

"Thanks for being supportive of me, Varric, seriously. If it had just been Cullen and Cassandra, I might have ended up throwing Jowan over my horse and running away with the dog."

"They need you," Varric said, shaking his head. "Besides, you've got someone waiting that I bet would be pretty disappointed if you didn't come back."

Alice smiled, thinking about Alistair. _Will he be at Haven?_

She stood. "I should go check my fish blind before getting a bit more sleep. You okay here on your own?"

"Sure thing, Princess."


End file.
